


Atem

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Hampstead, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 03, Sherlock with glasses, Single Parent John
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock öffnet die Tür. Sie ist nur angelehnt. Er legt die Hand auf das Milchglas und drückt sie vorsichtig auf. Staub wirbelt durch das unordentliche Apartment. Der Hauch eines erdigen Rasierwassers hängt in der Luft. Es ist schon lange her, denkt Sherlock, als er mit klopfendem Herzen ins Wohnzimmer tritt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Sherlock tritt aus dem weißen Zelt, das die Leiche vor dem beständigen Nieselregen schützt, und zieht ein Päckchen Dunhill International aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. Leer.  
  
Da kommt Lestrade, dessen Gesichtsfarbe an diesem verwaschenen Mittwochvormittag genauso aschgrau ist wie sein zerknitterter Trenchcoat. Grimmig stapft er auf Sherlock zu, wirft ihm einen _Wie schlimm ist es_ -Blick zu und geht geduckt in das Zelt.  
  
Mit kreideweißem Gesicht kommt er wieder raus. „Zigarette?“, fragt er und greift sich in die Innentasche seines Mantels. „Ja.“ Er klappt die zerknickte Pall Mall-Schachtel auf und hält sie Sherlock hin. Das Feuerzeug wird gezückt, Zigarettenspitzen in die gelbe Flamme gehalten.  
  
„Verdammt“, knurrt Lestrade.  
  
„Japp.“  
  
„Gut, dass ich nicht gefrühstückt habe.“  
  
Sie ziehen an ihren Zigaretten und blasen den Rauch in die nassgraue Novemberluft. Das gelbe Absperrband flattert im Wind. Constables in neongelben Sicherheitswesten wuseln herum, bitten schaulustige Passanten weiterzugehen. Und insgesamt passt diese krude Kulisse des Verbrechens kaum zu der heilen Welt von Sussex Gardens. Dieser idyllischen Durchfahrtsstraße mit ihren Platanen und viktorianischen Reihenhäusern, die manchen ein Zuhause bietet und manchen ein Versprechen, Altes und Neues miteinander verbindend und dabei selbst kaum wahrgenommen werdend. So subtil, so zurückhaltend, so nichtssagend ist diese vielbefahrene Straße, über deren aufgeplatzten Asphalt täglich 250 Rollkoffer gezogen werden, vielleicht sogar mehr. Busse heulen wütend vorbei, der Verkehr rauscht wie das Meer, an das man sich träumt, sobald man das Straßenschild erblickt und gar nicht weiß, dass man es liest. So leise schleichen sich die Bilder ein, die man mit diesem Namen verbindet. Sussex Gardens. Die keuchende See. Das Ächzen der Wälder. Der salzige Südwestwind.  
  
Unweit von ihnen macht Cecil Barker, der Vermieter, seine ungenaue Aussage. Sergeant Wilson hält einen Bleistift über einen Notizblock und versucht dem Gestammel mit nüchterner Miene zu folgen. „Es war Dreiviertelzwölf, ich wollte gerade zu Bett gehen, da hörte ich den Aufprall...“  
  
Ted Baldwin. Alles sah nach Selbstmord aus. Man nahm an er hätte sich von seinem Balkon im zweiten Stock gestürzt. Wäre da nicht die Karte mit der seltsamen Innenschrift, die man neben dem zerplatzten Körper der Leiche fand. VV 341.  
  
Sherlock schmeißt die brennende Zigarette auf den von Laub und Platanenfrüchten klebrigen Asphalt und drückt sie mit der Schuhspitze aus. Blankpolierte Oxfords, das einzige Modell, das seine schmalen Füße auszufüllen scheinen.  
  
„Es nimmt Sie ganz schön mit, hm?“, krächzt Lestrade gegen den Wind an.  
  
Sherlock scheint ein wenig beleidigt. „Ich bitte Sie. Ich habe schon weitaus Schlimmeres gesehen!“  
  
„Nicht das!“ Lestrade deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Zelt, will sagen, dass er nicht den Mann darin meint, dessen dickflüssiges Blut den weißen Säulen im Eingangsbereich einen neuen Anstrich verleiht. „Das mit John. Dass er...“  
  
Sherlock würgt ihn mitten im Satz ab, zeigt auf dem Balkon direkt über dem Eingang im ersten Stock. „Der Balkon ist kaum hoch genug, ein Fall aus dieser Höhe hätte ihn kaum getötet. Er muss schon vor dem Aufprall tot gewesen sein. Jemand“, Sherlocks eisblaue Augen scannen den Tatort, flackern dabei wie der Bildschirm eines Röhrenfernsehers bei schlechtem Empfang, „wollte es wie Selbstmord aussehen lassen und hat sich dann ... aus dem Staub gemacht...“, kaum ein Gedanke bleibt unausgesprochen, kaum ein Satz wird beendet. Lestrade versucht ihm mühsam zu folgen und kann die Augen kaum noch offen halten.  
  
Ein Constable unweit von ihnen entfernt findet den blutigen Abdruck eines Schuhs, kaum sichtbar zwischen dem gelblichen Pappmaschee aus nassem Laub und Straßendreck. Er ist vorne bei der Hecke, schon fast auf der Straße. Schon ein Dutzend Leute sind hier rübergetrampelt. Sherlock verdreht die Augen und bellt heiser in den Morgen: „Holt Anderson!“  
  
Es ist schon nach Mittag, als er zurück in die Baker Street kehrt. Er kommt direkt aus der Pathologie, faselt wirr vor sich hin, als er die staubigen Treppen hinaufsteigt. _Ted Baldwin, Amerikaner, nie gehört. Aber das Tattoo! Was ist mit dem Tattoo?_  
  
Das Tattoo auf seinem Unteram. Ein Dreieck innerhalb eines Kreises. Es ist das einzige Indiz, das auf eine Vergangenheit hindeutet und irgendwo hat er es schon einmal gesehen. Irgendwo...  
  
Sherlock öffnet die Tür. Sie ist nur angelehnt. Er legt die Hand auf das Milchglas und drückt sie vorsichtig auf. Staub wirbelt durch das unordentliche Apartment. Der Hauch eines erdigen Rasierwassers hängt in der Luft. Es ist schon lange her, denkt Sherlock, als er mit klopfendem Herzen ins Wohnzimmer tritt.


	2. Im Schwarzblau der Dämmerung

Es hat sich einiges verändert, angefangen mit dem Milchglasfenster in der Eingangstür. _Sherlock Holmes – Consulting Detective._  
  
Wie in einem Raymond Chandler Roman, denke ich und schnaube, kann ein liebevolles Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. _Idiot,_ denke ich und klopfe zaghaft an die Tür. Keiner öffnet. Ich klopfe noch einmal, dann nehme ich meinen Schlüssel und schließe auf. Ich lege meine Hand auf das Milchglas, die Spitzen meiner Finger legen sich auf das schnörkellose _Sh_ seines Namens. Es hat sich einiges verändert, doch als ich in der verstaubten Bude stehe, ist es plötzlich so wie immer. Herzklopfen.  
  
Das warme, orangefarbene Licht der Nachmittagssonne dringt durch einen Spalt durch die schweren Vorhänge. Hustend ziehe ich sie bei Seite und schiebe eines der maroden Fenster hoch. Man muss immer noch einen Gegenstand darunter klemmen, damit es offen bleibt. Dazu haben wir immer die alte Spraydose mit der gelben Farbe genommen. Ich schaue mich um, kann sie nirgends finden und nehme das nächstbeste. Den alten Sudokuwürfel vom Schreibtisch. Gegenstände, Papier und alte Tageszeitungen stapeln sich darauf und ich unterdrücke den Drang aufzuräumen. Ich werfe einen Blick auf einen vergilbte Ausgabe vom _Guardian_ , die ganz oben liegt. Sie ist sechs Jahre alt. Großbritannien steigt aus der EU aus. Ein Räuspern reißt mich aus meiner sentimentalen Versunkenheit. Sherlock steht in der offenen Wohnungstür. Er trägt immer noch seinen schweren anthrazitfarbenen Mantel, sein Gesicht verschwindet noch immer halb in dem Schatten seines aufgestellten Kragens, und er – ist noch immer genauso umwerfend wie früher. Die Locken wirr und zerzaust vom Herbstwind, der dieser Tage nasskalt durch die Straßen von London fegt.  
  
„John“, knurrt er und das ist das erste Wort, das zwischen uns fällt, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Wie lang ist das jetzt her? Damals haben wir es noch geschafft uns in die Augen zu sehen, ohne rot zu werden.  
  
Inzwischen ist viel passiert. Viel Wasser die Themse runtergeflossen. Sagt man das nicht so?  
  
Ich bin alleinerziehender Vater. Habe mir ein ruhiges Leben eingerichtet in meinem Haus in Hampstead, so wie es keiner von uns wollte und doch ist es nötig gewesen. Und doch hat es nicht gereicht. All die Jahre des Verzichts und jetzt ist er der einzige, der uns noch helfen kann. Schon komisch, wie das Schicksal manchmal so spielt, denke ich, als mir schmerzhaft bewusst wird, dass nicht er es ist, der die Gefahr anzieht, sondern ich.  
  
„Ich hab den Schlüssel noch, ich hoffe das ist okay“, sage ich heiser, aus Verlegenheit, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst sagen soll.  
  
Sherlock sagt nichts, starrt mich nur schweratmend an. Er streckt die Brust heraus, hat sich aufgeplustert wie er es immer tut, wenn er auf Abwehrhaltung geht. Ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen.  
  
„Gefällt mir, das mit dem Fenster“, stottere und räuspere ich mich durch die aufkommende Stille. Ich deute auf das Milchglasfenster in Sherlocks Rücken. Stocksteif schaut er sich um und streift seinen Mantel ab. „War Victors Idee“, säuselt er in der Bewegung, den Mantel an den Kleiderhaken hängend und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich bei all dem Geraschel verhört habe. Wer ist Victor?  
  
Ich nicke und verheimliche meine Neugier. Nachzufragen erscheint mir anmaßend, wie ein Eingriff in seine...  Privatsphäre.  
  
Peinliches Schweigen.  
  
Und dann, weil mir nichts Besseres einfällt, komme ich einfach auf den Punkt.  
  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Sherlock“, sage ich. Seinen Namen zu benutzen, scheint mir fast zu intim. Als würde ich ihm einen peinlichen Kosenamen geben, der nur uns beide was angeht.  
  
Sherlock mustert mich neugierig, läuft die Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammengeschlagen im Raum auf und ab. Die staubigen Dielen ächzen unter seinen schweren Schritten.  
  
„Dein Schwur damals auf der Hochzeit“, ich taste mich vorsichtig heran. Ich weiß, dass ich an einer alten Wunde kratze. Und es wird wehtun. Und keiner weiß, was dann kommt. Aber es ist nötig. Ich wäre nicht hergekommen, wenn ich mir anders zu helfen gewusst hätte. „War es dir ernst damit?“  
  
„Natürlich, John!“ Sherlock bleibt abrupt stehen, wirft mir einen strengen Blick zu, alarmiert fast und für die Dauer eines Herzschlages sogar beleidigt.  
  
„Nun“, sage ich und fahre mir über das unrasierte Gesicht. „Ich würde gern darauf zurückkommen.“  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich verstanden hat, denn plötzlich bricht in ihm etwas auf. Er tritt nahe an mich heran. Sein Blick ist wässrig, als seine Fingerspitzen über meine stoppelige Wange gleiten, so als läge Bedauern darin. Soviel Bedauern. Unsicher schaue ich von unten zum ihm hinauf. Von hier aus, so nahe am Fenster, so nahe, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann, kann ich die Fältchen um seine Augen herum erkennen. Die Zeit zerrt an seiner Haut und mehr als alles andere möchte ich noch einmal fragen: Wer ist Victor?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Damit ist jede Verlegenheit abgelegt und wir begeben uns in den sicheren Hafen, den die Besprechung des Falls uns bietet. Soweit ist es also nun gekommen. Ich als Klient auf dem Sofa, auf dem ich in einem anderen Leben noch barfuß herumgelümmelt und Chicken Teriyaki vom Chinesen gegessen habe. Der Fall, den wir besprechen: Henry Watson. Mein Sohn.  
  
„Ich habe diese Botschaft erhalten.“ Ich reiche Sherlock einen Zettel. Er liest ihn sich durch, schnuppert daran, betrachtet und erfühlt ihn von allen Seiten. „Jemand hat sie durch die Hintertür geschoben. Ich habe sie heute Morgen gefunden.“  
  
Ich beobachte Sherlock und plötzlich wird mein Herz schwer vor Sehnsucht. Die alten Fälle, der Geruch der Gefahr – eine Mischung aus Formaldehyd und Sherlocks herbem Rasierwasser. Wir sitzen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Zu weit auseinander für Liebende und zu nahe für was auch immer es ist, was wir sind. Und dennoch fühlt es sich seltsam vertraut an. Wie mir die Hitze in den Nacken kriecht und mir ein bisschen zu warm ist dort, wo unsere Oberschenkel sich berühren.  
  
„Amerikanisches Papier. Aus einem Taschenkalender herausgerissen. Wer immer dir das zukommen lassen hat, er muss sich spontan entschieden haben.“  
  
„Wieso Amerikanisch?“  
  
Er zeigt mir das Papier. „Das Datum, November 18, amerikanische Schreibweise.“  
  
Der 18. November ist in einer Woche? Spielt das eine Rolle? Oder ist es eine zufällig herausgerissene Seite, die noch unbeschriftet war?  
  
„Was denkst du, was das bedeutet?“ Ich deute auf die kryptische Botschaft.  
  
_13, 1_  
_169, 57_  
_14, 1 2_  
_27, 31_  
_477, 167_  
_331, 56_  
_62, 2_  
_556, 158_  
_69, 8_  
_Henry_  
_331, 4_  
  
_84, 68 69_  
  
„Ich denke, dass diese Botschaft nicht für dich bestimmt war.“  
  
„Was meinst du? Für wen sonst?“  
  
„Ich denke, wer immer das geschrieben hat, denkt, dass Mary noch am Leben ist.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es ist komisch, ihn plötzlich in meinem Haus zu haben. Ich habe mir soviel Mühe gegeben nicht mehr allzu viel an ihn zu denken und es ist mir auch halbwegs gelungen und wird mir nie wieder gelingen, jetzt wo alles nach ihm riecht, ich den Klang seiner Schritte kenne, wenn er über die alten Dielen läuft, sich der Anblick seiner schmalen Silhouette, die sich vor meinen Küchenfenstern abzeichnet, in mein Gehirn gebrannt hat. Grübelnd, suchend, verloren in einsamer Betrachtung.  
  
Er untersucht den Hintereingang, Anderson nimmt Fingerabdrücke. Seine Haare sind etwas dünner geworden, sein Bart etwas grauer. Ich warte auf diesen Victor, aber kein Zeichen von ihm. Ich dachte er hätte mich vielleicht ersetzt. Wäre Sherlocks neuer Assistent. Doch er bleibt ein einmal erwähntes Phantom, ein Luftzug, der durch den Raum gezogen ist und über meine Haut gestreift ist wie der Atem eines Gespensts.  
  
Sherlock schleicht durch den Garten, wirbelt herum und mir ist es ein wenig peinlich, wie verwildert alles ist. Doch er interessiert sich ohnehin nur für den Boden. Zielstrebig geht er zu dem windschiefen Geräteschuppen und greift eine Blechgießkanne, die davor herumliegt, als hätte man sie ewig nicht benutzt, mit Moos bewachsen, so ungefähr.  
  
Er rauscht an mir vorbei in die Küche und lässt Wasser aus dem Hahn in sie hineinlaufen, weicht damit die harte, festgestampfte Erde vor meiner Gartentür auf. Henry kommt die Treppe herunter getapst. Die Hand zum Treppengeländer ausgestreckt, ein bisschen wie Christopher Robin in den Geschichten, die ich ihm immer zum Einschlafen vorlese. Fehlt nur noch der Teddy, den er hinter sich her die Stufen runterschleift. „Schatz, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst oben in meinem Zimmer bleiben.“ Er schmollt, ich nehme ihn keuchend hoch in meine Arme. Allmählich wird er zu groß und zu schwer für diese Geste.  
  
Ein Blick trifft mich durch das trübe Küchenfenster. Sherlock, der wie versteinert draußen im Garten steht und uns beobachtet. Wieder soviel Bedauern in seinen Augen. Einen Moment halten wir inne, ich drinnen, er draußen. Anderson, der Fingerabdrücke nimmt und der, sollte ihm das ganze peinlich sein, es gut zu überspielen weiß.  
  
Henry stopft seine Faust in seinen Mund. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, für die er langsam zu alt wird. Er ist nervös. Außer mich kennt er hier niemanden.  
  
„Anderson!“, schnauzt Sherlock. Er ist in die Hocke gegangen, ich kann ihn nur noch hören. Das raue Bellen im Schwarzblau der Dämmerung. Sie untersuchen ein paar Fußabdrücke, die nicht meine sind.  
  
  
„Ihr solltet heute Abend nicht alleine sein“, raunt Sherlock in der Diele und steht viel zu nahe bei mir. Anderson packt seinen Koffer. Die Proben, die Instrumente, versucht uns nicht zuzuhören. Er ist ganz bezaubernd mit Henry, zeigt ihm den Pinsel, mit dem er Abdrücke sichtbar macht, zeigt ihm, wie es funktioniert und lässt ihn es ausprobieren.  
  
„Sind wir denn in Gefahr?“  
  
„Solange ich die Nachricht nicht entschlüsselt habe, ist nichts auszuschließen. Am besten ich bleibe bei euch.“ Und plötzlich bekomme ich Panik. „Nein!“, sage ich viel zu schnell und fasse ihm vor lauter Schreck an den Bauch, ertaste die harten atmenden Muskeln unter dem weichen Hemd. Einen Moment wird mir schwindelig. Bestürzt schaut er mich an. Fragend. „Ich meine, wir kriegen das schon hin. Ich habe eine Waffe und wenn was ist, melde ich mich bei dir.“  
  
„Ich sage Lestrade bescheid“, knurrt Sherlock. „Er soll jemanden schicken, der das Haus im Auge behält.“  
  
„Ok.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ich ziehe den Vorhang bei Seite. Das dunstige Licht der Straßenlaternen ergießt sich über den parkenden Streifenwagen. Blätter werden von den Ästen gezerrt und fallen auf die Windschutzscheibe, dahinter stopft Sergeant Holder vom Met gerade ein paar Chips in sich rein. Die Augen verschwinden in den Schatten seiner Augenhöhlen. Er hat einen kruden Knochenbau, wirkt wie einer, der lieber zupackt, statt hier zu sitzen und die Einfahrt zuzuparken.  
  
Sherlock sagt ein Killer hält Scotland Yard in Atem. Einem jungen Sergeant wie Holder muss es da natürlich in den Fingern jucken. Stattdessen sitzt er hier. Laub fällt auf seinen Wagen, ein Fuchs huscht über den schmalen Pfad, der immer weiter den Hügel hinauf führt. Ein bisschen tut er mir leid. Ich bin kurz davor runterzugehen und zu sagen, er soll aufhören Chips in sich reinzustopfen und dahin fahren, wo er gebraucht wird. Doch stattdessen ziehe ich den Vorhang zu, lege mich ins Bett und starre im Dunkeln an die Decke.  
  
Ich grüble mich selbst in den Schlaf.  
  
Ich bin noch immer einsam. Und nichts, das ich in den letzten soundsoviel Jahren probiert habe, tröstet mich darüber hinweg, was ich zurückgelassen habe. Dating habe ich vor einer ganzen Weile aufgegeben. Es hat begonnen mich zu langweilen. Ich habe den Frauen teuren Wein gekauft und ihnen gar nicht mehr richtig zugehört. Mit einem kleinen Sohn ist es ohnehin schwer Beziehungen zu knüpfen, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Und dann wieder diese Frage, wie aus dem Nichts. Wer ist Victor?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ich wate durch einen traumlosen Schlaf, allerhöchsten knöchelhoch, wie durch Schlick, ich muss mich richtig durchkämpfen, als ein Kratzen an der Scheibe mich weckt. Blick zur Uhr. 2:21. Ich seufze. Wäre ich nicht so unsanft geweckt worden, ich hätte nicht das Gefühl gehabt überhaupt geschlafen zu haben.  
  
Ich stehe auf und gehe ans Fenster, ein nasskalter Novembersturm fegt durch die nächtlichen Straßen, zerrt an den Ästen. Unten steht der Streifenwagen. Er wirkt dunkel und ausgekühlt. Von Sergeant Holder keine Spur. Vielleicht ist er sich die Beine vertreten? Auf Toilette? Sherlock würde ihm den Kopf abreißen. Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Einen, den ich mir zu lange verboten und nur manchmal erlaubt habe, kaum öfter als eine Zigarette. Ich schüttle ihn ab, den Gedanken an ihn, an seine weiße Haut, die harten Muskeln, das nervige Gehabe und gehe auf die Toilette. Ich drücke die Klospülung, wasche mir Gesicht und Hände und trete zurück in den dunklen Flur. Dort ist es so ruhig, dass ich meinen Herzschlag hören kann. Ich schleiche nach unten in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Wasser einzugießen. Ich schaue gedankenverloren in den Hof. Die schwarzen Büsche bewegen sich gespenstisch im Wind.  
  
Gegenüber von der Küche ist die Tür zu Henrys Zimmer nur angelehnt. Ich werfe einen Blick hinein. Er liegt friedlich in seinem weichen Bett und schläft, hält seinen Winnie Pooh Stoffbären fest umklammert. Im schleierhaften Blau des Nachtlichts hat sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas so Unbekümmertes, dass es mir einen Stich ins Herz versetzt.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bringe ich ihn in die Schule. Es läuft nicht gut. Er ist der Außenseiter. Der Junge mit der toten Mami. Und es ist, als zöge er sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurück. Die einzigen Worte, die er manchmal an mich richtet, sind morgens am Frühstückstisch: „Muss ich dahin, Papi?“  
  
Ich mache gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Rücke seine etwas zu groß geratene Schuluniform gerade und küsse ihn auf die Stirn, nur um dem hoffenden Blick aus seinen kugelrunden Augen nicht begegnen zu müssen, als ich ihm sage, dass es sicher bald besser für ihn laufen würde. Es ist pure Verlegenheit, weil ich mir nicht anders zu helfen weiß.  
  
Er ist traurig. Und in seiner Traurigkeit wird er mir immer ähnlicher. Zugegeben, ich bin ihm kein gutes Vorbild. Und manchmal frage ich mich, wenn ich ihn so allein durch die Horden plappernder Schulkinder trotten sehe, ob er von den anderen ausgeschlossen wird oder ob er sich selbst ausschließt. Mir tut es weh, weil es nichts gibt, was ich dagegen tun kann. Und niemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden kann.  
  
Nachricht von Sherlock.  
  
_Bin bei dir zu Hause. Wo bist du? –SH_  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlock ist so in Rage, dass er ganz vergisst die Brille abzusetzen, die, als er sich so über den Sekretär beugt, fast über den knochigen Nasenrücken rutscht. Trotz aller Ernsthaftigkeit muss ich mir kurz ein Lächeln verkneifen. Er ist immer noch so schön, ganz besonders im Profil, wenn er die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht und das grelle Licht, das durch das Wohnzimmerfenster fällt, seine kantigen Konturen scharf umrandet.  
  
Er deutet auf den Zettel. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es jemand ist, der früher mit Mary zusammengearbeitet hat und mit ihr über eine Art Geheimcode kommunizieren will. Hat sie irgendwelche Bücher mitgebracht?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, auf dem Dachboden sind noch ein paar Kisten mit ihren alten Büchern! Wieso?“  
  
„Ich denke, es handelt sich hierbei um Koordinaten.“  
  
„Koordinaten?“  
  
Erstaunlich wie schnell wir in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen. Du redest, ich frage. Du redest wieder, aber ich erhalte nur selten eine Antwort.  
  
„Du meinst wie damals bei Soo Lin Yao?“  
  
„Ja, genau! Wir brauchen das Buch dazu! Dann haben wir den Schlüssel!“  
  
  
Wir gehen hoch auf den alten Dachboden. Ich dachte mit dem Aufreißen der alten Kisten würde ich auch alte Wunden aufreißen, doch stattdessen wirbelt jede Menge Staub durch die Luft und hinterlässt einen pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge.  
  
„Das sind ihre Bücher.“  
  
Sherlock hockt sich auf den Boden, sein Mantel liegt um ihn herum ausgebreitet wie ein schwarzes Cape und wird dreckig. Warum zieht er ihn auch nie aus? Er durchwühlt die Kiste mit den Büchern, fleddert durch die Seiten der großen Liebesromane. Milan Kundera, Zadie Smith, Zeruya Shalev. Er gleicht die Koordinaten auf dem Zettel mit den Büchern ab, murmelt vor sich hin, legt ein Buch zurück, greift das nächste, zischt durch die Zähne, legt es zurück, wird ungeduldig. „Es muss ein Buch sein, das beide haben. Amerikanisch.“  
  
Er grübelt im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Ich lasse ihn und gehe herunter in die Küche, um uns beiden Tee zu machen. Ich stehe da und schnaufe unter der Last seiner Anwesenheit, während ich darauf warte, dass das Wasser kocht.  
  
Sherlock kommt herunter. Er hat den Mantel abgelegt, die dunklen, oliveschwarzen Locken sind zerzaust. So wirkt er weniger herrisch, eher grazil, die Schultern schmal und plötzlich erwische ich mich bei dem Gedanken, wie er hier gut reinpassen würde in das gutbürgerliche Hampstead. Verwilderte Buchsbaumhecken, die über die halbhohen Backsteinmauern in die schmalen Straßen ragen, am Wochenende das Dröhnen eines Rasenmähers von irgendwoher und zur U-Bahn runter muss man mit dem Lift. So ungefähr.  
  
„Konntest du etwas rausfinden?“, frage ich und schlürfe meinen Tee.  
  
„Mir fehlt das Buch“, knurrt Sherlock in seine Tasse. Dann stehen wir herum und schauen uns etwas peinlichberührt an. Umgeben von den nebelblauen Wänden und den schweren Kolonialstilmöbeln, die unter ihrer eigenen Last zu schnaufen scheinen. Viele davon hat Mary ausgewählt. Ich habe dafür keinen Blick.  
  
Die Wanduhr in der Diele schlägt zur vollen Stunde. Ein leiser, blecherner Klang, der an Besuche bei meiner Großtante erinnert und den Geschmack von Roastbeef und Mischgemüse mit sich bringt.  
  
„Möchtest du zum Essen bleiben?“, frage ich etwas steif und versuche es möglichst zwanglos klingen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich muss gleich wieder los. Ich bin da an so einer Sache dran.“  
  
„Ja, achso, kein Problem.“ Ich lecke mir über die Lippen. Ich muss mir viel über die Lippen lecken, so peinlich ist es.  
  
Sherlock geht zum Sekretär, nimmt seinen Mantel von der Stuhllehne und streift ihn sich über. „Ich, ähm, hab das Zimmer oben hergerichtet. Falls irgendetwas ist.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Das Zimmer oben. Baker Street. Zwei Jahre meines Lebens und gleichzeitig die besten. Eine traurige Bilanz.  
  
„Ich denke wir kommen klar“, sage ich aus falschem Stolz heraus, während ich mich gleichzeitig frage, ob das so eine vernünftige Entscheidung ist. Schließlich scheint da draußen irgendwas zu lauern.  
  
„Machs gut“, sagt er. „Ich meld mich, sobald ich etwas rausgefunden habe.“  
  
„Ist gut.“  
  
Es ist wie in einem Liebesfilm. Wir stehen an der Tür, Sherlock schon mit einem Fuß im Vorgarten. Keiner weiß, was er sagen soll, aber man will auch nicht, dass der andere geht.  
  
Ich schaue ihm nach, wie er hinter dem gusseisernen Tor verschwindet. Ein Quietschen, ein Krachen, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt, dann wird er von der Straße verschluckt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Ich hole Henry von der Schule ab. Nach meiner Schicht im Royal Free Hospital bin ich wie üblich etwas zu spät. Mrs. Hodgson weiß bescheid und kräuselt nur noch die Lippen, sobald ich in das leere Klassenzimmer stürme. Kreide schwirrt in der staubigen Nachmittagsluft. Bilder hängen an den Wänden. Das Bild von der Frau mit dem türkisfarbenen Kleid und den gelben Haaren sticht jedes mal aufs Neue heraus. Mary.  
  
Henry rutscht von seinem Stuhl weiter hinten am Fenster und verrenkt sich, um sich den wuchtigen Ranzen um die Schultern zu hängen.  
  
„Na komm schon, den nehme ich“, sage ich und greife den vollgepackten Ranzen. Mit der freien Hand schiebe ich Henry sanft zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Um meine Verspätung wieder gut zu machen, gehe ich mit ihm Fish and Chips essen unten in der High Street. Er plappert unentwegt und spielt mit seinem Essen. Ich ermahne ihn etwas strenger als nötig. Vielleicht liegt es an Mrs. Hodgsons gekräuselten Lippen, vielleicht aber auch an der Tatsache, dass ich immer wieder einen Blick auf mein Handy werfe, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache bin.  
  
Anschließend machen wir einen Abstecher in den Waterstones. Er sucht sich einen One Piece-Manga aus und lümmelt damit für den Rest des Nachmittags auf dem Sofa, während ich rund um ihn herum aufräume, Wäsche aufsammle und ein wenig Staub wische. Ich gehe gerade mit dem Staubwedel durch die Etagen des weißen Bücherregals, wische schon dran vorbei, als es mir plötzlich wieder in den Sinn kommt. Dan Brown. Sakrileg. Die flüchtige Erinnerung daran, wie ich es mir von Mary geborgt habe, weil ich es selber lesen wollte. Soweit ist es nie gekommen, aber der gute Wille war noch da. Mir kommt eine flüchtige Idee, die mir bald so albern erscheint, dass ich sie vorläufig wieder verwerfe.  
  
Ich schaue zum Sekretär. Der Zettel mit den Koordinaten ist verschwunden. Sherlock muss ihn mitgenommen haben. Ok, denke ich, ok, und fahre mir durch das seidige Haar. Erstmal Abendbrot.  
  
Nachdem ich Henry ins Bett gebracht habe, schlurfe ich erschöpft runter ins Wohnzimmer, um mir ein Glas Scotch einzugießen. Es war das allabendliche Hin und Her zwischen Zähneputzen müssen und nicht Zähneputzen wollen, sich weigern den Pyjama anzuziehen und bockig die Arme vor der Brust verschränken. Die üblichen Schreie hallten durchs Haus. _Nein! – Nein! – Ich will Mami!_  
  
Inzwischen ist Ruhe eingekehrt, im schummrigen Licht des Kaminfeuers sacke ich seufzend aufs Sofa und nippe an meinem Scotch. Sergeant Holder wurde abgerufen wegen eines Notfalls in einem nahegelegenen U-Bahnhof, soweit ich das richtig verstanden habe. Irgendetwas schwirrt wie eine Fliege durch den Raum und versucht meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, doch im Moment fällt es mir schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Da ist noch immer die Sache mit Sherlock, der mir noch immer unter die Haut geht wie am ersten Tag. Meine Gedanken sind so laut, dass ich es beinahe überhört hätte, das Kratzen an der Fensterscheibe. Es ist über die letzten Tage zu sehr zur Gewohnheit geworden, das Heulen des Windes, das Rumoren in den Luftschächten, das Kratzen von Ästen an den Fensterschreiben. Heute jedoch, und das Wissen darum sickert nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein, ist es windstill.  
  
Ich stelle mein Glas bei Seite und nähere mich mit klopfendem Herzen der Hintertür, die von der Küche aus zum Garten führt. Ich spähe in die Dunkelheit. Höre das leise Rauschen der Nacht, entdecke die gekrümmten Gestalten der schwarzen Büsche im Garten. Einen Moment stehe ich so da, regungslos. Nicht weit von mir höre ich ein leises Krachen, wie ein Zweig, der auf dem Boden zertreten wird. „Hallo?“, höre ich mich sagen und lausche in die Stille. Nichts. Und je länger ich lausche und starre, desto lächerlicher wird meine Angst. In der Dunkelheit begegnen wir uns selbst, sagt man das nicht so?  
  
Wieder ein Geräusch. Das leise Scharren von Blech auf Beton. Es kommt vom Geräteschuppen. Ich nehme mein Handy und stelle die Taschenlampen App ein. Mit dem künstlich weißen, aber immer noch schwachen Licht, das sich in der weitläufigen Dunkelheit meines Gartens verliert, nähere ich mich dem Schuppen.  
  
Verdammt, es gefällt mir. Die Gefahr. Ich schrecke kurz auf, bin aber beinahe enttäuscht, als ein kleines Tier aus der Schwärze des Schuppens hervorhuscht und im Gebüsch verschwindet. Es könnte der Marder sein, der den Nachbarn neulich Nacht schon das Zündkabel zerbissen hat. Ich atme auf und gehe zurück zu dem trüben Rechteck der offenstehenden Tür. So benommen von meinem Rausch, dass ich den Umschlag auf der Schwelle beinahe übersehe. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er eben noch nicht da lag.  
  
Es ist ein schlichter brauner Briefumschlag. Unbeschriftet. Völlig unspektakulär. ZU unspektakulär.  
  
Ich öffne ihn und schütte den Inhalt in meine offene Hand. Einen Moment inspiziere ich es ungläubig. Könnten Kerne sein. Orangenkerne vielleicht.  
  
  
Als ich in Henrys Zimmer eile, um ihn zu wecken, liegt er bereits stocksteif und wach in seinem Bett. Das Gesicht zu einer Fratze der Angst verzogen. „Papi, da ist ein Mann an meinem Fenster!“  
  
Ich schaue zum Fenster und sehe mein eigenes verzerrtes Spiegelbild.  
  
„Eben war er noch da!“  
  
„Na los komm!“, sage ich so sanft wie möglich. Ich stopfe ein paar Pullis und Hosen aus seinem Schrank in eine Reisetasche. Ich sage, dass er sich anziehen soll. „Es ist eine Übung“, sage ich hastig und bemühe mich nicht panisch zu werden. „So wie in der Schule.“  
  
Henry kommt nur schwer in die Gänge, etwas ruppig zerre ich ihm den Pulli über den Kopf und trage ihn nach vorn zur Tür. Dort schlüpft er träge in seine Schuhe, ich knie mich vor ihn und binde ihm mit nervösen Fingern die Schnürsenkel zu. Ängstlich schaut er mich aus der Kapuze seines dunkelblauen Anoraks heraus an. „Keine Sorge, mein Schatz, wir werden nur ein paar Tage verreisen.“  
  
Hektisch werfe ich noch einmal einen Blick in alle Räume. Das Feuer im Kamin ist gelöscht, die Hintertür geschlossen. Dann habe ich noch so etwas wie einen Geistesblitz und greife den Dan Brown Roman aus dem Regal im Wohnzimmer und stopfe ihn in die Reisetasche. „Komm, komm!“, flüstere ich leicht panisch werdend und scheuche Henry zur Tür raus. Wir eilen zu unserem Auto, dem sanddornfarbenen Renault meiner Schwester, der regungslos in der Einfahrt parkt. Die Scheinwerfer leuchten uns wie Katzenaugen entgegen, als ich die Fernentriegelung betätige.  
  
Etwas behäbig klettert Henry in seinen Kindersitz. Ich zurre den Gurt um ihn fest, gehe vor zur Fahrertür und drehe den Schlüssel um. Nichts. Noch einmal. Nichts. „Fuck, komm schon“, zische ich. „Mist! Mist! Mist!“ Nach etlichen Fehlversuchen dresche ich wütend auf das Lenkrad ein. Henrys erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck ist wie festgefroren.  
  
Eins, zwei Sekunden weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll, als ein Schatten an meinem Fenster vorbeihuscht.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Sir?“  
  
Ich schrecke auf und sinke erleichtert in das weiche Leder meines Sitzes, als ich in das fahle Gesicht des Sergeants starre. Er ist zurück. „Jesus, Holder!“  
  
„Kann ich Sie irgendwo hinbringen, Sir?“  
  
Er blendet mich mit seiner grellen Taschenlampe.  
  
„Und wie“, keuche ich. _Und wie Sie mich irgendwo hinbringen können._


	3. Wiedersehen mit Victor

„Im Bad liegen Handtücher für dich und den Kleinen! Das Bett ist frisch bezogen. Wenn du willst, richte ich noch das Sofa für dich her.“  
  
„Nein, schon gut, das kann ich doch selbst machen.“  
  
Wir flüstern in der Diele. Henry sitzt auf dem Sofa und trinkt warmen Kakao. Weiß Gott, wo Sherlock den her hat. Hat er damit gerechnet? Er war eben unten bei Mrs. Hudson, also wer weiß.  
  
„Hast du“, das alles ist etwas peinlich und verkrampft, seine Nähe, sein Atem, sein alles, „ein T-Shirt?“  
  
Sherlock nickt, geht in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich höre das vertraute Knarren der Schranktüren. „Hier“, sagt Sherlock sanft. Ich nehme das T-Shirt und gehe ins Badezimmer. Dort lege ich meine Kleidung ab und wasche mir das Gesicht. Hier ist es immer noch wie früher. Das Flaschengrün der Fliesen, das Brummen der Lüftung, der herbe Duft seines teuren Haarshampoos, die perfekte Illusion.  
  
Die vollgestellte Ablage mit all den Kosmetikprodukten von Clarins, die sich aneinander drängen und gegenseitig überragen; zackig und unsortiert wie die Skyline einer Stadt – Feuchtigkeitscreme, Nagelpflege, Rasierschaum, Anti-Frizz-Serum, Haargel und was nicht alles... Er stellt sie nie in den Spiegelschrank, als wäre das ein Handgriff zuviel. Zwischen all dem Zeug steht ein einfaches Glas, in seiner Schlichtheit fast überwältigend, zwei Zahnbürsten fallen darin auseinander, rot und blau, wie Tulpen in einer Vase. Eine traurige Erinnerung daran, was ist, und daran, was nicht mehr ist. Die Illusion ist dahin.  
  
„Victor“, forme ich stumm mit meinen Lippen. Immer noch ein Phantom und doch überall präsent.  
  
Ich bringe Henry ins Bett. Er lässt sich kaum beruhigen. Ich küsse ihn, streiche seinen Pony aus seiner Stirn, fasele in seine honigblonden Haare. „Hier ist es sicher“, sage ich und muss mich selbst darüber wundern. War das nicht der Grund, warum ich die Baker Street verlassen habe? Und welche Ironie, dass der Ort, den ich für zu gefährlich hielt, auf einmal der einzige ist, an dem es noch sicher ist.  
  
Ich rolle mich an seinem Fußende zusammen wie ein Hund und warte bis er schläft, schlafe dabei selbst fast ein. Ich bin erschöpft. Es kostet mich viel Kraft, die Ruhe und Sicherheit auszustrahlen, die ich selbst kaum empfinde.  
  
Als er endlich eingeschlafen ist, gehe ich nach unten. Sherlock sitzt im trüben Licht der Schreibtischlampe und grübelt über der auf den Notizzettel gekritzelten Botschaft. Wälzt dabei in dem Dan Brown, den ich ihm gegeben habe.  
  
„Hast du was?“  
  
Er zieht sich die Brille vom Gesicht und atmet laut aus.  
  
„Ich weiß die Wahrheit.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Das sind die ersten Worte“, seufzt er. „ _Ich weiß die Wahrheit_... Jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.“  
  
Ich nehme den Notizzettel vom Schreibtisch und betrachte ihn.  
  
„Ich kann dich ablösen!“  
  
„Nein, nein, du brauchst deine Kräfte, ruh dich aus!“  
  
Ich sinke auf das Sofa und wische mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Diese Tatenlosigkeit macht mich wahnsinnig. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht!“, seufze ich. Wir schauen uns lang an. Die Anspannung fällt von uns ab. Aus Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung und sich langsam einschleichender Vertrautheit.  
  
„Wer ist Victor?“ Es steht mir nicht zu, das zu fragen. Ich tue es trotzdem.  
  
„Wie?“ Er scheint kurzzeitig irritiert. Wie ich darauf komme, was das hiermit zu tun hat, und woher kenne ich eigentlich seinen Namen! Ich muss mich das selbst alles fragen.  
  
„Victor“, seufze ich und sinke tiefer in die weichen Polster. „Du hast ihn mal erwähnt.“  
  
„Er ist ein Freund“, knurrt Sherlock, setzt sich die Brille wieder auf, die zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger baumelte, und beugt sich erneut über seine Notizen.  
  
„Ein guter Freund?“, frage ich und lache, obwohl mir gar nicht nach lachen zu mute ist.  
  
„Mmh.“ Mehr erfahre ich nicht. Er ist wieder in seinem Tunnel. Ich nehme die Tagesdecke, die zusammengefaltet auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas liegt, und breite sie über mich aus. Es hat etwas Behagliches. Das Geräusch von Sherlocks drahtigen Fingern, die sich durch die Seiten eines Buches graben, sein brauner Wuschelkopf im warmen Licht der Schreibtischlampe, die Nacht, die über uns fällt wie ein schwerer Samtmantel. Ich habe nicht vor zu schlafen, aber irgendwie passiert es trotzdem.  
  
  
Ich wache auf von zuviel Licht und leisem Straßenlärm. Soetwas gibt es in meinem Schlafzimmer in Hampstead nicht und allmählich kehrt die Erinnerung daran zurück, wo ich mich befinde und warum ich mich dort befinde. Ich reibe mir den steifen Nacken und setze mich auf. Es ist ruhig, aber dennoch spüre ich ihn. Den atmenden Körper, der sich mit mir im Raum befindet. Es ist Sherlock. Er ist mit verschränkten Armen über seinen Notizen auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen. Die Brille ist etwas unglücklich auf seinem Gesicht verrutscht. Ich stehe auf und ziehe sie ihm vorsichtig ab. Ich klappe sie zusammen und lege sie neben den schwarzen Haarschopf. Unter seinem Ellbogen lugt das weiße Papier des Notizzettels hervor. Ich halte den Atem an aus Angst ich würde ihn wecken und ziehe ihn vorsichtig hervor. Nervös beginne ich das Gekritzel zu entziffern. Seine kindliche Handschrift, die Buchstaben stehen krumm und schief wie verwachsene Zähne. So als hätte er gar nicht hingesehen, als er sie schrieb. Würde mich nicht wundern.    
  
_Ich_  
_weiß_  
_die_  
_Wahrheit_  
_über_  
_dich_  
_wer_  
_der_  
_Vater_  
_von_  
_Henry_  
_ist_  
  
_ein_  
_Gespenst_  
  
  
„Was zur Hölle! Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
  
Sherlock, der längst aufgewacht ist, richtet sich schläfrig auf und blinzelt mich müde an.  
  
„Sherlock?“  
  
„Es bedeutet vermutlich gar nichts.“  
  
Seine ruhige, sanfte und zurückhaltende Art treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.  
  
„Was?“ Deswegen bin ich nicht hier, denke ich. Um mit Samthandschuhen angefasst zu werden. Und das ausgerechnet von ihm. „Sherlock, du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was das bedeutet!“  
  
Ich beuge mich über den Tisch, starre ihm direkt in seine tauwettergrauen Augen.  
  
„Sherlock! Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was los ist!“  
  
Je ruhiger er ist, desto hitziger werde ich. War schon immer so. Wird sich nie ändern.  
  
Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht uns, fast zeitgleich wird sie geöffnet, auf diese zögerlich, mütterlich besorgte Art wie sie mir noch von früher vertraut ist. Ich höre ihre Stimme, bevor ich sie sehe. „Sherlock, Sie haben schon wieder nicht die Klingel gehört...“  
  
„Und die vom Handy offensichtlich auch nicht!“  
  
In der Tür stehen Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson, halten irritiert inne, als sie uns beide zusammen sehen in unseren Schlabbershirts und dem aufgewühlten Ausdruck in unseren verschlafenen Gesichtern.  
  
„John!“,  begrüßt mich Mrs. Hudson und fasst sich beherzt an die Brust, „ich habe gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet. Wie schön Sie hier zu sehen!“  
  
Sie ist ein wenig älter geworden. Sie wirkt zerbrechlicher, die Knie etwas klobiger in den lavendelfarbenen Stützstrumpfhosen, der gräuliche Schimmer ihrer ständig mitfühlenden Augen verborgen in den Höhlen ihrer Augen, ein paar Altersflecken fallen wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihre Schläfen, aber hinter diesem zarten Gerüst schlägt noch immer ein waches, wissbegieriges Herz.  
  
„Hallo, Mrs. Hudson“, sage ich etwas unterkühlt und schäme mich ein wenig deswegen, weil mir die Umstände verbieten mich ernsthaft über dieses Wiedersehen zu freuen. „Lestrade!“, sage ich, statt einer Begrüßung und er nickt mir mit herber Zurückhaltung zu. Er hat einen unappetitlichen Fleck auf seinem Trenchcoat, den ich für verschütteten Kaffee halten würde, doch Sherlock ist sich nicht zu schade, meine irrtümliche Annahme zu korrigieren.  
  
„Ist Matilda das Essen nicht bekommen?“, fragt Sherlock und gibt sich gelassen. Ich könnte ihn ohrfeigen.  
  
Lestrade schaut an sich herunter und räuspert sich verlegen. „Ja, ähm, ich hab sie zum Abschied hochgenommen. Da hat sie mir ihr ganzes Frühstück auf den Mantel gespuckt“, sagt er liebevoll, beinahe stolz und sogar ehrfürchtig vor soviel Glück, das nur Vätern zu Teil wird. Es ist mir nicht unbekannt.  
  
Matilda. Das muss also seine kleine Tochter sein. Er und Molly sind ein Paar geworden. Das hab ich noch mitbekommen, bevor ich... bevor ich...  
  
„Weswegen sind Sie hergekommen, Lestade? Sie müssen es eilig gehabt haben, wenn Ihnen nicht einmal Zeit blieb, ihren Mantel zu wechseln.“  
  
„Nun, die anderen Mäntel sind mittlerweile auch alle besudelt, also insofern macht das keinen Unterschied.“ Er lacht und lässt seine kreideweißen Zähne aufblitzen.  
  
Sherlock starrt ihn unbeeindruckt an, zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl, die langen Beine ausgestreckt und lässig übereinandergeschlagen. Er kann manchmal so ein Idiot sein.  
  
„Also, weswegen sind Sie hier?“, fragt er gelangweilt. Es fällt manchmal schwer zu sagen, wann er es nur spielt und wann er es tatsächlich ist.  
  
„Oh, das wird Sie interessieren!“, er freut sich ein bisschen, als er das verkündet, und wedelt mit einem dünnen Umschlag in der Luft. „Der Fußabdruck, den wir am Tatort in Sussex Gardens gefunden haben, er stimmt mit dem Fußabdruck überein, den Sie in Johns Garten fanden!“  
  
Sussex Gardens, Johns Garten – die Worte fliegen mir um die Ohren wie Gewehrkugeln. „Moment, was?“  
  
„Sussex Gardens, Mann stürzt vom Balkon aus dem ersten Stock und stirbt, wir glauben, es war Mord!“, leiert Sherlock die Fakten herunter, während er seinen knochigen Hintern vom Stuhl schwingt und von Lestrade den Ordner entgegennimmt. Er späht hinein und verengt die Augen. Ich reiche ihm seine Brille. „Danke!“ Er verzieht die Lippen zu einem genervten Lächeln, um so seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, und schiebt sich das kantige Gestell über die Nase.  
  
Der Umschlag liegt aufgeklappt in seiner Armbeuge wie ein Baby, während wir alle nervös um ihn herumstehen und dabei zusehen, wie er sich den Befund der Spurensicherung durchliest.  
  
„Oh, komme ich zu spät zu der Party?“  
  
Die Tür knarrt, ein Mann tritt ein, groß, schlank, graues T-Shirt, braunes Samtjackett. Wie selbstverständlich balanciert er eine vollgestopfte Papiertüte von Sainsbury’s in seiner Armbeuge. Ein Baguette ragt daraus hervor wie ein Knüppel, ganz oben auf liegt eine Sechserpackung Eier und der Duft von reifem Käse und Orangen entfaltet sich im Raum.  
  
Victor.  
  
Ich schlucke schwer. Sherlocks Blick hat etwas von einem Kind, das man beim Klauen von Süßigkeiten aus der Naschschublade erwischt hat.    
  
Victors Blick schweift irritiert durch den Raum. Er sucht Antworten in unseren überforderten Gesichtern.  
  
Lestrade starrt rotgesichtig auf den Boden, schwer nach dem Motto, dass wenn er uns nicht sehen kann, wir ihn auch nicht sehen können; Mrs. Hudson wird von einer Art blindem Aktivismus gepackt und sagt, „Oh Victor, lass mich dir das abnehmen!“, während sie ihm die Einkaufstüte aus den Armen nimmt und froh ist, damit in der Küche verschwinden zu können. Sherlock fängt sich wieder und starrt weiter in seine Dokumente, während er uns miteinander bekannt macht und möglichst gleichgültig mit der langen Hand in der Luft herum wedelt. „John – Victor, Victor – John!“  
  
Victor starrt ihn entsetzt an, doch er scheint ein Gentleman zu sein, schüttelt seinen Unglauben mit einem Lachen ab und reicht mir die Hand. „Freut mich!“, sagt er und greift kräftig meine Hand.  
  
„Ja, ebenso.“ Sherlock, in den Befund vertieft, läuft wie ein Schlafwandelnder durch das Zimmer, tippt sich an die Lippen, grübelt, faselt und mir wird das alles ein wenig zu viel. Das Zimmer ist wie früher schon so oft überbevölkert und ich stehe hier in kaum mehr als meinen Boxershorts. „Ich werde mal nach Henry sehen“, sage ich heiser und gehe hinauf.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Später, die Sonne steht schon tief, höre ich sie im Halbdunkel der Diele flüstern. Sie denken ich kann sie nicht hören, während ich mir ein Tomate-Cheddar-Sandwich zubereite.  
  
Lestrade ist zurück zum Yard, Henry sitzt unten bei Mrs. Hudson und trinkt Kakao.  
  
„Das ist also deine alte Flamme, ja?“  
  
„Wer sagt das?“  
  
„Lestrade, vorhin, während du dich in deinem Fall vergraben hast.“  
  
Ich höre Sherlock brummen, ein Kussgeräusch. Mir zieht sich der Magen zusammen.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich wäre deine alte Flamme“, säuselt er auf Sherlocks Lippen. Ich kann es hören, wie sein Atem sich auf seine Haut legt, Sherlocks stocksteifes Schweigen. Ich drehe den Wasserhahn voll auf und fange an abzuwaschen, damit ich sie nicht hören muss.  
  
Lestrade war schon immer ein großer Fan von uns. Wir haben immer so getan, als hätten wir das Getuschel hinter unseren Rücken nicht gehört. „Da läuft doch was zwischen den beiden!“  
  
Die Wahrheit kennen nur wir beide. Und es ist immer noch so traurig, dass es mir das Herz zerreißt.  
  
Als das mit Mary war, war ich so frustriert, dass ich einen Freund zum reden brauchte. Sherlock kam nicht in Frage, weil er, nunja, weil er Sherlock war. Also traf ich mich an einem regnerischen Mittwochabend mit Lestrade auf ein Pint in einem Pub in der City. Über die Theke gebeugt beichtete ich ihm alles, was in meiner Ehe schief lief. Keine Kraft mehr die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, die ich mir nur aus Eitelkeit zugelegt hatte – weil ich mir selbst nicht eingestehen konnte, dass ich den Karren in den Dreck gefahren hatte. Und in Lestrade hatte ich einen geduldigen Zuhörer gefunden. Mit ernster Miene kauerte er über seinem Pint und nickte hin und wieder anteilnehmend.  
  
„Ich glaube meine Ehe ist vorbei“, sagte ich. Das muss so 2016 gewesen sein. Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus meinem Glas und gab ihm (aber vor allem mir) Zeit diese Nachricht zu verdauen.  
  
„Ich glaube, sie geht fremd.“ Ich weiß noch, wie  erschöpft ich war, wie ich diese Brocken Information mit letzter Kraft auswürgte und dann, sobald ich die Worte aussprach, überkam mich fast ein angenehmes Gefühl der Leere. Und dann sprudelte es nur so aus mir heraus. „Nachts um zwei klingelt ihr Handy! Diese ganzen Überstunden, die sie macht. Ich kann ihr einfach nicht mehr vertrauen!“  
  
Lestrade schwieg bedeutungsvoll. Wir tranken, verfolgten mit betroffenen Gesichtern das Spiel im Fernsehen.  
  
„Was ist mit Sherlock?“  
  
Es klang mehr wie ein Vorschlag als wie eine Frage. Ich lachte heiser in mein Glas, weil es so absurd war, plötzlich mit Sherlock zu kommen.  
  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
  
„Sehen Sie ihn noch ab und zu?“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was soll die Frage?“  
  
Lestrade schien seltsam verlegen. Der Blick glasig auf seinen Drink gerichtet. Und doch war da soviel Wohlwollen, soviel Selbstzufriedenheit in seiner Stimme, dass mir in schwummriger Vorahnung dessen, was gleich kommen würde, flau im Magen wurde.  
  
„Ach kommen Sie, John, haben Sie das all die Zeit nicht gewusst?“  
  
„Nein, was?“ Ich lachte unsicher und dann sagte Lestrade das Unsagbare. Etwas, das nie und unter keinen Umständen ausgesprochen, geschweige denn gedacht werden durfte. Denn sonst... was sonst? Dialoge, die man mit sich selber führt und demnach auch nirgendwohin führen.  
  
„Er ist verliebt in Sie!“  
  
Ich schluckte. Es war wie in einem von diesen Filmen. Die Musik setzt aus, keiner sagt etwas, alles lauscht, das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren. Nur eine Sekunde. Aber es reichte.  
  
Ich prustete in mein Glas und suchte in seinem Gesicht Anzeichen dafür, dass das ein schlechter Scherz war, aus Verlegenheit vielleicht, aber es schien ihm völlig Ernst damit. Das Lächeln fror fest auf meinen Lippen und plötzlich wurde mir schwindelig. Das Gedudel aus den Boxen, das Klimpern der Gläser, der klebrige Geruch von verschüttetem Ale, das alles wurde mir ein bisschen zuviel. Die Luft hier drinnen wurde mit einem Mal sehr stickig.  
  
„Ich glaub ich muss nach Hause!“  
  
„Ernsthaft, John! Wäre es so eine Schande?“  
  
„Was?“, fragte ich übellaunig, schon dabei mir mein Sakko überzuziehen.  
  
„Mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, der Sie liebt und versteht wie kein anderer?“  
  
„Oh Gott, ich glaub Sie lesen zu viele Jojo Moyes Romane, ganz ernsthaft! Nichts für Ungut, Kumpel!“  
  
Ich legte ein paar Scheine auf die Bar und verschwand in die Nacht. Trotz der schwülen Luft schlotterten mir die Knie. Ich wusste nicht, wohin mit mir. Nach Hause wollte ich nicht, also lief ich ziellos durch die verwinkelten Straßen der City. Die gelben Lichter herannahender Taxis flirrten in der Ferne, schweiften schnell an mir vorbei, jedes von ihnen eine Einladung einzusteigen, irgendwohin zu fahren. Doch um in ein Taxi zu steigen, brauchte man ein Ziel und das hatte ich nicht. Irgendwann stand ich auf er London Bridge und starrte vor mich hin ins schwarze Flusswasser. Hier wo London am ältesten und kaum noch London war. Ich war durcheinander. Lestrades Worte hallten noch nach. Sie sollten ihn mal sehen... Ich fühlte mich wie in einem von diesen Datingmovies. Mit Ashton Kutcher. Und erst als ich diesen Namen dachte, dachte ich lachend, wusste ich, dass ich betrunken war.


	4. Lust auf dich

  
  
Ich habe Lust auf ihn. Seit dieser verdammte Victor hier aufgetaucht ist und in seinem Zimmer schläft. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Warum er hier aufgetaucht ist, warum er in seinem Zimmer schläft, warum ich verdammt noch mal scharf auf meinen besten Freund bin. Ehemals – besten Freund, denke ich traurig und versuche es zu ignorieren. Dem Drang nicht nachzugeben, mich abends an seine Zimmertür zu schleichen und zu lauschen. Victor Trevor. Wer bist du und was machst du? Wo kommst du her?  
  
Ich könnte ihn einfach fragen, nicht? Sherlock! Ich könnte ihn einfach fragen. Doch stattdessen gebe ich Victors Namen in eine Suchmaschine ein und warte fingernägelkauend auf das Ergebnis. Henry hat hier oben Angst bekommen und schläft jetzt bei Mrs. Hudson auf der Couch. Sie umhegt und pflegt ihn wie ihr eigenes Enkelkind. Und weil ich in ihnen beiden zwei sehe, die einander brauchen, lasse ich sie.  
  
Der W-Lan-Empfang hier oben ist schlecht. Schon immer gewesen. Schnaufend klappe ich den Laptop zu und schlurfe auf nackten Sohlen runter in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen – wie angezogen, schon auf der Treppe, von einer fahlen Lichtquelle in der ansonsten dunklen Wohnung. Mit klopfendem Herzen nähere ich mich ihr. Ich weiß, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten kann. Entweder treffe ich Sherlock oder Victor. Und ich bin nicht scharf darauf einem von ihnen während eines anhaltenden postkoitalen Rauschs zu begegnen.  
  
Ich bin wie erstarrt, als ich ihn im surrenden Licht des Kühlschranks baden sehe, seinen straffen nackten Körper gestreckt, als er einen Kanister Milch leer trinkt. Ich fühle mich wie ein Trottel in meinem muffigen grauen T-Shirt und der ausgebeulten Schlafanzughose.  
  
„Hey“, sage ich etwas zu heiser. Sherlock setzt den Kanister ab und starrt mich mit geschwollenen Lippen an. Vom Küssen oder vom Saugen am Milchkanister? Oder... etwas ganz anderem?  
  
„Hey“, sagt Sherlock. Wir starren uns in die Augen wie zwei Zerstrittene, die sich nichts mehr zu sagen haben, und gleichzeitig stauen sich alle Worte, alles Unausgesprochene an und drückt gegen die dünne Wand unserer Herzen. Weiter unten zwischen seinen strammen Schenkeln baumelt sein Penis. Ich versuche nicht hinzusehen.  
  
Da kommt Victor. Ich höre seine Stimme bevor ich ihn sehe. „Darling, hast du noch etwas von dem... Oh hey, John!“  
  
Victor steht mit einer Boxershorts aus schwarzer Seide im Raum. Er ist lang und hat kurze schwarze Haare, die er sich zu einer zerfransten Tolle nach hinten streicht. Seetanggrüne Augen. Sein Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, wenn er spricht. Immer ein schwerzudeutendes Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen. Er und Sherlock müssen in etwa das gleiche Alter haben. Gleich groß. Gleiche Haarfarbe, die gleiche schnöselige Blässe.  
  
Unter Schwulen ist das so üblich. Das ist doch das Klischee, oder? Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. Das ist irgendetwas Narzisstisches. Und doch sind sie unterschiedlich genug. Ich kann nicht richtig meinen Finger drauf legen. Es ist als wäre Victor, wie er da so ausgelassen und halbnackt gegen die Wand lehnt, eine laszivere Version von Sherlock. Sie sind wie der gute und der böse Zwilling; der gute und der böse Superman. Sie zerstören sich gegenseitig. Nur ist es schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen der gute und wer der böse ist. Sherlock mit seiner zynisch-verbohrten Art, oder Victor, mit seiner aufgesetzten Privatschulenfreundlichkeit?  
  
Kennen sie sich von da? Von der Privatschule? War Sherlock der Außenseiter und Victor sein einziger Freund? Eine hübsche kleine Phantasie, die ich mir da zurechtlege. Und so masochistisch.  
  
„Tja, ich werd dann mal wieder.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
1:38 Uhr. Ich wache auf, weil ich auf die Toilette muss und den Punkt erreicht habe, an dem es sich nicht mehr hinauszögern lässt. Das Badezimmer ist unten und grenzt an Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Ich schleiche auf nackten Sohlen durch den dunklen Flur. Es scheint kein Licht mehr durch Sherlocks Schlafzimmertür, doch als ich mich gerade über die Kloschüssel gebeugt erleichtere, höre ich es, das Knarzen und Ächzen der Bettpfosten. Ich halte den Atem an, erstarre an Ort und Stelle mit meinem tropfenden Penis in der Hand. Mit klopfenden Herzen betätige ich die Klospülung und wie um mich selbst zu quälen schleiche ich an die halbdurchsichtige Tür, die vom Badezimmer, direkt in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer führt. Ich fand diese Verbindung immer schon etwas schwierig. Mit Staunen konnte ich schon manches Mal Sherlocks im Milchglas verwischte Silhouette beobachten, wenn er abends seine Kleidung ablegte, und fühlte meinen Körper darauf merkwürdig reagieren. Es schuf eine Nähe zwischen uns beiden, die mir jetzt zum Verhängnis wird.  
  
Ich höre sie Keuchen und Schnaufen durch das laute Surren der Badezimmerlampe. Noch dazu springt die Lüftung an und mein Herz macht einen Satz. Ich fluche, wasche mir mit kaltem Wasser die Hände und haste nach oben in mein Zimmer. Ich ziehe mir die Decke bis unters Kinn, verstecke mich. Mir ist kalt. Ich kühle hier oben aus, während Victor und Sherlock sich schnaufend in ihren Laken wälzen.  
  
Wütend schlage ich meine Faust in das Kissen und keuche heiser hinein. Tränen mischen sich darunter und erst da fällt mir auf, dass ich weine.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch. Victor sitzt mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in einem Sessel im Wohnzimmer, sein Oberkörper ist hinter dem dünnen Papier einer aufgeschlagenen Tageszeitung verborgen. Sherlock sitzt starr wie ein Stein am Küchentisch und starrt in ein Mikroskop. Ich gieße mir ein Glas Wasser ein. „Irgendetwas Neues?“, frage ich heiser. Erschöpft von meinen emotionalen Krämpfen gestern Nacht. Sherlock knurrt.  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht“, sage ich traurig. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mit Henry wieder zurück nach Hause gehe.“  
  
Endlich hebt Sherlock seinen Kopf und schaut mich mit blassem Gesicht an.  
  
„Ich will euch nicht länger zur Last fallen.“  
  
Im Wohnzimmer das Rascheln einer Zeitung. Der Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee wabert zu uns herüber. Mir knurrt der Magen.  
  
„Du...“, sagt Sherlock zögerlich und schaut mich ratlos an, „fällst – uns – nicht – zur Last?“  
  
Als wäre es das Seltsamste und Abwegigste, das er je gehört hat. Sherlock kann das gut. Einem dieses Gefühl geben.  
  
Wir schauen uns lange an. _Ich will dich,_ denke ich lakonisch, _ich will dich noch immer!_  
  
Die Worte kratzen an meiner Kehle, ich hole schon fast Luft, sie auszusprechen, da sagt er die Worte, die jeder Mann gern hören will.  
  
„Ich muss ins Labor, ein paar Tests machen.“  
  
Blanke Panik überkommt mich bei dem Gedanken daran allein mit Victor zu sein.  
  
„Tests? Was für Tests?“  
  
Das Handy surrt auf dem Küchentisch. Sherlock greift danach und verzieht keine Miene, als er die Nachricht liest.  
  
„Es gab einen Mord.“ Sherlock springt auf und wirft sich den Mantel über. „Ihr bleibt hier!“, faucht er, dann sehe ich nur noch den Schweif seines Mantels hinter der Tür verschwinden. Gedämpftes Lachen hinter der raschelnden Zeitung. „So ist er, nicht wahr?“, sagt Victor und legt die Zeitung zusammengefaltet in seinen Schoß. „Überall gleichzeitig und nirgends richtig.“  
  
Er ist noch schnöseliger als Mycroft, denke ich. Aber irgendwie hat er Recht. Auch wenn es mir anmaßend erscheint. Aber ist es das wirklich? Anmaßend? Oder bin ich der jenige, der hier anmaßend ist? Ich habe kein Recht auf ihn. Ich habe kein Recht auf Intimität! Nicht mehr.  
  
„Ja“, sage ich traurig. „Ich geh mal ins Bad.“  
  
Ich dachte im Bad wäre ich sicher, doch als ich den Klodeckel aufschlage, schwimmt ein benutztes Kondom in dem trüben Spülwasser. Haben sie etwa – heut Morgen – schon wieder?  
  
Ich muss hier raus, denke ich.  
  
Als ich aus dem Bad komme, ist Victor verschwunden. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, stopfe meine Klamotten in meine Reisetasche, hole meinen quengelnden Sohn bei Mrs. Hudson ab und laufe mit ihm die Baker Street runter Richtung U-Bahn. Er will nicht und zerrt immer wieder an meiner Hand. Ich verliere die Geduld und schnauze ihn an. Entsetzen steht in seinem hübschen kleinem Kindergesicht und im selben Moment tut es mir leid. So unendlich leid. Ich knie mich zu ihm herunter, küsse seine Haare, drücke ihn an meine Brust, versuche alles, damit er aufhört. Säusele solange tröstende Worte, bis ich mir selbst fast glaube.  
  
Ich habe es unterschätzt, was es mit mir machen würde und wie wenig sicher ich mich dort fühlen konnte, wo ich alles verloren habe.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Als ich die Tür zu unserem Haus öffne, höre ich das wilde Hämmern in meiner Brust. Ein dumpfes Vibrieren liegt in der Luft. Das Haus atmet.  
  
Es ist eine Atmosphäre der Angst, so dicht, dass ich mich durch sie hindurchkämpfen muss, als ich die Treppen hoch zum ersten Stock steige. Die Stufen geben ächzend unter meinen Schritten nach. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?  
  
In meinem Schlafzimmer wühle ich durch die Schubladen der Kommode. Irgendwo zwischen altem Gerümpel und dem was noch Erinnerung ist, ertaste ich einen einfachen Messingschlüssel und schließe damit das schmale Geheimfach auf. Mit zittrigen Händen greife ich die Browning. Allein das Gewicht in meiner Schusshand zu spüren gibt mir ein ungeahntes Gefühl der Sicherheit. Ich atme durch.  
  
„Was machst du da, Papi?“  
  
Ich fahre herum und stopfe die Pistole in den Bund meiner Jeans. Schmerzhaft drückt sie von dort aus gegen mein Steißbein. Doch es ist ein guter Schmerz. Er verleiht mir ein Gefühl der Macht und lässt mich spüren, dass ich die Dinge von jetzt an selber in der Hand habe. Nichts liegt außerhalb meiner Kontrolle, solang der kühle Lauf in mein Fleisch stößt.  
  
„Nichts, ich habe nur was gesucht. Komm, ich mach dir ein paar Fischstäbchen!“  
  
Am Tisch redet er immerzu von Sherlock. Sherlock dies, Sherlock das. Keine Ahnung, woher er das auf einmal hat. Neulich Morgen, als ich runterkam, hat er ihn durch das Mikroskop schauen lassen. Das war ein rührender Anblick, wie Sherlock geduldig an den Reglern drehte und Henry Dinge erklärte, die er unmöglich verstehen konnte. Sie haben ein totes Insekt aus Sherlocks Sammlung angeschaut. Eine Biene vielleicht. Sherlock liebt Bienen. Er hat ein ganzes Abo von _Apidologie Heute_. Ich habe ihn immer damit aufgezogen. „Du bist der einzige Mensch, der noch Zeitschriften abonniert!“ Er hat es mit einem Knurren abgetan und ich habe ihn geliebt.  
  
Ich lächelte, als ich die beiden so sah. Doch als ich Luft holte und entdeckt wurde, war der Zauber vorbei. Sherlock räusperte sich und richtete sich auf. Doch mir konnte er nichts mehr vormachen. Er wollte es mindestens genauso sehr wie ich. Aber das war ja ohnehin nie unser Problem.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Im strömenden Regen steht er vor der Tür und klopft an. Ich habe die Hand am Griff der Browning und schleiche die Treppen herunter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiß ich noch nicht, dass er es ist.  
  
„Sherlock!“  
  
Schweratmend steht er im Regen. Wir starren uns an wie Verliebte.  
  
„Du bist gegangen!“, ruft er durch den Regen.  
  
„Ich weiß!“  
  
Ich lasse ihn rein. Er hängt den tropfenden Mantel an den Kleiderständer.  
  
„Huch! Wer ist das!“  
  
Ein schwarzer Schnauzer huscht durch die Tür, bevor ich sie schließen kann. Seine Ohren schlackern, als er sich das nasse Fell ausschüttelt.  
  
„Das ist Toby! Er wird auf euch aufpassen!“  
  
Toby hechelt. Ein lautes jauchzendes Bellen zerreißt die mit Spannung aufgeladene Atmosphäre. Ein neugieriges Augenpaar lugt hinter dem Türbogen zum Wohnzimmer hervor.  
  
„Na komm schon“, sag ich. Henry stolpert auf das Tier zu, er hockt sich vor ihm hin und betrachtet ihn schüchtern. „Na komm, du kannst ihn streicheln!“, sagt Sherlock sanft. Das Tier sitzt geduldig auf meinem teuren Läufer und hechelt sich einen ab. Ich bin nicht begeistert. Die Luft riecht nach nassem Hundefell und Mundgeruch hat er auch. Doch Sherlock ist das egal, er beugt sich herunter und strubbelt dem Tier durch sein muffiges Fell. Henry kichert und streckt zaghaft seine kleine Hand nach ihm aus. Sherlock lacht, dieses tiefe Donnergrollen von einem Lachen, das einem durch Mark und Bein fährt, immer dann, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet. Sherlock grinst und wirft mir einen Blick zu, so als wolle er sagen: siehst du, John, siehst du wie es sein könnte?  
  
Und dann werde ich doch weich. Irgendetwas hat dieser Köter. Und sei es nur das Gefühl, das es in mir auslöst, Sherlock so lachen zu sehen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ich öffne eine Flasche Pinot Noir und gieße den Wein in zwei Gläser. Sherlock kommt aus dem Badezimmer. Das Hemd und die Hose sind klamm. Mit einem weichen Frotteehandtuch rubbelt er sich die Locken trocken. Ein zum Sterben schöner Anblick.  
  
Wir setzen uns auf das Sofa. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass wir so gedankenversunken beisammen saßen. Mit Wein und reden, nur er und ich.  
  
Ich bestehe darauf, dass er die indianische Tagesdecke nimmt, und zu meiner Überraschung nimmt er sie ohne zu Murren an. Jetzt sitzt er darin eingehüllt neben mir auf dem Sofa und nippt an seinem Wein. Nur widerwillig komme ich auf das Notwendige zu sprechen.  
  
„Die getrockneten Apfelsinenkerne? Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
  
„Könnte eine Warnung sein“, sagt Sherlock. „Ich habe recherchiert. Sie stammen von einer Gattung, die in Kalifornien angebaut wird. Vielleicht eine Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit? Wenn der Fußabdruck in deinem Garten mit dem Fußabdruck in Sussex Gardens in Verbindung gebracht werden kann, dann führt wahrscheinlich alles zurück auf eine Geheimorganisation. Die Karte ist der Schlüssel.“  
  
„Welche Karte?“  
  
„Die Karte, die man bei dem Opfer in Sussex Gardens fand. _VV 341_.“  
  
„Wofür steht das?“  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“  
  
Einen Moment starren wir verschwiegen in das zuckende Kaminfeuer. Es knistert und knackt leise vor sich hin.  
  
„Ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder“, sage ich irgendwann verträumt.  
  
„Wie?“  
  
„Du trägst Brille, isst Frühstück, hast einen Freund!“, zähle ich belustigt auf.  
  
„Tja, was soll ich sagen. Du wolltest mich nicht.“  
  
Das ist so nicht ganz richtig.  
  
Wir lachen aus Verlegenheit, verlieren uns in der trügerischen Idylle, in die uns der Wein und das knisternde Kaminfeuer lullen.  
  
„Du brauchst nicht verlegen sein. Wegen der Brille, mein ich“, sage ich schamlos. „Du siehst gut damit aus.“  
  
„Ich sehe aus wie ein Oberlehrer.“  
  
„Naja, du bist ein Oberlehrer“, nuschele ich in mein Glas und lache etwas darüber.  
  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Du hast immer Recht, weißt du.“  
  
Jetzt schaut er mich an. Ich werde verlegen und wende den Blick ab.  
  
„Diese Botschaft“, sage ich, „was hat die zu bedeuten? Ist Henry nicht mein Sohn?“  
  
„Henry ist dein Sohn! Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Wenn ich ihn ansehe, sehe ich dich. Den kleinen Watson, voller Hoffnung und Neugier auf das Leben. Dieselben meerblauen Augen! Den Schalk im Nacken!“  
  
„Hh...“ Ich denke darüber nach. „Was soll dann die Botschaft? Was will er damit sagen?“  
  
„Ich schätze, er wollte Mary wissen lassen, dass er weiß, dass nicht er der Vater ist. Wer weiß, was sie ihm Glauben machen wollte.“  
  
„Und jetzt? Ist er hier, um Rache zu nehmen? Ein alter Kumpel von ihr aus ihrer Vergangenheit als Killerin?“  
  
„Höchstwahrscheinlich.“  
  
„Oh mann.“ Ich seufze und falle zurück in das Sofapolster. Sherlock lehnt sich vorsichtig zu mir nach hinten. Unsere Schultern berühren sich, ich kann seine Gedanken spüren, seinen Atem, das Entspannen seiner harten Muskeln. Ein letztes nasales Ausatmen, bevor er fragt:  
  
„Warum Henry?“ Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein schläfriges Raunen an meinem Ohr. Er hat den Kopf nach hinten auf die Polster gelegt, fast auf meiner Schulter.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Warum hast du ihn so genannt?“  
  
Ich lache etwas überfordert. All die Jahre und dann fragt er ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich es fast vergessen habe. Henry ist inzwischen eine ganz eigene Person, mit eigenen Macken, eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen; die einen Namen ganz von selbst ausfüllt.  
  
„Naja, unsere Familie hatte es eben immer mit diesen H-Namen. Und außerdem habe ich dabei an Henry Littlejohn gedacht. Ein paar Wochen vor der Geburt lief so eine Dokumentation über ihn im Fernsehen. Mary ist früh zu Bett gegangen und ich konnte nicht schlafen.“  
  
„Henry Littlejohn!“, wiederholt Sherlock ehrfürchtig, „einer der Vorreiter der forensischen Analyse. Er half der Polizei dabei, Verbrechen aufzuklären.“  
  
Ich lasse diese Information sacken. Ich spüre Sherlocks Anspannung, als es langsam zu ihm durchdringt. Das Pulsieren seines Herzens. Seinen Atem, der meinen nackten Unterarm streift.  
  
„Ja, und sein zweiter Vorname ist William.“ Sherlock kennt seinen vollen Namen von der Geburtsurkunde. Immerhin ist er der Taufpate und war sich auch nicht zu schade dieser ganzen peinlichen Zeremonie drum herum beizuwohnen. Doch es schien mir ein Bedürfnis, es jetzt und hier noch mal in aller Deutlichkeit zu betonen – dass ein Teil von Sherlocks Namen auch in Henrys Namen steckt.  
  
„Henry William Watson!“, flüstert Sherlock, als ließe er sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen. „Ein schöner Name.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ich hätte euch niemals gehen lassen dürfen!“, sagt er mit einer Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme, die mich alle widrigen Umstände vergessen lässt. Ich küsse ihn auf die Lippen. Und alles, was es dazu braucht, ist das Zucken eines Muskels, so als würden sich unsere Lippen rein zufällig streifen. Und für ein paar Herzschläge ist es schön. So als müsse es so sein.  
  
„Wir sollten nicht...“  
  
Und dann ist es Sherlock, der sich mir entzieht. Wenn auch nur unter Qualen.  
  
„Ja“, sage ich heiser, ganz trunken von dem Duft seines Rasierwassers. „Tut mir leid.“  
  
Befangen kauern wir auf dem Sofa, der Atem stoßweise im Gesicht des anderen.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen“, raune ich und erhebe mich wie benommen vom Sofa, schlurfe langsam nach oben und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten, spüre ich diesen Funken Hoffnung, der mein Herz zurück in Flammen setzt. Ich will kämpfen. Für mich und für Henry. Ich will das bisschen Glück einfordern, das uns zusteht. Und das ist nicht irgendwo in ferner Zukunft; in dem, was man sich ausmalt und was niemals sein wird. Es ist an mir. Es ist an mir, es einzufordern!


	5. Dein Atem an meinem Hals

  
Ich liege die ganze Nacht lang wach. Der Regen klopft gegen die maroden Fensterscheiben, trommelt nervös auf das Fensterblech wie Finger, die auf Haut klavierspielen, und versetzt mich in eine tieftraurige Stimmung, die mich alles noch mal durchspielen lässt. Ich denke an jenen Abend, der alles zwischen uns veränderte.  
  
Ich hatte Wein gekauft in einem Sainsbury’s, der so spät noch offen hatte. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie verliebt ich war. Es war ein paar Wochen nach dem Abend im Pub. Lestrade hatte eine Wunde aufgekratzt, die jetzt nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu bluten. Also hatte ich Constance und allen anderen abgesagt, die noch zum Pubquiz wollten, hatte meinen Kittel in den Spind gehangen und Mary geschrieben, dass es später wird im Krankenhaus.  
  
Wenige Minuten später schlenderte ich durch die leeren Regalreihen von Sainsbury’s. Ein paar Touristen deckten sich mit Süßigkeiten ein, überlegten angestrengt, womit sie ihr Meal Deal komplettieren sollten, und während sie sich für eine Flasche Dr. Pepper entschieden, griff ich zu einer Flasche Pinot Noir, deren Etikett einen feinherben Geschmack versprach. Ich wählte diesen Wein aus, weil ich dabei an Sherlock denken musste, das weiß ich noch. Und wie ich es genoss anschließend die leeren Straßen entlang zulaufen. Die Lichter der Stadt verschwammen auf dem nassen Asphalt wie Tusche, ein milder Südwestwind strömte durch die Avenues und blies mir den Kopf frei. Ich lockerte den Knoten meiner Krawatte und schlenderte immer weiter, genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, die Illusion mein eigener Herr zu sein, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, ließ mich einfach treiben, auch wenn ich ganz genau wusste, an welchen Strand es mich am Ende dieser Odyssee spülen würde.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen näherte ich mich der Baker Street. Es war seltsam ruhig um diese Uhrzeit. Von der Oxford Street aus, lief ich das lange Ende entlang Richtung Regent’s Park. Vorbei am Everyman Kino, in dem ich schon das ein oder andere Date mit einer Frau hatte. Das Dim Sum Restaurant, in dem Sherlock und ich am Abend unseres ersten Falls zusammen gesessen hatten. In gewisser Weise auch eine Art Date. Und die besten Dates waren ja ohnehin die, von denen man gar nicht wusste, dass sie welche waren.  
  
Ich schaute durch die Schaufenster. Die Lichter waren gedämpft, die Menschen darin unterhielten sich im Plauderton. In den Fenstern der Wohnhäuser brannten die Lichter. Die meisten Menschen waren bereits zu Hause, genossen ihren Feierabend bei Pasta und guten Gesprächen. So malte ich es mir zumindest aus, während ich über den nassen Gehweg spazierte. Die Absätze meiner Schuhe klackerten auf den harten Betonplatten, die Nacht seufzte mir ihr Lied ins Ohr und es machte mir nichts aus, es hinauszuzögern. Denn diesen Moment würde es nur einmal geben. Zu wissen, was passieren würde, während man es eigentlich noch gar nicht wusste. Mit glänzenden Augen vor seiner Wohnungstür zu stehen, mit dem schicken faltenfreien Hemd und der Flasche Pinot Noir und gleichzeitig zu sagen, so lasziv wie möglich, „Ich war gerade in der Nähe“ und sich das tatsächlich selbst zu glauben. Er sah einfach umwerfend aussah in seinem schwarzen Hemd und dem weinroten Morgenmantel, der wie ein offener Vorhang an ihm herunterhing.    
  
„Kann ich... kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte ich fast schüchtern.  
  
Sherlock musterte mich misstrauisch, doch statt etwas zu sagen, ging er in die Küche, nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Hängeschrank und von irgendwoher einen Korkenzieher. Er war barfuß. Und ich musste schmunzeln bei dem Anblick. Mit seinen käseweißen, knöchrigen Füßen latschte er mir mitten durchs Herz.  
  
Ich spürte, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete, während er den Wein entkorkte. Ich lümmelte mich währenddessen auf die Couch und zog die Beine an. Gedankenverloren knetete ich meine Füße durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Socken, während er sich zu mir auf das Sofa setzte und den Wein in zwei Gläser goss. Das Feuer im Kamin, das gedämpfte Licht, die Musik, die leise aus den Boxen rieselte, taten ihr übriges. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Jazz hörst“, sagte ich und nahm das Glas entgegen. Ich hielt mich für kokett und sofort wurde die Stimmung etwas lockerer. „Hilft mir beim Denken“, sagte er und schweigend stießen wir an. Das Klimpern von dunnen Gläsern, die sachte gegeneinander stießen – das Geräusch unzähliger Dates und scheuer Neugier. „Inwiefern hilft dir das beim Denken?“, lachte ich in mein Weinglas, als ich einen zu gierigen Schluck daraus nahm. „Ich brauche das Rauschen“, sagte er und drehte das Glas in seinen großen, schlanken Händen, die ich schon alle möglichen Gefäße hatte drangsalieren sehen, ein Weinglas jedoch brachte seine feinfühlige, sanfte Seite hervor. Und ich war gierig darauf, sie kennen zulernen, wollte eine Nacht der Gegenstand sein, der in seinen Händen zu zerbrechen drohte.  
  
Ein paar Verlegenheitsschlucke später und er fuchtelte mit der Hand in der Luft. Er erzählte und ich hörte andächtig zu. „Wenn es auf den Straßen zu ruhig wird, dann ist es, als wäre der Lärm statt draußen in meinem Kopf und ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen...“  
  
„Verstehe, die Musik ersetzt quasi den Großstadtlärm für dich.“  
  
„Ja, sozusagen.“  
  
Blicke begegneten sich flüchtig. „Es ist komisch“, lachte ich. Ich war bereits bei meinem zweiten oder dritten Glas. „Das haben wir noch nie gemacht.“ Ich fuhr mir beschwippst durch die borstigen Haare, zwirbelte gedankenverloren ein paar Strähnen um meine Finger. „Nein“, sagte Sherlock und stierte in sein Glas, es war immer noch sein erstes. Wahrscheinlich trank er nur aus Höflichkeit mit, aber mir gefiel diese neue Seite an ihm und ich glaube, ich sagte dies auch laut, während meine Hand aus meinen Haaren glitt und schlapp auf seinen Oberschenkel fiel. Ihn wie selbstverständlich drückte und knete. Im Kamin knisterte das Feuer und keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Sherlock war wie erstarrt, meine Hand schwitzte durch den weichen Stoff seiner schwarzen Anzughose und ich wusste, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, kein Entkommen mehr aus dieser Situation, die sich nur noch auf eine Weise ertragen ließ! „Hey“, sagte ich und legte mein Finger unter sein Kinn. Ich zog ihn in einen Kuss. Und so vergingen ein paar wunderbare regungslose Sekunden. Ich grinste auf seine Lippen, als ich seinen Griff um meinen Oberschenkel spürte. Und dann glitt er in meinen Kuss wie ein Verhungernder. Seine harten Bartstoppeln kratzten über meine weiche Haut, als unsere Münder sich gierig verschlangen, sich im Kusse alles mitteilten, was keiner wagte auszusprechen. „Komm“, flehte ich fiebrig und zog ihn mit mir auf die Couch. Ich lag auf dem Rücken und er zwischen meinen gespreizten Schenkeln. Sein hartes Glied scheuerte durch den dünnen Stoff unserer Hosen an meinem und brachte mich zum äußersten, zu dem, was sich gerade noch so aussprechen ließ, kaum mehr als ein faseriges Flüstern an seinem Ohr. „Ich will dich“, hauchte ich und um meine Finger kräuselten sich oliveschwarze Locken. Er schnaufte in meinen Hals und ich kicherte heiser in seine Schulter, konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Doch es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Denn plötzlich zog er sich zurück. „Ich“, stammelte er und die weichen Lippen schwebten über meinem nach mehr ächzenden Mund. „Ich kann nicht!“ Er setzte sich auf, die Locken zerzaust, das bis zu seinem Bauchnabel aufgeknöpfte Hemd legte die mit Leberflecken besprenkelte Schulter frei. Ich verlor ihn, noch bevor ich ihn hatte. „Was, wieso nicht?“, keuchte ich.  
  
„Du bist verheiratet, John“, sagte er nüchtern. Und dann war er wieder da, der Mann (und ich begann erst jetzt es zu begreifen), in den ich mich hoffnungslos verliebt hatte. Verschlossen, unterkühlt, verkrampft – und wie um das zu untermalen, rückte er sein Hemd gerade und begann es zuzuknöpfen.  
  
„Ok“, sagte ich trotzig, verletzt, zurückgewiesen. „Ich gehe.“  
  
Ich schlüpfte in meine Schuhe, zog meinen Mantel über und gerade, als ich den Türgriff schon in der Hand hielt, drehte ich mich noch einmal nach ihm um und verspürte den Drang irgendetwas Vernichtendes zu sagen. Er saß auf der Couch und starrte vor sich hin. Die Lippen geschwollen und das zerzauste Haar ließ seinen Kopf groß und wirr wirken auf seinen viel zu schmalen Schultern.  
  
„Du kannst mich haben, ok“, sagte ich und wie, um es mir selbst bewusst zu machen, sagte ich es noch einmal, diesmal etwas schärfer. „Du kannst mich haben, wenn du willst!“  
  
Er blickte mich an wie ein Gespenst. Dann zog ich die Tür hinter mir zu und ging.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Das ist jetzt wie lange her? Im Bett zähle ich die Jahre. „Fünf Jahre“, flüstere ich, starre benommen in die Dunkelheit. Und ohne dass ich es merke, fasse ich mir an die Lippen, ahme die Berührung nach, die immer noch wie ein Gespenst über meine Haut huscht. Unglaublich, dass mir das schon wieder passiert. Mit ihm....  
  
Frustriert schlage ich die Decke bei Seite und krieche aus dem Bett. Ich will nach unten in die Küche gehen, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen, und schleiche wie ein Einbrecher durch mein eigenes Haus. Die Dielen knarren und ächzen unter der Last meiner Gedanken.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer brennt noch Licht. Vorsichtig werfe ich einen Blick durch den Türbogen. Vielleicht ist Sherlock ja noch wach. Und dann? Was genau erhoffe ich mir davon? Es ist mir fast lieber, dass er schon schläft. Es hat etwas Friedliches, wie er dort liegt. Ausgestreckt auf meinem Sofa, die drangsalierende, fuchtelnde, streichelnde Hand ruht tatenlos auf seinem Bauch, zuckt gelegentlich unter den tiefen Atemzügen, die sie auf- und ab bewegen. Die Beine hat er zur Seite geschoben, sodass die Füße in einem ungemütlichen Winkel auf dem Boden liegen. Ich richte die Decke, die ihren Zweck kaum mehr erfüllt und nur noch von den äußersten Kanten seines Körpers hängt. „John“, nuschelt er und hält mich am Handgelenk fest. „Ja?“, frage ich und setze mich zu ihm aufs Sofa, in die kleine Höhle, die sein gekrümmter Körper mir bietet. Er leckt sich über die Lippen, regt sich träge, dann ist er wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Ein Augenpaar beobachtet mich. Es ist Toby. Mit dem Kopf zwischen seinen Pfoten liegt er in der schattigen Ecke zwischen Sessel und Fernseher und schaut mich mit traurigen Augen an. Daran werde ich mich wohl erst noch gewöhnen müssen. Ich wollte nie einen Hund haben. Genauso wenig wie ich ein Kind haben wollte oder mich selber für schwul hielt.  
  
In solchen Momenten höre ich immer die Stimme meine Schwester im Kopf. „Weißt du, John, andere könnten froh sein, wenn sie hätten, was du hast!“  
  
Damals ist daraus ein richtiger Streit entfacht.  
  
„Was hab ich denn, hä? Nichts hab ich!“  
  
„Ach, vergiss es, John!“  
  
Damit knallte sie ihr Geld auf den Tisch und flüchtete aus dem Café. Ich saß da wie bedeppert. Spürte alle Blicke auf mir. Doch letztendlich, und das wird mir erst jetzt langsam klar, hatte sie Recht.  
  
„Hey“, flüstere ich über ihn gebeugt, wohlwissend, dass er schläft. Jetzt bin ich es, der sein Handgelenk umklammert hält.  
  
„Haben wir eine Chance?“, frage ich leise. Ein Zucken huscht über seine geschlossenen Augenlider. Lange schwarze Wimpern auf kalkweißer Haut. Wäre dies ein Märchen, müsste ich ihn jetzt küssen und alles wäre wieder gut. Ein schöner Gedanke. Doch ich tu’s nicht. Ich will kein Happy End wie im Märchen. Ich will ein Ende, das ich mir verdient habe.  
  
Die Wanduhr in der Diele schlägt Mitternacht.  
  
Ich erhalte keine Antwort. Nicht von ihm. Aber für mich steht fest – ich will ihn wiederhaben!


	6. Das Indigoblau meiner Träume

In der Morgendämmerung wache ich auf. Ein gräulicher Nebel hängt in den kahlen Baumkronen vor dem Fenster. Ich gehe nach unten. Das Nachtlager auf dem Sofa ist zerwühlt. Aber keine Spur von Sherlock. Vielleicht ist er los. Auf der Jagd. Oder doch zu Victor? Henry schläft noch. Ich schließe sachte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und gehe in die Küche, um mir einen Kaffee zu machen.  
  
Doch dazu kommt es gar nicht. Die Tür zum Garten steht sperrangelweit auf. Gierig atmet das Haus die kalte Luft von draußen ein. Ich wickele meine dünne Strickjacke um meine Brust und trete in Pantoffeln hinaus in den Garten. Im trüben Licht der Dämmerung ist der Anblick ein noch viel trostloserer – die mit Moos bewachsenen kahlen Äste der Bäume, die sich schweigsam im Wind krümmen; die klirrenden, feinzweigigen Sträucher; die unter Unkraut und zertrampelter Erde ächzenden Beete.  
  
Unweit von mir höre ich das Scharren einer Schippe im Dreck. Ein Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, als ich ihn sehe, wie er keuchend über einem der Beete hockt und eifrig Unkraut aus der aufgeweichten Erde rupft. Dunkle johannisbeerschwarze Locken wippen unter seinen abrupten Bewegungen. Die Ärmel des knallengen schwarzen Hemdes, das er seit gestern trägt, hat er nachlässig in die Ellbogen geschoben. Die starken Unterarme scheinen der Kälte und dem Kratzen der Disteln zu trotzen. Unter dem klammen Stoff seines Hemdes kann ich sehen wie seine Schulterblätter arbeiten. Stoßweise steigt sein Atem über seinem Kreuz empor und verflüchtigt sich in der kalten Vormittagsluft. Er ist so darauf konzentriert das tief in der Erde verwurzelte Gestrüpp aus den Beeten zu rupfen, dass er gar nicht merkt wie ich mich anschleiche.  
  
„Mary hat sich immer darum gekümmert“, sage ich an ihn herantretend. Die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Gras sickert durch die dünnen Sohlen meiner Pantoffeln. „Das war ihr Ding. Der Garten“, erkläre ich nüchtern.  
  
Sherlock wirft einen Blick über die Schulter, keuchend richtet er sich auf. „Hast du ihn deswegen verkümmern lassen?“  
  
Nachdenklich blicke ich mich um.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sage ich zögerlich. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Neben Henry und dem Job im Krankenhaus bleibt kaum Zeit für irgendwas.  
  
„Nunja, wenn man das Unkraut entfernt, die Sträucher stutzt und das Laub aufsammelt, dann könnte es sehr schön sein hier.“  
  
Falsch, denke ich, mit dir könnte es sehr schön sein hier!  
  
„Ja, könnte es.“  
  
Das Klimpern einer Hundemarke reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Toby huscht durch die offenstehende Hintertür und trottet durch den Garten. Schnuppert schwanzwedelnd an den Sträuchern, hebt ein Bein. Ich stöhne.  
  
„Das werden wir ihm wohl noch beibringen müssen, was?“  
  
Sherlock wischt sich mit der Rückseite seines Unterarms über den Mund. Der Anblick von zwei kreisrunden Nikotinpflastern, die blasser sind als seine Haut, lässt mich nostalgisch werden.  
  
Er sieht gut aus. Es steht ihm diese kernige Naturburschenhaftigkeit – die frische Luft, die Erde, die an seinen Händen klebt, das vom Wind zerzauste Haar.  
  
„Die Seite kenne ich gar nicht an dir“, sage ich einen Moment schwach. „Ich habe dich noch nie... naja... schuften sehen!“  
  
Ein amüsierter Ausdruck huscht über sein Gesicht. Stille da, wo sich Stille kaum ertragen lässt. Er atmet schwer. Sein Brustkorb bläht sich auf in seinem Hemd. Muskeln zeichnen sich ab, die Knopfleiste dehnt sich in schmerzhafter Erwartung dessen, was nie geschehen wird. Haut glänzt zwischen zwei offenstehenden Kragenknöpfen und verströmt einen betörenden Duft. Es ist die Haut eines Detektivs, denke ich sentimental. Weiß, sanft, kaum berührt.  
  
Sherlock muss ahnen, wo meine Gedanken hinwandern, als mein Blick über seine haarigen Unterarme schweift, die sehnigen, zupackenden Hände hat er tatenhungrig in die schmale Hüfte gestemmt und er pustet sich eine dunkle Locke aus dem blassen Gesicht, während ich überlege, was diese Hände alles mit mir anstellen könnten. Ich könnte es hier und jetzt mit ihm tun. Ich könnte ihn mit nach oben nehmen und das schwarze Hemd von seiner weißen Haut schälen. Und dann hätte ich Schlieren von Erde überall auf meinem Körper. Henry würde nichts mitkriegen.  
  
„Du kennst viele Seiten an mir nicht“, sagt Sherlock zwischen zwei Herzschlägen. Und ich würde zu gern meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und aufgreifen, was wir gestern Abend auf dem Sofa kaum getan haben. Doch da steht Henry in der Gartentür und stopft sich in scheuer Neugier die Faust in den Mund. Ich werde erst auf ihn aufmerksam, als Sherlocks Blick über meine Schulter zu ihm rüber schweift. „Heyy“, sage ich übertrieben. „Hast du gut geschlafen, mein Großer?“  
  
Ich streiche ihm über den honigblonden Haarschopf und nehme ihn mit ins Haus. Dort mache ich uns allen ein bescheidenes Frühstück. Und während ich die Schränke nach etwas Essbarem durchwühle, höre ich von oben das Plätschern der Dusche. Der kernige Duft meines Shampoos wabert wie ein irrer Zauber zu mir herunter und vermischt sich mit der würzigstrengen Note von Kaffee und verbranntem Toast.  
  
Henry sitzt geduldig an seinem Platz und erzählt eine seiner unsinnigen Kindergeschichten. Ich kann mich kaum darauf konzentrieren. Sage immer nur _jaa ... aha ... das ist aber spannend!_  
  
Ich schlage gerade ein paar Eier in eine Schüssel, da kommt Sherlock in die Küche. Ich spüre ihn, wie er sich von hinten anschleicht. Seine nackten Sohlen auf dem staubigen Parkett, seinen Atem, den Blick im Nacken. „Ich dachte ich mach uns Rühr...“, die Worte bleiben mir in der Kehle stecken, als ich mich nach ihm umdrehe. Nur mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte steht er in der Tür. Das Wasser tropft aus seinen nassen Haaren auf den Boden. Henry macht große Augen, mir steht der Mund offen. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht ein T-Shirt hast?“  
  
Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Sherlock fühlt sich ausgesprochen wohl in seiner Haut. Und sollte er einmal nackt sein, dann ist das immer ein Problem der anderen.  
  
Aber vielleicht hat er Recht. Ich kenne viele Seiten an ihm nicht.  
  
„Ja, ähm“, stammele ich. Ich gehe nach oben an meinen Kleiderschrank und suche etwas Passendes für ihn heraus. Glücklicherweise ist da noch das graue Schlafshirt, das er mir einmal geliehen hat und irgendwie seinen Weg in meinen Schrank gefunden hat.  
  
„Hier.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Sherlock nimmt das T-Shirt aus meiner Hand und schaut mir lang in die Augen. „Schön hast du’s hier“, sagt er ohne sich einmal umzusehen.  
  
Ich schlucke trocken. „Danke.“  
  
Mehr ist nicht zu sagen. Der Rest ist nur noch Wollen und schmerzhaftes Schwelgen in Erinnerungen, die kaum mehr sind als die peinliche Summe verpasster Gelegenheiten.  
  
Also bleibt mir nur noch eins, meine aufkeimenden Gefühle für diesen Mann herunterzuschlucken und zu fragen, heiser und so gebrechlich wie ein alter Mann auf Krücken:  
  
„Ist Rührei okay?“  
  
  
Ich weiß, es ist gefährlich. So am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und es sich vorzustellen. Wie es hier zu dritt wäre. Vielleicht für immer. Und das verrückte an diesem Moment ist, dass ich es mir nicht einmal mehr vorzustellen brauche. Sherlock vergöttert dieses Kind. Henry fragt immerzu, wann sie wieder Insekten anschauen würden. Nichts anderes zählt. Ich esse schweigend mein Ei und beobachte die Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen im goldenen Glanz der Morgensonne, die verhalten über die Dächer von Hampstead kriecht.  
  
Ich selber habe noch gar nicht geduscht und komme mir schäbig vor mit meinem verschwitzten T-Shirt und dem zerzottelten strähnigen Haar.  
  
„Dein Daddy und ich müssen heute ein paar Erwachsenensachen machen“, erklärt Sherlock geduldig und kaut auf seinem Rührei herum.  
  
„Und kann ich mit Toby Gassi gehen?“  
  
„Sicher.“  
  
Der Hund fiept und jault zwischen Sherlocks Knien. Sherlock krault ihm das Kinn, nimmt eine Scheibe Schinken vom Tisch und hält sie ihm hin. Ich höre nur die atemlosen Kaugeräusche unter dem Tisch, das gierige Schlucken und das anschließende Gehechel nach mehr. „Guter Hund“, lacht Sherlock und diesmal hat sein Lächeln etwas so Kindliches, wie ich es nur selten an ihm gesehen habe. So ist Sherlock mit Hund. Ich versuche es mir einzuprägen. Die Fältchen an den Rändern seiner Augen, wenn er lacht. Dieses Beinahegefühl von Zufriedenheit, das sonst keinen Platz in seinem Leben hat. Für Sherlock ist Zufriedenheit gleichbedeutend mit Langeweile. Das dachte ich zumindest mal.  
  
„Wir müssen ihm dringend was zu essen kaufen!“  
  
Wir, sagt er! Mein Herz sinkt einen Schlag lang in die Knie. „Ich gehe gleich rüber zu Tesco!“  
  
Er scheint die Ruhe weg zu haben. Was ist aus _die Jagd geht los_ ... _ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet_ und _ohne sie verkümmert mein Verstand geworden?_  
  
  
In der Diele packe ich ihn beim Ärmel seines Jacketts. „Sherlock, was ist jetzt mit...?“  
  
„Ich komme heute Abend wieder, John. Wir werden ihm auflauern.“  
  
„Heute Abend? Wieso? Was ist heute Abend?“  
  
Sherlock streift seinen schweren Mantel über und schaut mich bedeutungsvoll an.  
  
„Der 18. November!“  
  
Und da ist es wieder! Der Funke in seinen Augen! Die Vorfreude. Der Nervenkitzel. Die morbide Hoffnung auf ein Abenteuer!  
  
„Und, und was ist mit Henry?“  
  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“  
  
„Die Nachricht, Sherlock“, vor lauter Aufregung verschlucke ich mich fast an seinem Namen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“ Sherlock streift sich seine Lederhandschuhe über und bindet eine Schlaufe in seinen blauen Kaschmirschal. Draußen hat es acht Grad. „Aber ich hoffe, es heut Abend rauszufinden.“  
  
Damit geht er ab. Das Herumwirbeln des schweren Mantelstoffs ist das letzte, was ich von ihm sehe, bevor er zur Tür rausstürmt und das Klackern seiner Oxfords im Vorgarten immer leiser wird, bis es schließlich vom Wind weggetragen und vom Londoner Morgen verschluckt wird.  
  
Ich stehe schnaufend im Halbdunkel der Diele. Plötzlich ist da etwas Feuchtes an meiner geschlossenen Faust. Toby, der mir das Salz von der Haut schlabbert. „Na du“, sage ich sanft und öffne die Faust. Zaghaft kraule ihm den Nacken. Das Indigoblau seines Halsbandes blitzt aus dem struppigen schwarzen Fell hervor und erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich mal kannte. Den ich liebte wie keinen anderen.  
  
Seufzend ziehe ich mir meine braune Wachsjacke über. Ich nehme die Leine von der Kommode und rufe nach Henry. „Na komm schon, Großer, wir gehen mit dem Hund raus!“


	7. Das Atmen der Nacht

Nervös schaue ich auf die Uhr und greife zum Hörer.  
  
„Hallo?“  
  
„Harry, ich häng hier noch im Krankenhaus fest. Kannst du Henry von der Schule abholen?“  
  
„John, du weißt doch, ich habe gleich mein Treffen mit den AA. Das kann ich nicht einfach ausfallen lassen.“  
  
Ich schüttele mir meinen Ärmel vom Handgelenk und werfe noch mal einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr.  
  
„Shit, ist schon wieder Donnerstag? Ok. Ok. Kein Problem. Ich lasse mir was einfallen.“  
  
Ich lege auf. Denke eine Weile nach. Fahre mir nervös durch die Haare. Constance steckt ihren aschblonden Schopf durch die Tür. „John!“  
  
„Sofort, ich muss nur noch kurz was regeln!“  
  
Constance schließt die Tür. Ich greife erneut zum Handy. „Shit“, zische ich, weil ich nicht glauben kann, was ich da tue und warte mit klopfenden Herzen darauf, dass er abnimmt. „Sherlock? Ich weiß, das klingt ein bisschen komisch. Aber – aber ich komm hier gerade nicht aus dem Krankenhaus weg. Kannst du – kannst du Henry vielleicht von der Schule abholen?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kurz nach vier stolpere ich aus dem Krankenhaus runter zur Haltestelle. Eine Ansammlung von nervös wirkenden Menschen verrät mir, dass der Bus schon wieder im Feierabendverkehr feststeckt, und ich nehme gleich die Straße hoch zur High Street. Müde schleppe ich meine schmale Ledertasche die steile Straße hinauf, als ich sie von weitem sehe.  
  
Ich verlangsame meinen Schritt und sauge ihren Anblick in mich auf. Der Mann in dem nachtblauen Anzug, lange Beine, breites Kreuz. Das an seiner Seite stolpernde Kind. Seine schwarzen Locken wippen mit jedem Schritt. Das gleißende Licht der untergehenden Sonne spiegelt sich in den Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille, als er immer wieder an seiner Schulter nach unten schaut, wo das Kind an seiner Hand hängt und fröhlich vor sich hinplappert. Kindergebrabbel. Sherlock lässt es geduldig über sich ergehen und trägt ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Voller Stolz, Hingabe und Gelassenheit. Ein Lächeln wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Ich schlucke schwer und schließe schnaufend zu ihnen auf.  
  
„Heyy!“  
  
Etwas zu euphorisch strubbele ich Henry durch die Haare und widerstehe der Versuchung Sherlock einen Kuss auf die lächelnden Lippen zu drücken. „Hat alles geklappt?“  
  
„Offenkundig“, brummt Sherlock. Sie beide glotzen mich staunend an. Was will ich eigentlich hier?

Ein unsicheres Lachen entfleucht meiner trockenen Kehle. „Na, habt ihr den Spielzeugladen geplündert?“ Spielerische Strenge.

Henry grinst mir mit seinem unschuldigen Milchzähnchengrinsen ins Gesicht. Ein Leuchten in den lachenden Kinderaugen. In seiner linken Hand trägt er einen roten Plastikkoffer stolz wie ein angehender Arzt. Das Preisschild hängt noch dran. Sherlock lächelt mild und zuckt mit den breiten Schultern. „Er wollte seinem Daddy nacheifern.“

Ich lache gekünstelt und richte mich neben Sherlock auf. Mir ist viel zu schwindelig vor Sehnsucht, um mich wirklich an diesem Moment unschuldigen Familienglücks zu erfreuen. Wie eine Säge schneidet die Gewissheit all dessen, was ich verloren habe in mein Fleisch. Ratsch-ratsch-ratsch... und irgendwann fällt der ewig ausgestreckte Arm ab.

„Und was ist das?“  
  
Sherlock hat seine knochigen Finger um die Henkel einer dünnen Tüte gewickelt. Ein halber Baum ragt aus ihr heraus. Seine dunkelgrünen Blätter rascheln leise im Wind.  
  
„Ein Johannisbeerstrauch!“  
  
„Jaa, das sehe ich! Aber – warum?“  
  
Mein lachendes Gesicht spiegelt sich in den dunklen Gläsern seiner Brille. Es ist albern, wie verliebt ich aussehe. Ich muss meinen Blick abwenden und richte ihn auf irgendeinen Punkt auf der Straße.  
  
„Du kannst ihn jetzt schon einpflanzen! Er ist pflegeleicht!“  
  
Ich grinse und lecke mir über die trockenen Lippen. Als ob das eine Antwort auf meine Frage wäre.  
  
„Na komm schon, ich nehm dir das ab!“  
  
Ich nehme ihm den Strauch aus den Händen und zusammen laufen wir die Straße hinauf. Sherlock fragt, wie es im Krankenhaus lief. Ich erzähle ihm davon. Ich weiß nicht, welchen Eindruck wir auf die anderen Passanten machen. Vermutlich fallen wir gar nicht auf zwischen all den anderen Kindern, Müttern und Vätern, die aus den Schulen nach Hause trotten.  
  
  
Als ich die Haustür aufschließe und wir in die Diele treten, schlägt uns der übliche Geruch von angebrannten Fischstäbchen und Möbelpolitur entgegen. Ein aufgeregter Köter springt uns hechelnd um die Beine, schnüffelt an den Tüten und stürzt sich mit den Vorderpfoten in Sherlocks Schoß, als der in die Hocke geht und ihm beherzt in die Lefzen greift. „Wie geht es meinem Jungen? Wie geht es meinem Jungen? Guuter Junge!“ Der Schwanz wedelt in der Luft und schlägt in den raschelnden Johannisbeerstrauch.  
  
„Wo hast du ihn eigentlich her?“, frage ich. Ich ziehe meinen schwarzen Stoffmantel aus und hänge ihn an den Kleiderhaken.  
  
„Unten an der Straße war so ein Blumenladen...“  
  
„Nicht den Strauch, den Hund, du Idiot!“  
  
Und einen Moment ist es wie früher. Ein kurzes Wetterleuchten am schwarzen Nachthimmel.  
  
„Oh. Er hat einem Mordopfer gehört. Er hat sich an Lestrade gehangen und der wusste nicht, wohin mit ihm.“  
  
„Oh, aha, und da hast du ihn zu uns gebracht?“  
  
„Er braucht eine Familie, John. Und ihr braucht einen Gefährten...“  
  
„Ja“, sage ich traurig und beobachte sie. Sherlock hat nur Augen für den Köter und ich habe nur Augen für Sherlock. „Ich brauche dich“, sage ich, doch er hört mich gar nicht unter dem Gejaule und Gefiepe. „Was?“, sagt er und schaut lachend zu mir hoch. „Nichts. Ich wollte Pasta zum Abendbrot machen, willst du auch?“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Irgendwas ist mit Toby!“  
  
Kinderrufe vom Wohnzimmer aus. Ich lasse die schweren Pastateller in das trübe Spülwasser gleiten. Ich haste ins Wohnzimmer, wo Henry auf dem Boden hockt und das Bruststück seines Plastikstethoskops an Tobys atmenden Bauch hält. Er lauscht und schaut besorgt. Sherlock hockt bei ihm und krault Tobys Kopf. Er liegt auf meinem teuren Läufer. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Der fleischfarbene Lappen seiner Zunge hängt ihm schlapp zwischen scharfen Zähnen aus seinem offenen Maul.  
  
Und während ich kaum mehr sehe als einen vollgefressenen faulen Köter, sieht Henry gleich einen Notfall. Sein besorgter hoffnungsvoller Blick geht zu mir. Und Sherlock ermutigt ihn auch noch. „Vielleicht sollten wir einen zweiten Arzt konsultieren?“  
  
Sherlock grinst in meine Richtung und mit dem Wink seines lockigen Kopfes bittet er mich mitzuspielen.  
  
„Nagut, wollen doch mal sehen!“, keuche ich und werfe das Küchenhandtuch über meine Schulter. Ich hocke mich zu ihnen und nehme das Plastikstethoskop von Henry. Ich stöpsele es in meine Ohren und horche. „Hmm“, sage ich. „Herzrhythmus normal, schwerer Atem...“ Ich lasse das Bruststück über das krause Fell wandern. „Blubberbauch. Ich würde sagen, er hat ein bisschen zuviel gefressen. Nichts, das sich mit ein bisschen Auslauf nicht wieder hinbiegen ließe.“ Bei dem Wort Auslauf springt Toby bellend auf und flitzt davon, lässt uns drei verdutzt zurück. „Also, du hast gehört, was der Arzt verordnet hat!“, sagt Sherlock und richtet sich auf. Er geht in den Flur und nimmt die Leine von der Kommode. „Jaaa!“, ruft Henry und stolpert lachend hinterher.  
  
Sherlock hilft Henry in seinen Anorak, knipst Tobys Leine fest und blickt zu mir. „Begleiten Sie uns, Doctor?“  
  
„Nein, geht ihr nur. Ich bleib hier und halte die Stellung!“  
  
Sie gehen. Ich gieße mir einen Scotch ein und falle seufzend in meinen Sessel.

 

*

  
„Er schläft“ sage ich, nachdem ich Henry ins Bett gebracht habe. Sherlock späht durch die Vorhänge. Toby spitzt die Ohren. Ich selbst weiß nicht recht wohin mit mir.  
  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Henry war ausreichend erschöpft, seit Sherlock mit ihm rumgetobt hat. Mit Piratenhut und Augenklappe hatten sie sich einen Plastikschwertkampf geliefert, der durchs ganze Haus führte. Über die Couch, die Treppe hoch und wieder runter. Ich habe hinter ihnen hergeräumt.  
  
Ich habe ihm versprechen müssen, dass Sherlock auch noch am nächsten Tag noch da sein würde, nur so habe ich ihn dazu gekriegt sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Inzwischen ist es 22 Uhr. Die Äste kratzen an den Scheiben. Ein scharfer Wind heult durch die Gassen.  
  
„Er hat nicht viele Freunde, weißt du“, seufze ich und falle erschöpft aufs Sofa. Ich presse ein Kissen gegen meinen Bauch.  
  
Sherlock brummt, späht in alle Ecken, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen ihn um mich zu haben.  
  
„Er braucht jemanden wie dich“, sage ich.  
  
„Er hat dich!“  
  
„Das ist nicht dasselbe. Ich bin nur sein Vater. Du bist sein Patenonkel. Seine einzige Bezugsperson in einer Welt, die sich gegen ihn verschwört.“  
  
Sherlock wirft mir vom Vorhang aus einen ernsten Blick zu.  
  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wie ich an ihn herankomme. In der Schule grenzt er sich selber aus, geht kaum auf Leute zu. Es ist als ob er gar kein Interesse an anderen Menschen hätte.“  
  
Sherlock verzieht die Lippen. Im zuckenden Licht des Kaminfeuers könnte es fast ein Schmunzeln sein. „Er scheint ganz nach mir zu kommen.“  
  
Ich lache unsicher. Sherlock setzt sich zu mir und fährt sich durch die Locken. Sie sind weicher und wirrer dieser Tage. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und in sie hineinzugreifen.  
  
„Nein, ernsthaft, Sherlock, ich mache mir Sorgen.“  
  
„Er wird sich schon behaupten, John.“  
  
„Achja, was macht dich da so sicher?“  
  
Seufzend rolle ich mich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Irgendwas zwischen Fötusstellung und einem verrenkten Akt von Egon Schiele.  
  
„Naja, er ist ein Watson!“, sagt er. Seine Hand greift mein Knie und drückt es in einer liebevollen verhaltenen Geste, die doch so vertraut ist, dass wir es einen Moment lang nur schweigend ertragen können. Ich verkrampfe unter seiner Berührung, plötzlich spüre ich nur noch die Hitze von Haut und den Griff, der kaum einer ist, aber das Blut in meinen Adern zum Rauschen bringt. Ich bin nervös und gleichzeitig werde ich ganz ruhig an seiner Seite. Ich bin da, wo ich hingehöre. Neben einem Paar schmaler Schultern, dem wachen, atmenden Geist unter dem wüsten Schopf dunkler Locken, den langen Beinen, die immerzu durch London hasten, und doch jetzt doch ganz still sind.  
  
„Und für Victor ist das kein Problem?“, frage ich traurig. Der Scotch, an dem ich gelegentlich nippe, macht meine Stimme samtig und rau. Doch ich halte es aus ohne mich zu Räuspern. Die Schilde sind unten. Die Haut ist dünn.  
  
„Warum sollte es ein Problem sein?“  
  
„Naja immerhin haben wir...“  
  
„Miteinander geschlafen?“  
  
„Nunja. Ja.“  
  
Wir schweigen lang. Seine Hand liegt noch immer auf meinem Knie. Es fühlt sich nicht mehr komisch an. Eher wie nach Hause kommen an einem Tag, an dem die U-Bahn streikt und alle Taxis besetzt sind. Komisch ist nur die Sache mit Victor und dass ich ihn immer noch will. Da ist so vieles, das nicht zusammen passt, und ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.  
  
„Bist du glücklich?“, frage ich und bin selbst ganz überrascht. Nicht so sehr von der Frage, als vielmehr von der seltsamen Gerührtheit, die mit dem dringenden Wunsch einhergeht, dass er glücklich ist. Ob er es mit mir ist oder mit jemand anderem, spielt keine Rolle. Und es ist in dieser Selbstlosigkeit, in der wir uns plötzlich selbst finden.  
  
„Ich – versteh die Frage nicht“, flüstert er und sein Atem streift meine Lippen.  
  
„Bist du glücklich“, wiederhole ich penetranter. „Das ist eine ganz einfache Frage, Sherlock!“  
  
Sherlock zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich bin zufrieden.“  
  
Diese Antwort verblüfft mich so sehr, dass ich nicht anders zu reagieren weiß, als mit krächzendem Gelächter. So wie Ernie in der Sesamstraße jeden Abend im Fernsehen.  
  
„Das ist das Traurigste, was ich jemals gehört habe.“  
  
Und es ist wahr. So wahr, dass ich es nur lachend ertragen kann.  
  
Ich greife beherzt in seine Brust. Der schlimmste Moment ist, wenn das Lachen verhallt und wir in dem Brachland unserer Erinnerung stehen. Wenn alles, was sich noch sagen lässt, so pikant ist, dass es gar nicht mehr gesagt werden muss. Er drückt meine Hand gegen seine Brust und wir stehen kurz davor unser Schweigen zu brechen, als ein Krachen aus dem Garten uns dahin zurückholt, wo Welten uns trennen.  
  
Zurück kommt die Erinnerung an die Gegenwart. Der Grund, warum wir hier sitzen. Das Schreckgespenst im Garten. Die Gefahr, die in den Büschen schlummert. Das Atmen der Nacht.  
  
Sherlock reißt die Tür zum Garten auf. Er keucht und sein Atem verfängt sich im aufkommenden Sturm.  
  
Er lauscht in den rauschenden Regen. Die Äste ächzen im Wind. „Sie ist tot“, brüllt er in den Garten hinaus. Dieses gefräßige Nichts, das sich unter dem Drängen und Würgen des aufkommenden Sturms krümmt.  
  
Ich fahre zusammen.  
  
„Fred Porlock!“, ruft er erneut. „Das ist der Mann, der sie umgebracht hat!“  
  
Ich grabe meine Hand in seinen Bizeps, mein heiserer Atem stößt wie warmer Dampf gegen sein Schulterblatt. „Sherl!“  
  
Er hält schweratmend inne. Späht in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
„Das sind nur die Eicheln, die auf das Blechdach fallen!“  
  
Der Sturm zerrt sie von den dünnen Ästen. Eine nach der anderen fallen sie auf den alten Geräteschuppen. Erst zaghaft, jetzt immer heftiger.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gibt es einen Mord. Ich werde wach von dem Surren seines Handys auf dem Nachtschrank. Er fährt sich durch die Haare, schaut erst mich an, dann liest er die Nachricht. Träge schiebt er seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Ich muss los, es gab einen Mord.“  
  
Wenn ich nur einen Pfund dafür bekäme, jedesmal wenn ich diesen Satz höre... Ich könnte den Wasserschaden im Gästezimmer beheben lassen.  
  
Mit leerem Gesicht schaue ich ihn an, versuche mich zu entsinnen. Sex hatten wir nicht, dafür haben wir beide zuviel an. Außerdem fühlt sich meine Haut an wie Leder. Dumpf und unversehrt. Es ist die Haut von jemandem, der sich schon lange nicht mehr an der Haut von jemand anderem wund gescheuert hat. Mein Penis liegt schlapp in meiner Unterhose, regt sich nur scheu, als ein Schwall seines Aftershaves zu mir rüberwabert. Seufzend steht er auf und ich höre das Zuknallen der Badezimmertür. Das Rauschen des Wasserhahns, das Gurgeln mit Mundwasser, die Klospülung.  
  
Ich falle schnaufend zurück in die Kissen. Wir sind auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, fange ich an mich zu erinnern. Als der Schlag der Pendeluhr mich aus meinem Schlaf riss, habe ich ihn sanft geweckt und mit nach oben genommen. Er hat nicht protestiert. Wir waren zu erschöpft, um höfliche Distanz zu wahren, und taten, was gut und richtig war. Seite an Seite tuschelten wir uns ausgestreckt auf meinem Bett in den Schlaf. Wir kicherten, redeten über Belangloses, Trauriges, Wahres. Die Zeit ... mein Glück dehnte sich aus. Es mochten nur ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, bis der Schlaf uns zurück in seinen Sog holte, aber es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, die ich dalag und umhüllt von seinem herben Duft dahindämmerte.  
  
„Du warst es“, säuselte er mir ins Ohr und seine Worte waren kaum mehr als heißer Atem am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung. Gut möglich, dass ich es nur geträumt habe. „Ich frühstücke, gehe schlafen, habe Sex. All das würde ich ohne dich nicht tun...“  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Die Badtür geht auf und mit blassen Gesichtern schauen wir uns an. Er richtet den Kragen seines cremefarbenen Hemdes.  
  
„Und jetzt?“, frage ich mit brüchiger, tonloser Stimme. Das milchige Vormittagslicht trübt meine Sicht. Ich sehe ihn nur verschwommen.  
  
„Ich meld mich, sobald es was Neues gibt. Ich sage Holder, er soll ein Auge auf euch haben.“  
  
„Schön, gut.“  
  
Er verschiebt seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das gerade noch so seine Augen berührt.  
  
„Also, grüß den kleinen Watson von mir.“  
  
Er rauscht aus dem Zimmer, hinterlässt einen Hauch von Mundwasser und herber Enttäuschung. Ich warte, bis ich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen höre und das Erzittern der gusseisernen Tür im Vorgarten, dann schiebe ich die Hand in meine Boxershorts und umgreife mein mittlerweile hartes Glied. Ich keuche, vor Erleichterung bebend, in mein Kissen. Der Schmerz lässt nach, ich schwebe dahin auf einer dumpfen Wolke der Gleichmut – immerhin ein Gefühl, mit dem sich der Rest des Tages irgendwie überstehen lässt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ich beschließe, dass Normalität das Beste für Henry und mich ist und bringe ihn unter großem Gemurre in die Schule, mache einen Spaziergang zurück durch den Flask Walk zur Hampstead High Street. Dort kaufe ich ein paar Lebensmittel ein, greife dabei auch zum ersten Mal großzügig zum Hundefutter. Zu Hause mache ich die Wäsche, gehe mit dem Hund Gassi, laufe durch die verwinkelten Straßen bis hoch zum Heath, genieße dort eine Weile die Aussicht über die Stadt. Jene zackige Skyline, die am Horizont verschmiert ist wie eine Bleistiftzeichnung, verborgen unter diesem gräulich blauen Schleier, der jedes Geräusch unter sich schluckt. Das wütende Hupen der Fahrzeuge, Sirenengeheul und das Keuchen der Busse, die sich durch den dichten Verkehr zwängen, nichts dringt zu mir durch. Fast macht die Stadt den Eindruck, als würde sie schlafen.  
  
Schritte knirschen hinter den Büschen, die die Sicht auf den Kiesweg versperren, der den Hügel weiter runter führt. Eine ältere Dame mit einer matschfarbenen Wachsjacke und einem  strengen Charlotte Rampling Mund tritt zwischen grauen Zweigen hervor. Der weiße Dampf ihres Atems verflüchtigt sich in der frischen Morgenluft. An einer Leine führt sie eine scheue Windhunddame, die, trotzdem sie um ein Beträchtliches größer ist als der kauzige Schnauzer, den Schwanz einzieht und sich vor Tobys heftigen Avancen ziert wie ein Mädchen bei ihrem ersten Besuch in der Disco.  
  
Ich lache verlegen und ziehe an seiner Leine. „Toby! Halt! Nein! Stop!“ Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm Einhalt gebieten soll. Sherlock hat mir eine Reihe von Befehlen genannt, auf die er reagiert, doch im Eifer des Gefechts sind sie mir alle entfallen. Nicht mal auf seinen eigenen Namen scheint er zu hören!  
  
„Tut mir leid“, sage ich mit hochrotem Kopf und klemme den sabbernden Köter zwischen meine Beine. Die ältere Dame hat nur ein mitleidiges Lachen für mich übrig  - „Sie haben ihn wohl noch nicht lange, was?“, sagt sie und kräuselt ihre strengen Charlotte Rampling Lippen. Unbeeindruckt zieht sie an der Leine und stapft weiter. Die Hündin stelzt grazil davon, Toby hechelt ihr lüstern hinterher. Ich mache eine mentale Notiz, ihn sobald wie möglich vom Tierarzt untersuchen zu lassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht müssen wir ihn kastrieren lassen. Das würde zumindest einiges erklären.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Als ich nach Hause komme, steht Holder mit seinem schwarzen Vauxhall auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der mit orangefarbenem Laub bedeckten Straße. Er mampft einen Cheeseburger. Ich winke ihm zu. Er hebt ohne eine Miene zu verziehen die Hand und grüßt zurück.  
  
In der Diele nehme ich Toby die Leine ab. Der wedelt hechelnd mit dem Schwanz und trottet aufgeregt davon. Mein Blick fällt auf den Johannisbeerstrauch, der noch immer da steht, wo Sherlock ihn abgestellt hat, und aus einer Art blindem Aktionismus heraus, beschließe ich ihn einzupflanzen. Ich gehe in den Garten, nehme einen Spaten und mache mich ans Werk.  
  
Beinahe wahllos und ohne mir zu überlegen, ob das ein guter Platz ist, beginne ich da zu graben, wo Sherlock das Unkraut rausgerupft hat. Ein Specht hackt mit seinem Schnabel in die Rinde eines Baumes. Wir können uns bald auf einen Rhythmus einigen. Er hackt, ich schaufele, er hält inne. Ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, er hackt wieder. Als ich fertig bin, stemme ich schnaufend die Hände in meine Hüfte und betrachte zufrieden das Ergebnis. Der Strauch mit seinen hellgrünen Blättern zittert im Wind. Im Sommer wird er Früchte tragen, denke ich und wickele die Arme um meinen frierenden Körper. Vielleicht könnte es ja doch ganz schön werden.


	8. Schnaufend halten wir inne

  
Am Nachmittag ist Harry da und macht den Abwasch. Sie hat Henry von der Schule abgeholt und macht sich Sorgen. Ich konnte sie nicht abhalten.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mit zu mir nehmen, solange das nicht...“  
  
Das ist wieder typisch für uns. Sie findet nicht die richtigen Worte und ich mein Handy nicht. Die Stimmung ist gereizt.  
  
„Ich denke er bleibt besser hier. Ich kann ihn nicht beschützen, wenn er nicht bei mir ist.“  
  
Ich schaue unter den Sitzpolstern auf dem Sofa nach, unter der Fernsehzeitschrift, in der Besteckschublade, überall, während Harry gegen den Türrahmen lehnt und auf mich einredet.  
  
Es klingelt an der Tür.  
  
„Sherlock!“  
  
„Du gehst nicht an dein Handy!“, knurrt er.  
  
Er ist ungehalten, stiert mich atemlos an, als wäre er den ganzen Weg von der Baker Street hergerannt.  
  
„Ich ... ich kann es nirgendwo finden, was ist los?“  
  
„Es ist Fred Porlock!“  
  
„Wer?“  
  
„Das Mordopfer heute Morgen. Sein Wagen explodierte kurz nach acht auf der Finchley Road. Es war überall in den Nachrichten! Wahrscheinlich ein Anschlag!“  
  
Harry tritt aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer und wischt sich die Hände an einem karierten Tea Towel ab. Sie trägt einen lilafarbenen Rollkragenpulli und einen besorgten Ausdruck in ihrem jugendlichen Gesicht. „Hi“, sagt sie irritiert. Sherlock nickt ihr zu.  
  
„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es euch gut geht. Bleibt im Haus. Holder ist draußen. Ich komme, sobald ich kann.“  
  
„Ok“, sage ich heiser. Sherlock rauscht ab, hinterlässt die übliche schwindelerregende Wolke aus Regen, leichtem Schweiß und Rasierwasser.  
  
„Muss ich das verstehen?“, fragt Harry, während ich noch immer wie verdattert dastehe und die Türklinke festhalte.  
  
„Nein!“  
  
Ich schließe die Tür. Harry kann sich trotz allem ein besserwisserisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnt sie gegen den Türrahmen. „War er das?“  
  
„Wer?“  
  
„Dein Ex!“  
  
Sie wirft das Geschirrhandtuch nach mir, es entfaltet sich in der Luft und gleitet zwischen uns zu Boden.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
  
Ich fahre mir nervös durch die Haare. Mein Blick huscht ungehalten durch den Raum. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich wirklich bin, aber hier bin ich nicht.  
  
„Machst du Witze! Ich konnte es kaum ertragen, die ganze Spannung zwischen euch! Ihr Jungs habt einiges zu klären!“  
  
„Hh.“ Ich versuche ein Lachen, aber ich glaube es ist nur ein Geräusch, kaum mehr als Atem, der meinen Mund verlässt. „Du liest zu viele von diesen Esoterikschinken“, sage ich verlegen.  
  
„Aahja.“  
  
Normalerweise wäre ihre Selbstzufriedenheit Grund für mich einen Streit anzuzetteln, aber heute geht mir zuviel durch den Kopf. Das, was sie zu wissen glaubt, nimmt keinen Einfluss auf meine Wirklichkeit. Und die ist erschreckend schwammig, konturenlos. So blass wie der Nebel, der wie dahingehaucht in den kahlen Baumkronen von Hampstead hängt.  
  
„Und, willst du ihn zurück?“, fragt sie, während sie sich zurück an den Abwasch macht.  
  
„Das ist nicht so einfach.“  
  
„Warum nicht, wenn du ihn doch liebst!“  
  
Ich schaue besorgt aus dem Küchenfenster. Die Dämmerung bricht über uns herein. In den Büschen schlummert die Gefahr.  
  
„Liebe“, sage ich nachdenklich, „war nie unser Problem.“ Harry zieht ein Gesicht.  
  
„Aus dir werde ich nie schlau werden“, lacht sie und trocknet sich die Hände ab.  
  
„Also, ich werd mich dann auf den Weg machen. Ruf an, wenn du was brauchst. Find dein Handy!“ Sie greift mich bei den Schultern, wir küssen uns auf die Wange. Dann sind wir allein. Ich und Henry und auch der Hund, um den es, und das wird mir jetzt klar, seit geraumer Zeit seltsam ruhig gestimmt ist. „Toby?“, rufe ich in alle Räume und versuche nicht nervös zu werden. Verdammt. Ich sehe überall nach. Gehe auch nach oben ins Badezimmer. Vielleicht trinkt er ja schon wieder aus der Kloschüssel, wer weiß. Nichts.  
  
Ich reiße die Gartentür auf. „Toby???“, rufe ich in den nachtwerdenden Tag hinaus.  
  
Henry tapst besorgt aus seinem Zimmer. Die unsicheren Kinderfäuste verschwunden in den viel zu langen Ärmeln von Tante Harrys grauem _University of Edinburgh_ -Sweatshirt.  
  
„Was ist mit Toby, Papi?“  
  
„Nichts, nichts, Großer, er ist gleich wieder da!“  
  
Henry verzieht das Gesicht zu einer ängstlichen Fratze. Er glaubt mir kein Wort und wird sofort hysterisch.  
  
„Du musst ihn finden, Papi, du musst ihn finden!“  
  
„Schon gut, Henry! Er ist sicher gleich wieder da!“  
  
Mein Herz klopft. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Henry seinen einzigen Freund verliert. Ich hadere mit mir. Denke an Sherlocks Anweisung, kurz bevor er abrauschte. Was wäre wohl schlimmer? Dass Henry seinen Freund verliert oder seinen Vater?  
  
Jetzt gerade jedenfalls ist er drauf und dran seinen Glauben in mich zu verlieren. Aber damit kann ich leben. Damit muss ich leben.  
  
Es ist schon fast dunkel. Die Büsche rasseln im Wind.  
  
„Papi, was machst du jetzt? Papi? Papi?“  
  
„Geh in dein Zimmer, ich schau nach ihm!“, fauche ich. Henry stapft wütend in sein Zimmer, ich jogge die Treppen hinauf nach oben in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich weiß nicht, wo mein Handy ist, ich weiß nicht, wo mein Hund ist, aber ich weiß, wo meine Waffe ist. Schweratmend schiebe ich sie mir ins Kreuz.  
  
Ich trete hinaus in den Garten und erst, als ich sicher bin, dass Henry mich nicht sehen kann, ziehe ich die Browning aus dem Bund meiner Hose und halte sie auf Anschlag. Das Herz klopft heftig in meiner Brust.  
  
„Toby?“  
  
Ich schleiche über das feuchte Gras. Ich erhalte keine Antwort. Da ist nur das Ächzen der einbrechenden Dunkelheit.  
  
In der verwucherten Hecke, die unseren Garten von dem Friedhof nebenan trennt, klafft ein schmales Loch halb verborgen hinter Unkraut und Geäst. Hier muss Toby entwischt sein. Ich stoße einen leisen Fluch aus und kämpfe mich durch die Hecke. Brennnesseln und Äste kratzen an meinen Händen, doch ich ignoriere den stechenden Schmerz auf meiner Haut.  
  
Hier auf der anderen Seite der Hecke, betrete ich eine andere Welt. Die schweren Baumkronen verneigen sich vor den Toten. Ich laufe die schmalen Wege entlang, stolpere über Wurzeln, trete in Erdlöcher. Die Nacht kriecht in die unebenen Gassen zwischen den Grabsteinen, die sich wie ein schlechtes Gebiss krumm und schief aneinander reihen. Die Grabstätten von den Jahrhunderten gezeichnet. Namen kaum noch lesbar, verblichen, zerbröckelt, mit Moos überwachsen.  
  
Ich rufe Tobys Namen. Meine Stimme ein lauter Eindringling ins Reich der Toten. Die anmutige Statue eines Engels schaut mir mit traurigen Augen hinterher.  
  
Ein Huschen im Augenwinkel lässt mich aufhorchen. Ich halte inne. Starre über den finsteren Friedhof. Da. Noch einmal das Huschen. Ich schleiche um einen Baum. Ein flinkes Eichhörnchen huscht den schmalen Baumstamm hinauf. Vorübergehende Erleichterung mischt sich mit einer zunehmenden ungekannten Sorge um etwas, das ich nicht zu benennen weiß. Die Waffe pulsiert schwer in meiner Hand.    
  
Ich rufe noch einmal in den aufkommenden Nieselregen. Lausche. Doch da ist nichts außer meinem rasselnden Atem und dem Knistern von Regen in den Baumkronen.  
       
Ich erreiche das windschiefe Friedhofstor und trete hinaus auf die Straße. Ich schiebe die Waffe zurück in mein Kreuz. Ratlos schaue ich links und rechts die Straße rauf und runter. Da steht Holders Dienstwagen. Er sitzt nicht drin. Der Kirchturm ragt verschwommen in die blaugraue Nacht. Daneben die senfgelbe Mondsichel wie verschwommen hinter dem finsteren Schleier der Wolken. Ich bin verzweifelt und frage einen Mann in meinem Alter, der Einkaufstüten den Hügel hinaufschleppt: „Haben sie einen Hund gesehen? Einen Schnauzer? Schwarz? Ungefähr so groß? Erschreckt sich vor seinen eigenen Ohren?“  
  
Ich bin nicht gerannt und dennoch bin ich völlig außer Atem. Die Kleidung, klamm vom Regen, saugt sich an meiner Haut fest.  
  
Der Mann schüttelt mürrisch den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid“, und zieht weiter. Wie soll ich das nur Henry erklären? Wie soll ich das nur Sherlock erklären? Ich hadere mit mir. Möchte die Straße runter laufen, in jeder Gasse nach ihm suchen. Doch ich kann hier nicht weg! Wo ist nur Holder, verdammt!  
  
Ich gehe zurück ins Haus und lehne mich seufzend gegen die Tür. „Tut mir leid, Großer. Wir gehen morgen nach ihm suchen!“ Es ist ein erbärmlicher Versuch ihn zu trösten – der offenbar auch nach hinten losgeht.  
  
Henry bekommt einen schrecklichen Tobsuchtsanfall. Er schreit und strampelt, bis er völlig erschöpft auf seinem Bett kauert. Ich gehe eben in der Küche, um eine Kopfschmerztablette zu nehmen und fahre im Wohnzimmer den Laptop hoch. Ich öffne ein leeres Dokument und beginne zu tippen. _Hund entlaufen_...  
  
Ich ringe mir ein paar Zeilen ab, dann drücke ich auf _Drucken_.  
  
„Schau, Henry, die hängen wir morgen in der Gegend auf. Irgendjemand hat ihn sicher gefunden und wird sich bei uns melden!“  
  
Er nickt bockig. Er hat einen Schluckauf vom vielen Schluchzen und Schreien. Mit verheulten Augen starrt er vor sich hin, drückt Pooh den Bären an seine Brust. Ich streichle ihm über den strohblonden Kopf. Mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Als er endlich schläft, gehe ich ins Wohnzimmer und gieße mir einen Scotch ein. Ich nehme den Laptop und lese die Nachrichten.  
  
Tatsächlich. Die Polizei konnte das Anschlagsopfer als Fred Porlock identifizieren. Seine Verbindungen reichen bis zurück zu dem Verbrechersyndikat rund um James Moriarty. _Laut Detective Inspector Lestrade sei es möglich, dass es sich hierbei um einen Vergeltungsschlag handelt. Die Gründe für die Tat und wer der Täter ist bleiben jedoch unklar. Feststehe zur Zeit nur, dass es sich hierbei um keinen Unfall handelt._  
  
Ich klappe den Laptop zu und lehne mich mutlos zurück auf meinem Sofa. Das sind zu viele Informationen auf einmal.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Toby bleibt verschwunden. In der Morgendämmerung schlage ich die Augen auf. Sherlock liegt neben mir und blinzelt mich an. Wir küssen uns schläfrig. Und ehe wir wissen, was da geschieht, krallen sich meine feuchtwarmen Hände in den Stoff seines Hemdes und ziehen es träge aus seiner Hose. Er schnauft in meinen Mund, als ich meine Handflächen auf seine nackte Brust lege. Es ist wirklich viel zu lang her, denke ich und säusele irgendetwas Verrücktes auf seine Haut. Ich greife sein Handgelenk, er greift meinen Penis, drückt ihn in der allerflüchtigsten Berührung durch den weichen Stoff meiner Boxershorts. Ich keuche in seinen Hals, werde ganz trunken von dem schweren Dunst, der unter dem Kragen seines Hemdes hervorkriecht und mich tiefer in seine Arme lockt. Meine Finger sind an seiner Knopfleiste, verhaken sich darin, bis der erste Knopf aus dem Knopfloch gleitet, dann der zweite, und vielleicht ein dritter.  
  
Und dann? Zögerlich verharren meine Finger, während seine in den Schlitz meiner Boxershorts schleichen. Schüchtern streifen sie weiche Haut. „Oh Gott...“ Hände halten inne, Blicke fordern mehr. Ich bin wie erstarrt. Mein Atem stockt. Ich will gerade antworten auf eine Frage, die niemand stellt, als das Knarren der Tür uns aus unserer vormittaglichen Versunkenheit reißt.  
  
Henry steht mit der Hand an der Klinke in der Tür und stopft sich die Faust in den Mund. „Heyy, Großer!“ Er versteht nicht, was hier passiert. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Ich stoße Sherlock von mir und setze mich rasch auf. Ein bisschen schwindelig wird mir von dieser zu schnellen Bewegung, aber nicht genug, um die Brisanz dieser Situation aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
  
Ich breite die Arme aus, Henry stapft etwas trottelig, an seinen Fingern nuckelnd auf mich zu, krabbelt zu uns ins Bett, in meine Arme.  
  
„Wann kommt Toby zurück?“, nuschelt er traurig in seine Hand.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz“, seufze ich und reibe seinen Rücken. „Na komm schon, wir machen dich fertig, dann gehen wir ihn suchen.“  
  
Ich nehme ihn bei der Hand, wir gehen aus dem Zimmer. In der Tür noch ein Blick über die Schulter. „Sorry“, flüstere ich.  
  
Sherlock hat die langen Beine über die Bettkante geschoben und fährt sich durch die weichen Locken in den Nacken. Sein Blick ist schwer zu deuten. Er wirkt nachdenklich. Weder erschüttert noch sonderlich bewegt beginnt er sich zuzuknöpfen. Ich schiebe Henry sachte ins Badezimmer.  
  
Unten sehe ich nach meinen Ausdrucken. Zwischen Laptop und leeren Weingläsern finde ich sie und einige andere von Sherlocks Aufzeichnungen. Ich sinke aufs Sofa und sehe sie noch mal mit nüchternem Blick durch. Sherlock joggt die Treppe herunter, einigermaßen frisch nachdem er kurz im Badezimmer gewesen ist.  
  
„Sherlock, dieses Tattoo hier!“  
  
Ich nehme ein Foto und setze die Brille auf, die zwischen Sherlocks Unterlagen auf dem Sofatisch liegt. Auch mir hilft sie inzwischen erschreckenderweise schärfer zu sehen.  
  
„Ich kenne das“, fasele ich nachdenklich, während sich Sherlock zu mir auf die Couch setzt. Sein minzfrischer Atem streift meinen Hals.  
  
„Mary hatte das ... auf ihrem Kreuz. Sie sagte, es wäre eine Jugendsünde.“  
  
„Ja, so gesehen hatte sie vielleicht Recht.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Das Dreieck innerhalb eines Kreises. Es scheint das Erkennungsmerkmal dieser Geheimorganisation zu sein.“  
  
„Du meinst so wie die Freimaurer?“  
  
„Vielleicht.“  
  
Henry stürmt aus seinem Zimmer und platzt in unsere grüblerische Ruhe. „Können wir jetzt looos!“  
  
In aller Eile ist er in seine Schuluniform geschlüpft. Der Pullover ist links herum. Das Hemd darunter falsch zugeknöpft. Ich sehe es an der unterschiedlichen Länge, mit der die zwei Zipfel unter dem Saum seines schlampig übergestreiften Pullovers heraushängen. Ein Zipfel ist länger als der andere.  
  
„Na komm, das machen wir jetzt noch mal ordentlich!“ Ich ziehe ihm den Pulli über den blonden Strubbelkopf. „Wir hängen die Zettel auf und dann bringen wir dich zur Schule, alles klar? Na komm, zieh dir die Schuhe an.“ Ich gebe ihm einen kleinen Schubs, dann rennt er in die Diele und setzt sich auf den Boden, um sich umständlich die Schuhe überzustreifen.  
  
„Bist du noch da, wenn ich wiederkomme?“  
  
Sherlock sitzt auf dem Sofa und fleddert durch seinen schwarzen Moleskine. Ein Anblick, an den ich mich gewöhnen könnte. Sein schwarzbrauner Wuschelkopf, der konzentrierte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der fast an Wahnsinn grenzt, während die Winterlandschaft von Chagall an der Wand über seinen Schultern so still ist wie das Geräusch von Schritten auf frischgefallenem Schnee.  
  
Ich zwinge mich schweratmend zur Vernunft. Sherlock horcht auf wie ein Hund.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Nichts. Wir gehen jetzt los. Du bist sicher nicht mehr da, wenn ich zurückkomme, also...“  
  
„Also, was?“  
  
„Wir sehen uns.“  
  
Sherlock schaut mich ratlos an.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Ich zögere. „Ja“, erwidere ich ebenfalls, einfallslos, und will gerade zur Tür, als der freudige Aufschrei meines Kindes mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken reißt.  
  
„Tobyyy...“  
  
Als ich auf die Türschwelle trete, sehe ich nur zerzotteltes schwarzes Fell, eine hechelnde Zunge und einen wedelnden Schwanz zwischen den kurzen Armen meines Sohnes. Daneben ein Paar langer Beine in ausgewaschenen Jeans. Es ist Sergeant Holder, der eine Zigarette pafft. „Er ist mir entgegengetrottet, als ich gerade mit dem Wagen in die Frognal bog. Sie sollten besser auf ihn aufpassen!“  
  
„Danke“, sage ich blass.  
  
Sherlock tritt hinter mich. Seine Hand gleitet auf meine Schulter. Ich erschaudere bei der Berührung und gerate einen Moment ins Taumeln. Für ihn mag das eine beiläufige Geste sein, für mich ist es soviel mehr.  
  
„Ich kenne mich mit Hunden aus“, sagt Holder und kneift seine Augen gegen das grelle Tageslicht zusammen. Er sieht aus wie jemand, der die ganze Nacht wach war. „Er hat sich sicher aus dem Staub gemacht, um sein altes Herrchen zu suchen.“  
  
Ja, denke ich trübe, das kommt mir bekannt vor. Die Sehnsucht nach dem einstigen Zuhause. Dem Duft von alten Büchern und Serranoschinken, den du kaum wahr nimmst, weil er dich ständig umgibt. Das sonore Grollen einer Stimme, das kaum noch ein Fluchen, aber fast schon ein Lachen ist. Das melancholische Geigenspiel, das die Treppen hochsteigt wie warmer Küchendampf und dich mitten in der Nacht nach unten lockt.  
  
Henry jedenfalls wirkt überglücklich, wie er da im Dreck kniet und seine kleinen Fäustchen in das dicke Hundefell krallt.  
  
Toby schüttelt sich ausgiebig. Seine Hundemarke klimpert. Loses Fell flirrt im staubigen Licht der Vormittagssonne.  
  
„Sie sollten sich etwas Schlaf gönnen“, sagt Sherlock hinter mir zu Holder. Seine Hand reibt meinen Oberarm wie die eines besorgten Ehemanns. „Ich werde übernehmen.“  
  
„Sicher?“, sagt Holder und schwankt etwas in seiner Bewegung.  
  
„Ja, kein Problem. Wir melden uns, wenn wir Sie brauchen.“  
  
„Alles klar, mann!“  
  
Holder stapft aus dem Vorgarten, ich ziehe mich etwas ratlos ins Halbdunkle der Diele zurück.  
  
„Was ist los, Sherlock, warum hast du ihn weggeschickt?“, frage ich besorgt. Wir hören, wie Holder unweit von uns den Wagen startet und davon fährt.  
  
„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass von dem Gespenst in eurem Garten noch sonderlich viel Gefahr ausgeht. Aber ich werde vorsichtshalber hier bleiben.“  
  
„Vorsichtshalber?“, stammele ich und versuche schlau aus Sherlocks Worten zu werden. Der ist bereits mit langen Schritten zurück zum Wohnzimmertisch und sortiert seine Notizen und ich hänge halb zwischen ihm und halb zwischen Henry, der mit Toby im Vorgarten hockt. „Guter Junge, guter Junge“, höre ich ihn immer wieder von dort aus brabbeln.  
  
„Du gehst davon aus? Woher kommt das plötzlich? Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?“, rufe ich ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Wenn er tatsächlich vor hätte euch Schaden zuzufügen, hätte er es längst getan. Stattdessen glaube ich sogar, dass er euch beschützt hat.“  
  
„Beschützt?“  
  
„Fred Porlock. Der Mann, der Mary damals auf dem Gewissen hatte...“  
  
Ich erinnere mich gut an jene Zeit. Der Schuss aus dem Garten. Der Mann im Schatten. Das schreiende Baby.  
  
„Er war damals einer meiner Informanten aus Moriartys Reihen. Ich ... habe ihn davonkommen lassen.“  
  
„Was, woher weißt du das?“ Mir wird schwindelig. „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass das dieser Fred ...“  
  
„Porlock.“  
  
„... dass das dieser Fred Porlock war?“  
  
„Porlock hatte den Auftrag erhalten, die Mitglieder einer amerikanischen Geheimorganisation, die sich unter verdecktem Namen in England aufhielten, ausfindig zu machen und umzubringen. Ich weiß das, weil er es mir gesagt hat. Es war der letzte Auftrag, den er von Moriarty erhielt. Ich wusste nicht, dass es Mary betreffen würde.“ Sherlock macht einen sachlich betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich taumele zwischen Wohnzimmer und Diele hin und her. Henry hockt draußen quietschfidel. Es ist der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt.  
  
„Hör zu, Sherlock“, stottere ich. „Ich werde Henry jetzt in die Schule bringen! Und dann wirst du mir alles in Ruhe erklären! Du wartest hier!“  
  
Ich greife meine Jacke, streife sie über. „Komm schon, Henry, es ist Zeit zur Schule zu gehen. Du kannst Toby heute Nachmittag sehen!“  
  
„Aber Papi!“, murrt er und hält sich an dem hechelnden Köter fest.  
  
„Henry! Ich werde es nicht zweimal sagen!“  
  
Ich reagiere ungehalten. Manchmal kommt sie noch durch, diese Strenge, die sie mir beim Militär damals eingetrichtert haben. Es hilft einem, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren.  
  
Schweigend laufen wir durch den grellen Londoner Vormittag. Henry zieht einen Flunsch. „Warte!“ Vor den gusseisernen Toren der Schule beuge ich mich zu ihm herunter und wische ihm grob den Dreck von den Knien. Ich schaue ihm nach. Dem kleinen Mann mit dem großen Ranzen, wie er über den leeren Schulhof schlurft. Oben am Eingang steht Mr. Murdoch in seinem angestaubten Tweedanzug und wartet geduldig auf Henry, bevor er hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss fallen lässt.  
  
Wie benommen laufe ich zurück durch das Viertel. Ein böiger Wind treibt Laub und grauen Nieselregen durch die engen Gassen des Dorfes. Je weiter runter man den Hügel läuft, desto höher werden die Ziegelsteinmauern, die links und rechts die engen Straßen flankieren und die Villen der Reichen vom Rest der Welt abschotten. Sträucher und Geäst ranken über den porösen Stein, die sehnsüchtig ihre Arme nach mir ausstrecken.  
  
Ich bin ruhig, als ich das Haus erreiche. Ich hänge meine Jacke an den Kleiderhaken und wische mir über das nasse Gesicht.  
  
Sherlock sitzt auf dem Sofa. Ein paar weiche Locken kräuseln sich über den Rändern seiner kantigen Brille. Er blickt von seinem Laptop auf. Und dann geht es einfach mit mir durch. Ich stürme auf ihn zu und greife ihm mit beiden Händen in das staunende Gesicht. „Nicht reden“, schnaufe ich völlig außer Atem.  
  
Wir schlafen miteinander.  
  
Alles, was sich zwischen uns angestaut hat, findet jetzt Ausdruck in diesem völlig überhasteten Gefummel oben in meinem Bett. Wir wälzen uns in den Laken, zerren aneinander, halten schnaufend inne. Er drückt mich an seine heiße Brust, sein Kinn zerschabt mir die Haut. Endlich. Ich keuche in seinen offenen Mund. Griff um seinen Penis, wie von selbst. „Mach weiter“, flehe ich. Seine Hände sind überall auf meinem Körper. Hinterlassen eine flammende Spur des Unmittelbaren, überall da, wo sie mich berühren. Und der Rest, denke ich lachend, ist faserige Erinnerung.


	9. Deine Stimme in meinem Ohr

  
  
Fred Porlock. Das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Namen gehört habe, da hat Mary noch gelebt. Er war Sherlocks Informant. ich habe mir nicht viel dabei gedacht. Ein paar Wochen später war Mary tot.  
  
In der Nacht, in der es geschah, habe ich unser Haus in Acton für immer verlassen. Lestrade, der mit seinem Team anrückte, klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Ich drückte das schreiende Baby an meine Brust, wurde aus meinem eigenen Haus geschoben. Da war die Polizeipsychologin mit der Hennatönung in ihrem krausen Haar, deren Geduld mich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Auf der Rückbank eines Einsatzwagens machte ich meine Aussage. Ich erzählte ihr alles, was ich wusste, und das war nicht viel. Versuchte das Baby in meinen Armen zu beruhigen. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Angehörigen, die wir für Sie kontaktieren können?“ Ich starrte mit leerem Blick vor mich hin. Ich hörte ihre Worte, aber sie drangen nicht zu mir durch. „Sir?“  
  
„Sherlock“, faselte ich mit trockenem Mund. Mich wunderte, dass er nicht schon längst da war. „Sherlock Holmes. Rufen Sie Sherlock Holmes an!“  
  
In diesem Moment riss jemand die Schiebetür des Einsatzwagens bei Seite. Sherlock starrte mir erschrocken in die Augen. Sein Mantel flatterte im dünnen Nieselregen.  
  
„Donovan bringt dich nach Hause, ich komme nach, sobald ich kann!“ Sein Ton war schroff, aber in dem Moment das einzige, das mich davor bewahrte zusammenzuklappen.  
  
Er griff um meine Schulter und schob mich mit dem kreischenden Bündel im Arm durch die Armada glotzender Polizisten zu einem Streifenwagen. Donovan lehnte gegen die Motorhaube und öffnete die Tür zur Rückbank, sobald sie uns sah.  
  
„Wohin?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Baker Street!“, schnauzte Sherlock. Er beugte sich noch einmal runter zu mir. Ich kauerte auf der Rückbank und wartete darauf, dass er was sagte. Doch er sagte nichts mehr. Hielt schweratmend inne und verließ mich mit einem Blick, der mir versprach, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.  
  
Er schlug die Tür zu. Wir fuhren los durch die nächtlichen Straßen von London, wo das Leben mir plötzlich wie ein Film vorkam, der wie auf einer Leinwand an mir vorbeizog. Sally sprach kaum ein Wort. Verbissen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, den Wagen durch die stille Londoner Nacht zu lenken. Der Motor brummte, die Blinker klackten im Takt, und alles war so erschreckend normal.  
  
Wir parkten vor Sherlocks Haustür. 221b Baker Street. _Nach Hause,_ hatte er gesagt und ich dachte nur: Endlich!  
  
Noch bevor ich ausgestiegen war, kam Mrs. Hudson in ihren Stützstrumpfhosen und bequemen Alte-Damen-Pumps aus der Tür gestöckelt. „Oh John!“ Sie legte einen Arm um mich und scheuchte mich hinein. Und ehe ich es mich versah, saß ich in ihrer Küche und starrte vor mich hin, während sie Henry im Bad wickelte (ich hatte das Nötigste in einer Windeltasche dabei), und irgendwann hörte das Geschrei auf. „Er schläft jetzt, ich habe ihn in mein Bett gelegt“, sagte sie entkräftet. Ich nickte. „Das ist ja alles so schrecklich.“  
  
Ich schlief an diesem Abend auf ihrem Sofa. Habe mich irgendwie dort hingeschleppt und war dort in einen traumlosen steinharten Schlaf gefallen. Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf. Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr. Die Leuchtanzeige des Receivers war im Stockdunkel der Nacht so grell, dass er mich blendete. Der Doppelpunkt zwischen den roten Ziffern blinkte im Sekundentakt zwischen der 02 und der 21. Sherlock war da. Er saß in dem altmodischen Sessel an meinem Fußende und sah mich an. Mehr tat er nicht. Er saß einfach nur da mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen und kratzte mit den Fingern über den rauen Bezug des Sessels.  
  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Er regte sich nicht und ich driftete wieder zurück in den Schlaf.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es waren ein paar nervenaufreibende Tage. Ich wollte mich einfach nur vor der Welt verstecken, kümmerte mich um Henry, dachte nach. Sherlock ließ sich nur selten blicken. Henry schlief unten bei Mrs. Hudson und ich schleppte meinen müden Körper nach oben, trank einen Scotch und legte mich in Sherlocks Bett. Er kam ohnehin nie, um darin zu schlafen. Er trieb sich Gott weiß wo rum und mir war es egal. Sein Kissen war weich und verströmte einen würzigen Duft, der mich in einen butterweichen Schlaf lullte.  
  
An einem regnerischen Mittwochvormittag stand Lestrade auf der Matte. Er hatte viele Fragen und ich rang mir Antworten ab, von denen ich glaubte, dass sie wenig hilfreich waren. Wir mussten ihn einweihen in Marys Geheimnis. Er nickte betreten und er tat mir fast ein wenig leid, wie er da zerknirscht in seinem zerknitterten Trenchcoat kauerte und seinen Kaffee kalt werden ließ.  
  
  
Der Winter kroch in die Straßen und ich kroch in Sherlocks Bett. Hin und wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mit den Fingern über das glatte Laken auf seiner Seite strich und mir wünschte, er würde kommen. Doch er kam nicht. Ich sah ihn nur vormittags, wenn er duschte, oder nach dem rechten sah. Er kaufte für mich ein. Schleppte ein Haufen Zeug an. Sachen aus meinem Haus, von denen mir nicht bewusst war, dass ich sie brauchte. Hemden, Pullis, Hosen zum Wechseln. Unterwäsche, Socken, ein paar von Henrys Strampelanzügen. Eines Tages, ich hatte bis Mittags geschlafen und erkannte es nur an den wechselnden Lichtverhältnissen, schlurfte ich ins Wohnzimmer und er hockte am Boden, vertieft in eine Bauanleitung. Um ihn herum lagen Bretter und ein aufgefetzter Pappkarton.  
  
„Hey!“, sagte ich mit der Stimme von jemandem, der an diesem Tag sein erstes Wort sprach. Dünn und kraftlos kam es mir über die verklebten Lippen.  
  
„Oh hey!“  
  
Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah völlig übermüdet aus. Haut wie Wachs, rotunterlaufene Augen, eingefallene Wangen.  
  
„Was machst du da?“ Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter und wusste nicht, ob ich es tat, weil ich seine Nähe suchte oder um mich abzustützen.  
  
„Das ist eine Wiege“, knurrte er. „Henry braucht einen Platz zum schlafen.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
Eigentlich verstand ich es nicht. Was man mir sagte, drang kaum zu mir durch. Ich sank auf das Sofa und schaute ihm dabei zu. Es war ein friedlicher Moment, das weiß ich noch. Und vielleicht habe ich sogar gelächelt, kurz bevor sich der Schlaf über mich legte wie eine schwere Decke.  
  
Henry schlief jetzt oben bei uns im Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte wieder Kraft mich ausreichend um ihn zu kümmern. Genaugenommen zog ich meine Kraft sogar daraus. Ihm die Windeln zu wechseln, zu füttern, durch die Gegend zu tragen gab mir den nötigen Halt in einer Welt, die ihre Konturen verloren hatte.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Die Beerdigung war klein und geschmackvoll. Es kamen kaum mehr als zwanzig Leute. Lestrade war da. Janine war da. Molly. Ein paar Kollegen von der Arbeit. Henry quengelte in den Armen von Mrs. Hudson. Er trug einen kleinen schwarzen Anzug für Babys und sah absurd niedlich darin aus. Alle machten sie betretene Gesichter. Ich weinte nicht.  
  
Sherlock saß an meiner Seite in der ersten Reihe. Seine Hände lagen regungslos in seinem Schoß und übten eine groteske Faszination auf mich aus. Als die Orgelmusik einsetzte und sich wie ein bleierner Schleier über uns legte, war es mir egal und ich griff seine Hand. Ich spürte, wie er den Atem anhielt und mit sich rang, Zweifel schienen seinen Körper zu durchfluten, bevor er seine zweite Hand dazunahm und mit dem Daumen über meine dünne Haut rieb. Es war ein angenehmer fester Druck, so als hätte er geahnt, dass jede zarte Geste in diesem Moment von zerstörerischer Gewalt gewesen wäre.  
  
  
Anschließend fanden wir uns alle in der kleinen Wohnung von Mrs. Hudson ein. Dort fand der _Leichenschmaus_ statt. Leichenschmaus. Dieses Wort ist mir schon immer unangenehm aufgestoßen. Wie der Geschmack von Zwiebeln noch tagelang, nachdem man sie verzehrt hatte. Es hatte etwas Makaberes an sich. Schmausen ... ein veralteter Begriff, den ich mit Genuss verband, und der für mich auf keinen Fall mit dem Wort Leiche vereinbar war. Nachdenklich schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
  
Wir waren im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Die Gäste saßen auf den Sesseln mit ihren Kuchentellern auf den Schößen. Henry wurde herumgereicht. Nur Sherlock stand gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und sagte kein Wort.  
  
Ich flüchtete in die Küche. Er kam hinzu und ich griff ihn bei dem Revers seines Sakkos und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Mir war elendig zu Mute. Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los war. Ich wusste nur eins. „Ich will heute Abend mit dir schlafen“, flüsterte ich auf seine Lippen. Er sagte nichts, er atmete nur und mir wurde schlecht vor Sehnsucht.  
  
Mrs. Hudson trat in die Küche. Der Perlenvorhang klimperte und wir fuhren auseinander. Sie verstand, stellte die Teller ab und eilte davon.  
  
Der Nachmittag klang aus. Ich starrte viel aus dem Fenster. Mrs. Hudson bot mir einen Teller mit Pflaumenkuchen an. „Tu mir den Gefallen und iss was, Schatz.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Mrs. Hudson.“  
  
„Nur einen Happen.“  
  
Ich verzog den Mund und nahm den Teller. Ich aß einen Happen, aber er schmeckte nach nichts. Eine zähe Masse, die sich in meinem Mund mit meinem Speichel vermischte und leidenschaftslos heruntergewürgt wurde.  
  
Die Gäste verabschiedeten sich allmählich. Ich trug Henry im Licht der untergehenden Sonne durch das Wohnzimmer und gewöhnte mich schon mal an den Gedanken von jetzt an zu zweit zu sein.  
  
Es war erschreckend einfach.  
  
Sherlock machte den Abwasch. Er hatte die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes hochgekrempelt und tauchte die Teller in das Spülwasser.  
  
„Dass ich das noch mal erleben darf“, sagte ich und lächelte sogar. Er verzog die Lippen bis zu seinen Augen, aber er sah mich nicht an. Könnte es sein, dass er sich nur vor dem Abend drückte? Wollte er es gar nicht? Hatte ich die Zeichen etwa falsch gedeutet?  
  
  
*  
  
  
Mutlos legte ich mich ins Bett, deckte mich zu, lag in der Dunkelheit und grübelte. Und dann, als ich schon gar nicht mehr damit rechnete, hörte ich das Knarren der Tür hinter mir. Die gedämpften Schritte auf dem Läufer vor dem Bett. Ich schaute auf. Sherlock stand vor meinem Bett, groß und schlank und blickte mich an. Er war ganz in Schwarz. Begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, zog es aus, ließ es zu Boden gleiten. Dann öffnete er seine Hose und stieg aus ihr heraus. Ich hielt den Atem an, starrte ihn nur an. Dann griff er sich an den Bund seiner schwarzen Unterhose und ließ sie seine langen schlanken Beine hinuntergleiten. Seine Haut schimmerte im Mondlicht. Er sah aus wie von Milch übergossen. Er wirkte verletzlich, wie er da so stand, völlig nackt. Aber auch stolz. Er nahm tiefe Atemzüge. Die muskulöse Brust blähte sich auf. Das Geschlecht baumelte lang in dem Nest dunkler Haare zwischen den festen Oberschenkeln. Die Beckenknochen ragten so scharf aus seinem dürren Unterleib hervor, dass man sich an ihnen hätte schneiden können.  
  
Ich hob die Bettdecke an. „Komm“, sagte ich heiser. Meine Hand glitt über seine Haut und ich lernte einen ganz anderen Sherlock kennen. Seine Hände waren nicht etwa die eines Wissenschaftlers, sein pulsierendes Glied nicht das eines Asketen und seine Lippen, die sich immer wieder an meiner Haut festsaugten, über sie streiften und flüsterten, sicherlich nicht die eines ständig motzenden Soziopathen. Er war zärtlich, liebevoll, aufmerksam. Der Liebhaber, der zu sein er fähig war, ihm aber nie ein Mensch zugetraut hätte.  
  
  
Er roch nach Erde und Rasierwasser und nach Mann. „Wow!“, stöhnte ich und schob meine Hand in seine Locken. Wir küssten uns noch länger, dann lagen wir nebeneinander, nackt und völlig erledigt. Ich lachte hysterisch. Unsere Blicke verfingen sich ineinander. Verträumt schauten wir uns an.„Und was kommt jetzt?“, fragte er schweratmend und von träger Zufriedenheit.  
  
Ich fasste nach seinem Gesicht, strich mit den Spitzen meiner Finger über seine geschwollenen Lippen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.  
  
„Nun ... jetzt werden wir schlafen“, flüsterte ich.  
  
Seine weichen Lippen saugten sich an meinen Fingerspitzen fest. Ich driftete schon fast in den Schlaf, da seufzte ich: „Hey ... komm her!“  
  
Ich wälzte mich zu ihm herüber. Mein Arm fiel nach hinten. Ich tastete nach dem Kabel der Nachtischlampe und knipste das Licht aus.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Er gab mir einen Kuss, sagte er müsste los. Im Flüsterton.  
  
„Warte. Ich komm mit“, sagte ich schläfrig und griff ihn beim Handgelenk. Das Tageslicht fiel schwach und kränklich durchs Fenster und hüllte uns beide in einen graublauen Schleier dumpfen Schmerzes.  
  
Und alles, was gesagt wurde, wurde geflüstert. Auf Haut, auf weichen T-Shirtstoff, auf Lippen.  
  
„Nein. Du bleibst hier und ruhst dich aus.“  
  
Er gab mir einen zweiten Kuss und widerstand der Versuchung zurück zu mir ins weiche Bett zu kriechen und dort den Tag zu vertrödeln. Mich zu halten und mir sanfte Versprechen ins Ohr zu flüstern. Er seufzte und löste den Kuss, wollte gerade aufstehen, da griff ich in seinen festen Unterarm, zog ihn noch einmal zu mir zurück.  
  
„Was ist, wenn ich dich auch noch verliere?“, sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Spät am Abend kam er wieder nach Hause und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. Gierig atmete ich die kalte Winterluft ein, die er ins Schlafzimmer trug, und küsste ihn.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten wir zusammen auf und wälzten uns träge in den Laken. Er hielt mich. Seine Locken und sein Atem kitzelten mich und der ungewohnte Klang eines Lachens hallte durch die staubverhangenen Räume eines kleinen Apartments in der Baker Street. Ich wand mich in seinen Armen und er atmete mir jetzt mit Absicht in den Nacken, stopfte seinen Wuschelkopf in meine Halsbeuge. Ich krümmte mich. „Was machst du da?“, krächzte ich.  
  
Er fummelte mit einem Handy herum und ich lag erschöpft in meinem Kissen. Das Lachen versiegte auf meinen Lippen. „Machst du da ein Foto von mir? – Sherlock? – Ist das mein Handy? – Sherlock?“  
  
Ich schnappte nach dem Handy, er wich mir aus. „Sherlock!“, rief ich und jagte ihn durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Schwelle zur Küche kriegte ich ihn zu fassen. Er lachte und wir bogen uns nackt in alle Richtungen. Ich angelte in der Luft nach meinem Handy. „Gib das her, was machst du da!“ Ich griff sein Handgelenk und wir hielten lachend inne. Es war fast ein Tanz, nur ganz anders.  
  
Ich blickte in seine flackernden Augen und vergaß dabei das Handy komplett. Seine linke Hand glitt tief in mein Kreuz. Ich bog mein Becken durch, rieb mich an ihm. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl. Die Mittagssonne kitzelte auf meiner Haut. Er hob mich auf den Küchentisch. Dinge fielen herunter und zerschellten, aber das war uns egal.  
  
  
Doch das Glück hielt nicht lange an. Eines Morgens klingelte Marys Nachlassverwalterin an der Tür und mit ihr kehrte auch die Realität zurück in die Baker Street. Mary hinterließ mir eine absurde Menge Geld. Ich faltete die Hände vor meinem Gesicht zusammen und seufzte. Wir saßen am Küchentisch, Sherlock goss Tee in dünne Porzellantassen. Wir hielten den Atem an und das leise Gussgeräusch war für die Dauer des Augenblicks das einzige, das durch die angespannte Stille drang. Im Wohnzimmer quengelte ein Baby. Sherlock stellte die Kanne ab und ging hin. Ich beobachtete ihn nachdenklich im Gegenlicht der staubigen Wintersonne. Den wehenden Mantel, das kleine Bündel, das gegen die Brust gedrückt wurde, das Hohlkreuz, das gemacht wurde. „Ssh, shh, shh“, machte Sherlock gegen die weiche Babyhaut und einen Moment verlor ich mich in der Betrachtung des fürsorglichen Sherlocks, der mein Baby an seiner Brust durchs Zimmer trug.  
  
  
Die Nachlassverwalterin forderte ein paar Unterschriften und ich unterzeichnete da, wo Sherlock und ich uns tags zuvor noch heftig geliebt hatten. Alles, was ich wollte, war das bisschen Glück, doch mit der Unterschrift, wusste ich, dass es damit vorbei war. Ich musste mich der Realität stellen.  
  
An jenem Abend lagen wir schweigend zusammen. Draußen rauschte der Regen, die frische Luft strich über meine empfindliche nackte Haut wie unsichtbare Geisterhände.  
  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Mit mir? Und mit ihm?“, fragte ich heiser.  
  
„Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet!“, knurrte er.  
  
Ich dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Dann sprach ich den Gedanken aus, der schon eine Weile zwischen uns im Raum hing:  
  
„Vielleicht ist ja das Beste, was du für ihn tun kannst, gerade nicht für ihn da zu sein.“  
  
Sherlock schwieg. Ich lehnte mich auf den Ellbogen und schaute ihn eindringlich von der Seite an. Er stierte konzentriert an die Decke. Sein kantiger Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, während er nachdachte.  
  
„Du führst einen gefährlichen Lebensstil, Sherlock. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er solchen Gefahren ausgesetzt ist. Genauso wenig, wie ich von dir verlangen kann, deinen Lebensstil für uns aufzugeben. Das wärst nicht du, Sherlock. Das wäre einfach nicht mehr der Mann...“  
  
Ich stockte und hielt inne.  
  
„Was?“  
  
Er schaute mich an. Sein Blick huschte über meine Haut. Ich hatte kaum noch den Mut, meinen so selbstverständlich gedachten Gedanken zuende zu sprechen.  
  
„Das wäre einfach nicht der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe.“  
  
Sherlock nahm das schweigend zur Kenntnis. Ich spürte das Anspannen seiner Muskeln neben mir, den harten Griff ins Laken.  
  
„Und“, begann er zögerlich. Die Stimme war von erzwungener Gefasstheit wie die eines Patienten vor einer schweren Diagnose. „Was heißt das jetzt für uns?“  
  
Ich lasse den Kopf hängen. Es ist eigentlich nicht mehr nötig es auszusprechen. Ich atme schwer. Meine Worte werden begleitet von dem beharrlichen Klopfen des Regens an der Fensterscheibe.  
  
„Das heißt wohl, das Schluss ist.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Von dem Geld kaufte ich das Haus in Hampstead. Es war undenkbar in das Haus in Acton zurückzukehren, jener mit Blut verschmierten Kulisse, in der sich das Grauen abgespielt hatte und die nie wieder ein Zuhause sein konnte.  
  
Ich beauftragte ein Umzugsunternehmen. Sherlock nahm das alles schweigend zur Kenntnis. Half nur mit dem Kleinen, aber ansonsten rührte er keinen Finger.  
  
„Du musst nicht gehen“, sagte er am letzten Abend. Er drückte das schlafende Baby an seine Brust. Ich seufzte.  
  
„Bitte, Sherlock, mach es nicht schwerer als es ist.“  
  
Am nächsten Morgen nahm ich die Reisetasche und das war das letzte, was von mir noch hier war. Unten stand der sanddornfarbene Renault. Harry saß am Steuer, Henry lag hinten auf der Rückbank in seinem Babysitz.  
  
„Also, ich werde jetzt gehen.“  
  
Sherlock stand kerzengerade am Fenster und starrte hinaus in den trüben Vormittag.  
  
„Sherlock?“  
  
„Sei so freundlich und mach die Tür zu, wenn du gehst.“  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze und grinste mich an. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Der Mann, der eben noch einfühlsam, warm und voller Leben gewesen war, war jetzt ekelhaft, kalt und abweisend. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er, so die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es mir und ihm leichter zu machen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen.  
  
Ich seufzte und zog die Tür hinter mir zu.


	10. Das Wispern der Büsche

  
  
Meine Finger streichen über seinen Bizeps. Die langen, blassen Beine haben sich in dem schweren Stoff der Bettdecke verfangen, seine Hand ruht auf meinem Becken. Schwer und trocken und warm. Ganz anders, als man sich seine immer in der kalten Luft herumfuchtelnden blassen Hände vorstellen würde.  
  
Er schläft. Ich liege seit einigen Minuten wach an seiner Seite, seine Konturen sind noch ganz verschwommen im milchigen Licht der Vormittagssonne. Ich beobachtete ihn in dem Bemühen den Moment festzuhalten, der irgendwo in den Schleiern zwischen nicht mehr Nacht und noch nicht ganz Tag hängt, wo alles, was ist, sein kann, und alles, was sein kann, noch nicht ist.  
  
 _Du bist Single – so wie ich...,_ höre ich mich in meiner Erinnerung sagen. Das Klappern von Besteck, während ich es sage. Der Geruch von Knoblauch. Sherlock, schöner als man sich ihn vorstellen kann, mit seinem verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck und den in der schummrigen Restaurantbeleuchtung aufgewichenen Konturen. So ähnlich wie jetzt.   
  
Er zuckt unter meiner zarten Berührung. Meine Finger schleichen verträumt um seine pfefferschwarzen Muttermale. Als ich in sein Gesicht blicke, blinzelt er mich verschlafen an.   
  
_John – so sehr ich mich auch durch dein Interesse geschmeichelt fühle, ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass ich quasi mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet bin..._  
  
Er schaut mich ausdruckslos an, wühlt in seiner Erinnerung. Keiner lächelt. „Hey“, sage ich mit staubtrockner Kehle.  
  
Jahre später. Wieder meine Stimme. Trauriger jetzt.  
  
 _Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich lieben kannst und immer noch der Mann sein kannst, der du bist._  
  
Ich beobachte ihn zerknirscht dabei, wie er sich sein weißes Hemd über seinen schlaftrunkenen Körper streift. Keiner sagt etwas. Er sieht nach unten, die Finger an der Knopfleiste, schließt einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Ich schaue ihm nur dabei zu. Die verwuschelten weichen Locken über dem zerknickten Kragen. Der breite Rücken jetzt verdeckt von zerknittertem weißen Hemdstoff.  
  
„Also gehst du?“  
  
Sherlock atmet schwer und hält inne.  
  
„Ich bin nicht der, der gegangen ist“, sagt er nachdenklich, nüchtern, fast ein bisschen trotzig. Er zieht sich die Schuhe an. Ich höre nur das Geklacker der schweren Absätze auf dem nackten Holzboden, das Schnaufen aus seiner Nase, als er sich herunterbeugt, um die schwarzen Oxfords zuzuschnüren.   
  
„Und bleibst du noch zum Frühstück?“  
  
Sherlock sitzt regungslos da. Die Hände jetzt tatenlos in seinem Schoß.  
  
„Was soll das bringen?“  
  
Es ist keine Frage, die einer Antwort bedarf. Ich schlucke trocken.  
  
„Henry würde sich freuen.“  
  
„Er wird auch ohne mich klar kommen.“  
  
Ich senke meinen Blick, heiße Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Ich war nie ein Mann großer Worte. Zumindest fehlen sie mir dort, wo sie am nötigsten sind. Es ist wie als Arzt zu einem Unfallort zu hasten und dann das Verbandszeug vergessen zu haben. Natürlich kannst du improvisieren, aber am Ende richtest du nur ein Blutbad an.  
  
„Und was ist jetzt mit uns?“  
  
Sherlock hält seufzend inne. Er ist schon fast zur Tür raus. Das Hemd hängt halb aus seiner Hose. Er zieht sich gerade das Jackett darüber. Das Rascheln von Kleidung in der schweren Morgenluft.  
  
„Gibt es ein _uns_ , John?“, fragt er und dreht sich nach mir um. Er richtet den Kragen seines Jacketts. Ich starre ihn nur schweigend an.   
  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte meine Absichten deutlich gemacht“, sage ich und zupfe an der Decke herum. Ich habe sie um mich herum gezogen, so gut es geht. Wollte mir nicht die Blöße geben vor einem Mann, der plötzlich mit einer Schärfe in der Stimme spricht, dass man sich daran schneiden könnte.  
  
„Du bist alles, was ich will, Sherlock. Ich will dich hier haben, okay. Ich will, dass dieses Haus ein Zuhause ist. Mit dir!“  
  
„Mein Leben ist ohne dich weitergegangen“, sagt er schweratmend. Ich höre Traurigkeit. Und dann, fast sachlich, fügt er hinzu. „Ich bin jetzt mit Victor zusammen.“   
  
Er sagt das so nüchtern, als sei das ein Vertrag, den er eingegangen wäre und der sich jetzt nicht mehr brechen ließe.  
  
„Schon gut“, sage ich. „Ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht, dich...“ Ich schniefe und starre mit nassen Augen aus dem Fenster, wo der anbrechende Tag mir ohne Versprechen entgegen gähnt.   
  
„Victor wird sicherlich viel Verständnis dafür haben, dass du mit mir schläfst“, lache ich schluchzend und lasse den Kopf hängen. Mein Blick fällt auf meinen weichen Bauch, der in dieser Position, wie ich hier so hilflos auf dem Bett kauere, zerknautscht wirkt. Aber es ist mir egal. Denn mit der Hoffnung, die aus deinem Körper weicht, öffnet sich ein Ventil, durch das auch gleich jede Eitelkeit entfleucht, und wer weiß was noch.  
  
„John, ich...“, sagt er, stocksteif an der Tür verharrend, die Klinke noch in der Hand.   
  
„Nein“, sage ich und wische mir mit dem Unteram über die Nase. „Geh einfach.“  
  
Ich will nicht, dass er mich so sieht. Aufgelöst. Nackt. Mit meinen Speckrollen und alles. Gestern Nacht noch, habe ich mich schön und begehrt gefühlt. Und heute fühle ich mich wie irgendetwas, das in der Wursttheke ausliegt. _500 Gramm Gehacktes von John Watson, bitte._ Die Innerein gibt es in einem Beutel gratis dazu. Für die Katze. _Die freut sich!_   
  
Er geht. Ich spüre den Luftzug an meiner Haut, das leere Gefühl, nachdem er das Haus verlassen hat und die Tür unten ins Schloss fällt.  
  
 _Gestern war doch noch alles gut, _ fasele ich und starre mit wildem Blick an die Decke, so als würde ich dort Antworten finden. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Uns die Haut zerkratzt und uns mit zerküssten Lippen die tollsten Versprechen gegeben. Ich lasse mich einen Moment gehen, schluchze in meine Armbeuge, versuche darin zu verschwinden, um mich gegen die grauenhafte Realität abzuschirmen.   
  
Das Surren meines Handys auf dem Nachtschrank klingt wie ein Geräusch aus einer anderen Welt. (Henry hatte mein Handy zum Spielen mit in sein Zimmer genommen, ich fand es unter seinem Kopfkissen, als ich sein Bett machte. Wir hatten das schon öfter. Er darf es nur unter meiner Aufsicht nehmen. Und als er den Moment verpasst hatte, es zurückzugeben, war er zu feige, um damit rauszurücken.) Ich seufze und lasse ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, bevor ich mutlos danach greife.  
  
 _Vielleicht willst du die Sauerei vor deiner Haustür aufräumen. –SH_  
  
Ein ersticktes Lachen rumpelt aus meiner mit Emotionen und Verlassenheitsängsten vollgestopften Kehle. Welch herzerweichende Worte.   
  
Ich fische nach meiner Wäsche, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut liegt. Träge schlüpfe ich in meine Boxershorts und streife mir den muffigen Pulli über. Und mit dem Überstreifen kommt die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht. Das heisere Seufzen auf meiner Haut. Die Finger, die sich in meine feuchten Achselhöhlen gruben. Und ich blieb vollkommen überwältigt und aufgebraucht zurück. Ob es so auch mit Victor ist? Kriecht er in jede Hautfalte und saugt die Luft dort so heftig ein, als wäre es sein letzter Atemzug?   
  
Ich schlurfe nach unten und öffne die Haustür. Ich bin viel zu gelähmt von meiner Trauer. Es ist, als wäre ich von einem dichten Nebel umgeben, der Gefühle wie Neugier und Angst kaum zu mir durchdringen lässt. Erst als ich die Tür öffne, pustet die frische Vormittagsluft ihn fort und ich betrachte ungläubig das Desaster vor meiner Haustür. Vor mir auf dem schmalen Gehweg meines Vorgartens ergießen sich Kartoffelschalen, abgekaute Hühnerbeine, Teebeutel, Kaffeesatz, Blechdosen, angetrockneten Baked Beans darin, benutzte Wattestäbchen... Mein ganzes trauriges Leben. Die Blechmülltonne liegt wie ein gestrandeter Fisch daneben und rundet die Lippen zu einem großen schwarzen O, so als wollte sie sagen. SOOORRY.  
  
Ein widerlich beißender Gestank kriecht mir in die Nase, die dünne Tüte, in der sich alles befand, aufgerissen, regelrecht zerfetzt. Füchse, stöhne ich und gerade als ich umkehren will, um Handfeger und Müllschippe zu holen, schlüpft etwas haariges durch meine nackten Beine. Toby, der aus dem Haus stürmt und neugierig an dem ganzen Unrat schnuppert. „Toby, nicht“, schnauze ich und greife ihn bei seinem Halsband. Er knurrt und jault, ich muss ihn regelrecht wegzerren von dem ganzen Zeug. „Oh, Toby, nicht doch!“, jammere ich und rümpfe vor Ekel die Nase, als er beginnt an einem der Hühnerknochen zu nagen.  
  
„Komm schon, komm schon, gib das her!“ Ich hocke mich zu ihm, versuche den knorpeligen Knochen aus seinen scharfen Zähnen zu ziehen. „Aus, Toby! Aus!“, herrsche ich ihn an. Er windet sich mit wedelndem Schwanz, hält das für ein Spiel. Kindergekicher. Mittlerweile steht Henry in der offenen Tür und lacht sich halb schlapp.   
  
„Henry, geh ins Bad, mach dich fertig!“, keuche ich, während ich mit dem Hund raufe. Henry versteckt sich hinter der offenstehenden Tür und kichert. „Henry!“, rufe ich streng und höre das Getippel flinker Beine die Treppe hinauf.  
  
  
Als ich zurück ins Haus gehe, schmeiße ich den Hühnerknochen in den Müll und wasche mir die Hände am Waschbecken. Draußen im Garten steht ein Mann.  
  
Wie versteinert halte ich in meiner Bewegung inne. Das kalte Wasser, das mir auf die Hände läuft, wird langsam warm.   
  
„Das ist er“, denke ich. Ich erkenne ihn, ohne ihn jemals gesehen zu haben.  
  
Das Gespenst.  
  
Mit festem Blick steht er im Wind wie Philip Seymour Hoffman auf dem Filmcover von Capote. Kleiner untersetzter Mann, Hornbrille, die feinen silberblonden Haare über die beginnende Glatze nach hinten gekämmt, Anzug und Krawatte, schwarzer Mantel. Die Hände vor der Körpermitte verschränkt.   
  
Unsere Blicke begegnen sich durch das trübe Glas meiner ungeputzten Küchenfenster. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen, trockne mir die Hände ab, gehe nach oben. Aus dem Bad höre ich das Geplätscher von Badewasser und die Stimme eines Kindes, das sich selbst eine Geschichte erzählt. Ich öffne die Tür. Henry sitzt im Schaumbad und spielt mit seinen Actionhelden. „Du bleibst hier und kommst nicht nach unten!“, sage ich trocken. Henry schaut mich entgeistert an. „Hast du verstanden?“ Henry nickt. Ich ziehe die Tür zu.   
  
Im Schlafzimmer streife ich mir die Jeans über, die über der Stuhllehne hängt. Schnelle SMS an Sherlock.   
  
_Er ist hier!_  
  
Auf nackten Sohlen schleiche ich nach unten. Die Mündung der Browning scheuert an meinem Steißbein. Ich bin ruhiger als ich dachte, dass ich sein würde.   
  
Ich öffne die Tür zum Garten, trete nach draußen. Das Tapsen von Pfoten hinter mir auf dem gefliesten Küchenfußboden. Ich drehe mich um und lege den Finger an den Mund. Toby stellt die Ohren auf und fiepst aufgebracht. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir. Toby bleibt in der Küche.  
  
„Wie es scheint haben Sie sich gut über Marys Tod hinweggetröstet.“  
  
Er spricht mit schleppendem amerikanischen Akzent, aber seine Stimme ist hoch und grell, so als hätte er einen Frosch im Hals. Ich schleiche ruhig über das feuchte Gras. Tiefe Atemzüge. Mycrofts Stimme aus der Vergangenheit:   
  
_Sie stehen momentan unter Stress und doch ist ihre Hand vollkommen ruhig..._  
  
Ich betrete das Schlachtfeld, bereit für mich und meinen Jungen einzustehen.  
  
„Kein Wunder, dass Sie ihm nicht widerstehen können! Bei solchen Locken!“, führt der Frosch seinen Gedanken fort. Er greift sich in die Manteltasche. Ich presse meine Lippen aufeinander. Ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge. „Für solche Haare“, er zieht einen Büschel dunkler Haare hervor und schnuppert daran. „Würde ich töten!“  
  
Einen Herzschlag lang setzen meine Gedanken aus. Psychospielchen! Ich schüttle den Kopf, zwinge mich klar zu denken. Denke an die Kerbe in Tobys Fell, die ich während meines Kampfes mit ihm ertastet habe. Ich hielt sie für ungewöhnlich, dachte mir aber nichts dabei.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, sage ich und bemühe mich um einen unbeeindruckten Tonfall.  
  
Seine Miene verhärtet sich.  
  
„Reden!“ sagt er.  
  
Ein paar kalte Regentropfen fallen aus dem bleigrauen Himmel. Er entledigt sich des Haarbüschels, indem er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander reibt, wie um ein paar lästige Fusseln loszuwerden, und sie werden vom Wind davon getragen.  
  
„Gut, reden Sie!“  
  
Die Blätter rasseln im Regen. Tropfen trommeln auf das Blechdach des Geräteschuppens.   
  
„Ich bin gekommen, um Mary aufzusuchen. Ich wollte sie an ihr altes Leben erinnern. Sie daran erinnern, dass ihr Platz bei mir ist. Aber das war, bevor ich wusste, dass sie tot ist.“  
  
Ich schlucke fest. Der kalte Regen tropft mir von der Nasenspitze.  
  
„Ich gab ihr mein Wort diesen Jungen zu beschützen. Und obwohl sie mich hintergangen hat, werde ich mein Wort nicht brechen.“  
  
„Sie hat uns beide hintergangen!“, rufe ich durch den Regen.  
  
Der Mann ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich zittere barfuß im Regen, aber verharre in meinem festen Stand.  
  
„Der Mann, der Mary getötet hat, ist tot“, ruft er abrupt. Ich schnaufe und blinzele gegen den Regen an.  
  
„Der Mann, der dafür verantwortlich ist, nicht!“  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
  
„Sherlock hat Porlock nicht beseitigt, als er die Chance dazu hatte. Er hat ihn verschont, weil er ihm so gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Also habe ich überlegt. Ich habe überlegt und überlegt und überlegt. Wie zahle ich es ihm heim? Ihn zu töten schien mir zu billig. Zu einfach. Er hätte gar nichts mehr davon.“  
  
„Und da fiel mir ein, wie wäre es, wenn ich ihm einfach nehme, was ihm am liebsten ist? Sein kleines Schnuckelchen!“  
  
Schlagartig dämmert es mir. Er ist gekommen, um mich zu töten.  
  
Ich greife mir ins Kreuz, will meine Waffe ziehen, doch er kommt mir zuvor und ich starre in den Lauf eines altmodischen Revolvers. Blankpoliert und der Schwarzton in seiner blassen Hand tiefer als jede Kohlegrube. „Das würde ich nicht tun, Dr. Watson!“  
  
Ich stehe schnaufend im Regen, eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet. Schweratmend spiele ich meine letzte Karte aus.  
  
„Sherlock wird jeden Augenblick hier sein!“  
  
„Oh Sie meinen, weil Sie ihm noch schnell geschrieben haben, bevor Sie hier raus kamen?“  
  
Er greift sich mit der freien Hand in die Innentasche seines Mantels. Blick und Waffe fest auf mich gerichtet. Zufrieden wedelt er mit Sherlocks Smartphone.  
  
„Ich habe es gestern Abend auf dem Sofatisch gefunden, als Sie und Sherlock _Vom Winde verweht_ oben im Schlafzimmer gespielt haben.“  
  
Ich verschlucke mich an meinen eigenen Gedanken. Versuche alles Wirre von mir zu schütteln. Die Nachricht vorhin... sie war nicht von Sherlock. Der Mann, der jetzt vor mir steht, dieser Fremde, hatte sich in mein Schlafzimmer geschrieben, ist unter meine tiefste Hautschicht gedrungen bis vor in meine Gedanken. Mir wird schwindelig. Gedanklich drehe ich mich im Kreis. Ich muss bei den Fakten bleiben.  
  
„Was ist mit Ihrem Schwur? Das würden Sie Henry niemals antun!“  
  
„Oh keine Sorge, ich werde Sie nicht erschießen, Dr. Watson. Allein die Tatsache, dass es mich gibt, sorgt dafür, dass Sie niemals zusammen sein können.“  
  
„Und wer sind Sie?“, fauche ich, obwohl ich die Antwort weiß. Ein verwegenes Lächeln zerrt an seinen Lippen. Er ist das Gespenst.  
  
  
Ich stehe noch lang allein im Regen. Erst als die Wolken sich verziehen und die ersten Lichtstrahlen über die Erde schweifen, trete ich zurück in mein Haus. Ich bin wie gelähmt. Sherlock ist da und sieht mich lang an.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, frage ich wie wach gerüttelt.  
  
„Ich habe mein Handy vergessen!“  
  
Das Handy liegt wieder auf dem Sofatisch. Das Gespenst hat es dort abgelegt, kurz bevor es verschwunden ist. Doch ich spüre ihn noch immer. Ich werde ihn immer spüren. Seinen Atem in meinem Hals. Seine glotzenden Augen in der Nacht. Seine grelle Stimme in meinem Ohr.   
  
Es ist in dem Wispern der Büsche, wenn der Wind in sie hineinfährt. Der kalten Luft, die über meinen Körper schweift, der zufallenden Tür. Dem tiefen Gelb der Straßenlaternen, das Konturen verzerrt, Ungeheuer an die Wand zeichnet und Fratzen am Fenster.   
  
Ich blicke Sherlock in seine ahnungslosen wachen Augen. Sie wird nie ganz weg sein. Die Gefahr, die hinter den Büschen lauert.


	11. Der Versuch etwas zu sagen

  
  
  
Platzregen. Die Menschen ducken sich und rennen in die Geschäfte und den warmen U-Bahnhof von Piccadilly Circus. Sie stürmen mir entgegen, als ich gerade die Treppenstufen nach oben jogge. Schnell spüre ich die Nässe an meinen nackten Knöcheln, meine braunen Loafers saugen sich mit Regen voll. Eine Grimmasse schneidend flüchte ich in den großen gemütlichen Whole Foods Market nur ein paar Meter rein in die Glasshouse Street, die hier mehr einer Gasse als einer Straße gleicht. Ich schließe mich einem Schwall von Menschen an, die in das mehrschössige Geschäft huschen, und es ist, als tauchte ich durch das Wärmegebläse am Eingang in eine andere Welt. Wohlfühlatmosphäre. Gedämpfte Lichter, sanftes Gedudel aus den Lautsprechern. Keine Spur mehr von der Weltuntergangsstimmung draußen, dem Sturm, der durch die Straßen fegt und den Dreck aus den Gassen spült. Die Menschen atmen aus. Staunend stehen jene, die schon hier waren und mit ihren Einkäufen gerade fertig sind, vor der sich seufzend öffnenden und schließenden Tür und warten darauf, dass sie weiterziehen können, dass das Leben, so plötzlich zum Stillstand gekommen, wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen kann. Ich greife mir einen Tragekorb und schlendere durch die Gänge. Ich wollte ohnehin noch einkaufen gehen.  
  
In den Gängen mit den Müslis sehe ich ihn. Ich greife gerade nach einer Packung Apfel-Haselnuss-Müsli, als er wie ein Schatten an mir vorbeihuscht. Ich halte in der Bewegung inne. Folge ihm. Die Sohlen meiner vollgesogenen Loafers quietschen auf dem frisch gebohnerten PVC-Fußboden und ich könnte mir dessen gar nicht bewusster sein.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihm folge. Morbide Neugier vielleicht. Aus dem Grund, warum Leute wie ich von Leuten wie ihm angezogen werden.  
  
Ich streife suchend durch die Gänge. Da ist er. Ein Glas getrocknete Tomaten in der langen sehnigen Hand. Abwägend. Hat er vielleicht ein Date?  
  
Mit Sherlock?  
  
Er sieht auf.  
  
„John!“ Sein Lächeln ist großzügig, warm. Keine Spur von Eifersucht oder Missgunst.  
  
„Hey, Victor!“, sage ich so beiläufig wie möglich. Wir reichen uns die Hände, meine nasskalte aufgewichene Hand in seiner trockenen. Kräftiger Händedruck.  
  
„Schön dich zu sehen“, sagt er.  
  
Ich lasse den Blick schweifen, er fällt auf seinen Korb und allem, was sich darin befindet. Brie, Rotwein, marinierte grüne und schwarze Oliven. Baguette. Ich schlucke.  
  
„Besonderer Abend?“, frage ich verlegen und spüre ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Magen.  
  
„Ja, sozusagen.“ Er kratzt sich am Kopf.  
  
„Tja, dann... grüßen Sie Sherlock von mir.“  
  
Sein kantiger Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, als er lacht.  
  
„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen“, sagt er streng und ein Schatten huscht über sein markantes, beinahe unbekümmertes Gesicht.  
  
Gerade als ich mich abwenden will halte ich inne. Versuche mich unbeeindruckt zu geben.  
  
„Nicht?“  
  
„Nein, schon lange nicht mehr. Ich dachte, das wüssten Sie.“  
  
„Nein, woher?“  
  
„Er war doch dauernd bei Ihnen. Das war als er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Ich dachte, das lag daran, dass ihr...“  
  
„Nein! Nein, definitiv nicht!“, sage ich mit versteinerter Miene.    
  
„Oh.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Wir verabschieden uns unbeholfen und gehen jeder unserer Wege. Als ich den Supermarkt verlasse, hat es aufgehört zu regnen. Die Luft riecht nach nassem Asphalt und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brechen durch die graue Wolkendecke.  
  
Gedankenverloren sitze ich in der U-Bahn. Ein warmer Fahrtwind dringt durch die geöffneten Fenster, als der Zug durch den Tunnel prescht, und mischt sich mit dem Mief von nasser Kleidung und Schweiß. Der Sturm heute, meine Begegnung mit Victor, hat eine Menge Schlamm am Grund meines Gefühlslebens aufgewirbelt, und immerzu denke ich jetzt an seine Worte und je öfter ich an sie denke, desto weniger werde ich schlau aus ihnen, desto grotesker werden sie. Ein abstraktes Gebilde, völlig ohne Bedeutung. _Ich bin jetzt mit Victor zusammen...._  
  
Beinahe hätte ich meine Station verpasst. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Ihre Einkäufe!“, ruft mir eine kräftige Frauenstimme hinterher. „Oh danke!“ Ich greife die Einkaufstüte mit dem viel zu teuren Müsli und den seltenen Joghurts, die auf dem leeren Sitz neben mir lag, und schlüpfe noch geradeso durch die zufallende U-Bahntür. Ich wandele wie ein Gespenst durch den U-Bahnhof zu den Aufzügen, stelle mich hinein, fahre hinauf, presse meine Oyster Card auf das Lesegerät und schreite mit meinem klammen Anorak um dem Arm und der Einkaufstüte in der Hand durch die aufspringende Schleuse.  
  
Harry ist zu Hause und gerade dabei, etwas zum Abendbrot zu kochen. Henry währenddessen sitzt brabbelnd mit zwei Actionfiguren am Küchentisch und scheint für seine Verhältnisse relativ unbeschwert.  
  
„Hey“, sage ich. Ich lege meine Jacke ab und streiche Henry über den Kopf. „Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?“  
  
Ich stelle meine Joghurts in den Kühlschrank. Henry murrt.  
  
„Wir haben vorhin Mathe zusammen gemacht, der Junge hat mehr drauf als ich“, lacht Harry und rührt in einem Topf auf dem Herd. Die Tomatensuppe blubbert darin vor sich hin und ein würziger süßlichscharfer Duft entfaltet sich im Raum.  
  
„Na das ist ja auch nicht schwer!“, necke ich sie und schließe die Kühlschranktür.  
  
„Hey, pass auf, was du sagst!“ Harry gibt mir einen Klaps mit dem Topflappen und auf einmal ist es fast so wie früher. Sie lacht und obwohl ich nicht lache, fühle ich mich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Erinnerung an Kindertage, der Geruch von Lagerfeuer und Bratwürstchen, die auf dem Grill brutzeln und ein Gefühl von Unbeschwertheit mit sich bringen. Das Wissen, dass, egal wie viel man sich auch zankt und sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen möchte, am Ende immer jemand da sein wird und eine warme Decke um deine Schultern legt.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nach dem Essen, Harry hat sich verabschiedet und ist zurück nach Lambeth in ihre schicke Maisonettewohnung gefahren, fühle ich mich so geerdet und ausgeglichen, dass ich mir einen Wein einschenke und seine Nummer wähle.  
  
Ich liege ausgebreitet auf dem Bett und habe nicht einmal Herzklopfen, während ich darauf warte, dass er abnimmt.  
  
„John!“  
  
Mit seiner Stimme kommt alles wieder – sein Duft, sein Blick, seine Fingerspitzen, die zögerlich über meine Brustwarzen schleichen.  
  
Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um mich zu sammeln. So wie Harrys Anwesenheit, ihr Duft, ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen, mich wie eine warme Decke umhüllten, so tief ist der Abgrund der Verzweiflung, in den mich Sherlocks harsches Knurren jetzt reißt. Ich atme tief durch, versuche mich auf das Gefühl zu besinnen, das Harrys Anwesenheit in mir ausgelöst hat und mir die Ruhe und Gelassenheit gibt, zu sagen, was ich zu sagen habe.  
  
„Du hast mit Victor Schluss gemacht!“  
  
Ich lausche lang in die Leitung und warte darauf, dass etwas passiert. Wahrscheinlich ist er in seiner Wohnung. Barfuß und in Pyjama, von Langeweile gepeinigt, mit den Zehen wackelnd, vielleicht mit dem Gedanken spielend eine zu rauchen, am offenen Fenster, vielleicht aber auch schon längst dabei.  
  
„Was willst du, John?”, fragt er unwirsch.  
  
„Ein Date.“  
  
Er schnauft.  
  
„John, du hast es doch selbst gesagt, es ist zu gefährlich...“  
  
„Das ist mir egal“, sage ich. Inzwischen kauere ich auf der Bettkante. Den Ellbogen auf mein Knie gestützt, die Hand in meinen Haaren.  
  
„Es zerreißt mich, hörst du“, ich fasele es mehr in meine Hand als in den Hörer. Von Sherlock kommt keine Reaktion. Nur Rauschen und Rascheln am anderen Ende der Leitung. Das Geheul von Sirenen im Hintergrund. Ich warte, bis sie abklingen. Das Handy an mein Ohr gepresst, der Blick starr ins Leere gerichtet.  
  
Ich sage, wenn ich eins gelernt habe durch diese Sache letztes Jahr, dann dass die Gefahr mich findet. Ganz egal, wo ich bin. Oder mit wem ich bin. Und dass ich mit ihm noch immer sicherer bin als ohne ihn. Ich sage, dass ich mich nicht länger von der Angst lähmen lassen werde und dass ich mich lieber in einem Moment der Angst mit ihm lebendig fühle als mein ganzes Leben lang taub.  
  
Dann herrscht Stille. Ich atme schwer in den Hörer.  
  
„Sherlock?“  
  
Ich höre ein kehliges Geräusch am anderen Ende der Leitung. Der Versuch etwas zu sagen. Zögern. Innehalten. Ohnmacht. Angst. Nähe.  
  
Schon komisch, wie wir uns fürchten. Aber irgendwann kommt der Punkt, da müssen wir uns dagegen entscheiden. Gegen die Furcht, gegen die Angst und für das Leben, die Liebe, das Risiko alles zu verlieren. Ich denke an das Lagerfeuer, die verqualmte Decke, das Knacken eines Borkenkäfers im Feuer.  
  
„Ich liebe dich“, sage ich plötzlich ganz ruhig. „Ich liebe dich, hörst du“, flüstere ich in einem Raum, in dem ich völlig alleine sitze. Worte, wie sie noch keiner von uns ausgesprochen hat. Worte, wie man sie eigentlich jemandem spät nachts ins Ohr säuseln sollte. Wenn sich der Nebel unserer Gier verzogen hat und kein Gedanke mehr so klar ist wie der eine. Aber wenn ich auf diesen Moment warte, kommt er wahrscheinlich nie.  
  
„Du hast mich verlassen, um mich zu schützen, habe ich Recht? Mich und Henry.“  
  
Meine Stimme ist samtig und schwer vom Wein.  
  
„John.“  
  
„Mit Victor war lange Schluss. Du hast ihn als Vorwand benutzt. Damit es leichter für mich sein würde. Aber es war nicht leicht, weiß Gott nicht!“, seufze ich und greife mir in die kurzen Haare.  
  
„Ich“, ein zögerliches Knurren am anderen Ende der Leitung, „ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“  
  
Ich blicke auf. Vor dem Fenster raschelt die Linde, ein süßlich klebriger Duft wabert durch den offenen Fensterspalt in den Raum, bauscht die leichten Vorhänge auf. Ich sauge es in mich auf. Die blütenschwere Luft, die späte Sonne, das Gezwitscher der Vögel im Garten und denke an etwas, das Harry vorhin gesagt hat. Sie hatte sich das Geschirrhandtuch um die Schulter gelegt, sich auf die Anrichte gestützt und sehnsüchtig in den Garten hinaus gesehen, und dann sagte sie es, so beiläufig, dass es kaum mehr als ein Seufzen war. „Hach, der Frühling weckt ganz neue Lebensgeister!“ Dann nahm sie das Handtuch und wischte damit die Spüle trocken.  
  
Ein Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Zuversicht nehme, aber plötzlich ist sie da.  
  
„Sag einfach ja!“


	12. Eine Blume in der Nacht

  
  
„Was ist? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen!“  
  
Ich sage ihm nicht, was passiert ist. Mein Mund ist wie zugekleistert. Der Regen klopft noch immer von außen gegen die dünnen Fensterscheiben.  
  
Er mustert mich mit wildem Blick. Meine klitschnassen Haare, der dünne Stoff meines Pullis, der an meiner Haut klebt. Die nackten Füße. Ich gerate in Erklärungsnot.  
  
„Ich, äh, ich. Der Sturm hat die Plane vom Brennholz gerissen. Ich, äh, musste raus und sie fixieren.“  
  
Ich wische mir über das nasse Gesicht. Er schiebt das Handy in die Innentasche seins Blazers ohne seinen Blick von mir zu lösen. Ich unterdrücke den Drang zu schwafeln, längst eingeweiht in die Prämisse, dass nur wer lügt, zuviel erzählt. Ich schnappe nach Luft und halte inne, hoffend, dass ich damit durchkomme. Er tritt nah an mich heran. Ich kann seinen schweren männlichen Duft riechen, der auf Augenhöhe aus dem Ausschnitt seins Hemdes strömt. Sein kritischer Blick prickelt auf meiner Haut wie Fingerspitzen tastender Hände nachts im Bett.  
  
„Sicher?“, knurrt er. Sein kantiger Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, als er spricht.  
  
„Ja, nein, es ist nichts“, schwöre ich wie im Rausch, meine Lippen flüstern an seinem Schlüsselbein vorbei. Er greift um mich herum. Ich schwanke leicht nach vorn in schmerzhafter Erwartung einer Umarmung.  
  
Ich halte inne, einen Moment benommen von der Wärme seiner Haut, die unter seinem offenen Mantel hervorströmt. Seine Hand schließt sich um den Griff meiner Browning. Seufzen.  
  
„Das scheint mir nicht _Nichts_ zu sein“, knurrt er nüchtern die Browning aus dem Bund meiner Jeans ziehend. Schmerzhafter Abstand. Kälte. Das Gefühl an frischer Luft zu ersticken, so wie ein an Land gespülter Fisch.  
  
„Ich dachte, ich dachte draußen im Garten, da wär was, aber da war nichts...“, stammele ich mit verhangenem Blick. Ich habe Angst die Augen zu öffnen und hinzusehen. Das kalte, abweisende Nichts in seinem starren Silberblick.  
  
„Geh nicht“, keuche ich nach vorne schwankend, doch diesmal schwanke ich ins Leere.  
  
Die Worte wurden nicht laut genug ausgesprochen, um gehört zu werden. Er steht an der offenen Wohnungstür. Die schlanke Silhouette, der gewagte Schnitt eines Mantels, wie nur er ihn tragen kann. Straffe Schultern, ein letzter Blick.  
  
„Lestrade weiß bescheid. Zögere nicht, ihn anzurufen.“  
  
„Ja“, höre ich mich traurig sagen und als nächstes die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Noch lange so da stehend. Fäusteballend. Nicht glauben könnend.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihm nicht von meiner Begegnung im Garten erzählt habe. Vielleicht, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Vielleicht aus Stolz.  
  
Auf dem Tisch liegt die Browning. Eine Warnung, eine Erinnerung, ein Versprechen. Zögerliche Finger greifen nach ihr, tragen sie hoch ins Schlafzimmer, drehen einen Schlüssel um. Sie liegt wieder versperrt in der Schublade. Hoffentlich für sehr lange Zeit.  
  
Henry steht in der Tür und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Sein zitternder schmaler Körper in ein rotes Frotteehandtuch gewickelt. Das Wasser tropft noch aus seinen Haaren.  
  
„Wird er wieder kommen?“  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wen er meint. Sherlock oder den Mann im Garten. Doch in beiden Fällen ist die Antwort die gleiche.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Henry.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Fünf Monate später.  
  
Ich verlasse das Haus und bleibe einen Moment lang stehen. Fasziniert betrachte ich den Mond. Eine dünne Sichel, die wie in Wein getränkt am schwarzen Nachthimmel hängt und dem düsteren Kirchturm ihr besoffenes Lied ins Ohr säuselt. Ein trüber Schein geht von ihr aus, kaum die Erde erreichend, aber dafür die Sinne all jener, die an diesem Abend ihren Blick gen Himmel schweifen lassen.  
  
  
Am Leicester Square steige ich aus der U-Bahn und laufe mit den üblichen Nachtschwärmern durch das aufwendige Tunnelsystem, betrachte die Werbeplakate, die an den Wänden neben den Rolltreppen angebracht sind, ohne sie zu betrachten. Ein Musiker mit einer Gitarre und einem Schellenband um das Fußgelenk gebunden schreit sein Lied in den dunstigen Durchgang. _I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweet hoho..._  
  
Die Menschen strömen an ihm vorbei und tragen für einen Augenblick ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Als ich die Treppen hochjogge, tauche ich ein in das lebendige Nachtleben im Herzen von London. Lichter überall. Geschlender, Geplauder, das Geklacker von Absätzen auf den Gehwegen.  
  
Der Geruch von Knoblauch wabert aus den Restaurants auf die Straßen. Weiche Abendluft schleicht um meine nackten Knöchel. Ich trage die Sachen eines Mannes mittleren Alters, der die Hoffnung auf Liebe noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hat. Die cognacbraunen Loafers, das nachtblaue Samtjackett von M&S, einem Laden, den ich mir normalerweise nicht leisten kann oder vielmehr nicht leisten will. Das legere cremefarbene, fast weiße Hemd, das ich heute zum ersten Mal trage und den Eindruck erwecken soll, als würde es zu meinem Standardoutfit gehören. Seufzend streiche ich mein Jackett glatt. Ein Blick auf die kantige Armbanduhr verrät mir, dass ich zwanzig Minuten zu früh bin zu einer Verabredung, die fünf Jahre zu spät kommt. Nervös laufe ich durch das Labyrinth an Gassen und Seitenstraßen. Feste Schritte. Das Geklacker von Absätzen auf Asphalt. Ich erreiche Soho.  
  
Soho. Ein Name, der sich einfach so ausatmen lässt.  
  
Es konnte nur dort sein, denke ich. Schwarze Taxis schieben sich durch die immer enger werdenden Straßen an mir vorbei, versperren mir die Sicht auf das Restaurant auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, als ich das Ende der Lexington Street erreiche.  
  
 _21 Uhr. Du weißt, wo,_ sagte ich am Telefon und habe mich für besonders romantisch gehalten. Ans Schicksal glaubend. Doch plötzlich kommen mir Zweifel.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er kommen wird. Ich habe einfach aufgelegt. Und plötzlich verlässt mich der Mut. Ich halte zögerlich inne. Was ist, wenn er nicht kommt, denke ich. Vielleicht habe ich zu viele Filme gesehen.  
  
Ich halte den Atem an, das Taxi biegt um die Ecke, gibt die Sicht frei auf die andere Seite und plötzlich spielt das Lied von den Lumineers in meinem Herzen. Ohne es zu merken, habe ich es aus dem U-Bahnhof hier heraufgetragen, wie ein Duft, der einem in einem Kaufhaus ans Jackett gesprüht wird und der einem dann noch den ganzen Tag anhaftet.  
  
Blicke begegnen sich. Ein scheues Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Und obwohl seine Silhouette vertraut ist, der zackig geschnittene Mantel, die zurechtgeformten schwarzen Locken, die sich über seinen aufgestellten Kragen kräuseln, die scharfen Wangenknochen umspielend, fühle ich mich bei seinem Anblick wie frisch verliebt.  
  
Wie ein Trottel, lachend und mit klopfendem Herzen, wanke ich über die Straße und falle ihm in die Arme. Ich spüre seinen Atem an meinem Hals, seine Locken, sein Lächeln auf meiner Haut, ein Kitzeln in den Lenden, als meine Hände über den rauen Mantelstoff schleichen. „Hey!“, sage ich und fasse mit beiden Händen in sein Gesicht. Ungläubig. Staunend. Und unendlich erleichtert. Passanten werfen uns im Vorbeigehen Blicke zu und einen Moment lang genieße ich ihren Neid.  
  
„Du bist hier“, sage ich heiser vor Glück und fühle in diesem Moment die Schwere eines ganzen Winters von mir abfallen.  
  
  
Wir sitzen in der Nische am Fenster. Mit klopfendem Herzen starre ich in die Karte und die Worte, die ich gar nicht wirklich lese, verschwimmen vor meinen Augen.  
  
Mit beklommener Eitelkeit wäge ich meine Optionen ab. Katalanischer Spinat. Schwierig, wenn man das Desaster zwischen den Zähnen danach bedenkt. Tortilla mit Zwiebelfüllung. Ausgeschlossen. Das gegrillte Lammkotelette mit Minzsalat und Aiolisauce...  
  
„Klingt eigentlich ganz gut“, murmele ich in die Speisekarte. Ich kratze mich nervös an der Wange. Nach kurzem Zögern habe ich mich heute Vormittag dagegen entschieden, mir den Stoppelbart abzurasieren, sind mir doch die Blicke in den langen Nächten und frühen Morgen letzten Winter nicht entgangen.  
  
„Aiolisauce, was ist das?“  
  
Sherlock konsultiert sein Smartphone. „Eine aus dem Mittelmeerraum stammende kalte Creme, die vor allem aus Knoblauch, Olivenöl und Salz besteht“, liest er vor. Das kalte Licht des Displays tanzt über die Gläser seiner kantigen Brille, die er sich zum Lesen der Karte aufgesetzt hat. Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Knoblauch“, wiederhole ich grübelnd. Vielleicht lieber nicht, denke ich ihm verträumt auf die weichen Lippen starrend.  
  
Am Ende entscheide ich mich für das Lammkotelette mit Banane und Karottencurry, Sherlock nimmt die Käseplatte mit mildem Ziegenkäse und Trauben.  
  
„Komisch“, sage ich die dünne Karte zusammenklappend. „Ich hätte dich gar nicht für den Käseplattentyp gehalten.“  
  
Ohne Karten fühlen wir uns etwas verloren. Sherlock sitzt mir kerzengerade gegenüber und stammelt eine Antwort. Wir sind beide nervös. Und während ich meine Nervosität mit aggressivem Flirten überspiele, muss ich aufpassen, ihn damit nicht zu verschrecken.  
  
Gott sei Dank, kommt bald der Wein. Wir stoßen an und ich nehme einen hastigen Schluck.  
  
Nach einigen Gläsern cremigem Rioja sind wir beide aufgetaut. Die Blicke werden immer tiefer, die Redepausen immer länger und nicht mehr unangenehm. Ich spiele verträumt mit seiner Hand.  
  
Sherlock erzählt von seiner Kindheit (etwas angeheitert, wie ich amüsiert feststelle), Geschichten, die ich noch nie gehört habe. Ich sauge sie auf wie einen spannenden Roman. Lache mit ihm an den richtigen Stellen, halte andächtig inne. Er erzählt mir von damals, als sich Mycroft in seine Englischlehrerin verliebt hat und ihr Blumen zum Abschied geschenkt hat. „Er war schon damals ein Schnösel!“ Sherlock lacht verlegen in sein Glas und ich finde, er hat nie schöner ausgesehen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlock besteht darauf zu zahlen, obwohl Angelos Nichte uns kennt und kein Geld annehmen möchte. Angelo ist vor ein paar Wochen an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben, sagt sie und Sherlock scheint ernsthaft betroffen. Und während ich mein Jackett überstreife, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er eine Fünfzigpfundnote unter die leere Flasche Rioja klemmt. _Sherlock Holmes ist ein großartiger Mann,_ hat Lestrade einmal gesagt, _und eines Tages, wenn wir Glück haben, vielleicht sogar ein guter._  
  
Schweigend schlendern wir die Straße hinunter, die Hände schüchtern in die Taschen geschoben. Sherlock sieht gut aus an diesem Abend. Schwarzer Anzug, der oberste Hemdknopf wie zufällig aufgesprungen, mit einer Ahnung von dünnem Brusthaar auf blasser Haut, das verlockend aus dem spitzen V hervorblitzt, ein Hauch von Velours und der frischen Note eines selten aufgetragenen Parfums.  
  
„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, sage ich und betrachte den Mond, der träge zwischen zwei Häuserblocks am Ende der Straße hängt.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen neige ich meinen Kopf in Sherlocks Richtung, von dem keine Reaktion kommt. Ich spüre seine weichen Lippen auf meinen. Meine Hände greifen unter seinen Mantel. Für einen Moment schmerzhaft erfüllter Sehnsucht halte ich mich an ihm fest. Die plötzliche Nähe ist kompromisslos, schwindelerregend und jeden Gedanken überschwemmend, den man eben noch hatte.  
  
„John ich“, seufzt er gequält. „Nicht“, fasele ich auf seine geschwollenen Lippen und hole ihn zurück in den Kuss. Ich will nur noch nach Hause. Zu ihm. In sein Bett. Seine Arme überall spüren.  
  
„Ich, ähm“, stammelt er atemlos. „Ich bin schwierig, John“ Seine Hände schleichen wie süchtige Junkies um meine Hüfte. „Ich bin ein jähzorniger, ungeduldiger und zänkischer Mann. Ich“, faselt er und hält kurz inne. „Ich bin ein Mann!“  
  
Ich lache irritiert.  
  
„Nun, dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, sage ich verliebt. Doch Sherlock scheint auf irgendetwas hinaus zu wollen.  
  
„Ist es das, was du willst, John?“  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Worauf willst du hinaus?“ Ich spiele mit seinen Haaren, seinen Ohren, Stirn an Stirn fispelt er die folgenden Worte wie im Fieber, sodass sie kaum mehr Worte sind, sondern nur noch Schnaufen und Atmen und Erkenntnis.  
  
„Ich. Bin verliebt in dich!“  
  
Unsere Lippen saugen sich aneinander fest. Ein Kuss, wie er eigentlich gar keiner sein sollte. Er hängt ihm eine Weile nach. Wie einem Schmerz, den man zu ertragen versucht.  
  
„Sherlock“, sage ich, die Stimme ist schwer und heiser vom Wein. „Ich war ein Idiot, ok. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Das ganze Programm. Das Gemurre am Morgen, das Geknurre, wenn der Yard nicht aus dem Knick kommt, deine Haare auf den Fliesen im Bad... das Geschnarche nachts im Bett...“  
  
„Ich. Schnarche nicht!“, sagt er empört. Ich lache und greife seine Hand. Und plötzlich ist jeder Zweifel wie verflogen. Wir sind wieder John und Sherlock. Allein gegen den Rest der Welt.  
  
In stiller Übereinkunft trotten wir Richtung U-Bahn. Von den Taxis, die sich vorhin noch durch die Straßen drängelten, ist jetzt weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
Schweigend sitzen wir in der U-Bahn nebeneinander. Satt und zufrieden vom Essen und vom Wein, in heiserer Erwartung dessen, was keiner von uns glauben kann. Ich frage mich, ob man es uns ansieht. An der Art, wie wir etwas zu nahe beieinander sitzen. Unsere Oberschenkel sich berühren, während der Zug durch den Tunnel ruckelt und mir klar wird, dass wir noch nie zusammen U-Bahn gefahren sind. Immer sind wir nur durch die Straßen gehetzt, in Taxis gesprungen und von Fall zu Fall gehastet mit kaum mal einem Moment dazwischen.  
  
  
Baker Street. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss. Zwei Männer laufen schwer atmend in das dunkle Zimmer. Der eine sieht sich ehrfürchtig um. Im Schein der Straßenlaternen erkennt er, dass immer noch alles so ist wie früher, die kantigen Umrisse der Regale, das verkramte Zimmer, der Duft seines Körpers überall im Raum, und doch hat sich alles verändert.  
  
„Schön“, sage ich mit klopfendem Herzen.  
  
Das Rascheln von Kleidung ist zu hören. Das samtige Knurren seiner Stimme. Unsicherheit.  
  
„Willst du... einen Tee?“  
  
Ich lache nervös. Ob ich einen Tee will. Der Sherlock, den ich kenne, hätte nur „Tee?“ gesagt oder ihn gar nicht erst angeboten. Nein, denke ich auf seine Lippen seufzend, überwältigt klammert er sich an mir fest. Ein Schnaufen, ein Lachen, die Luft scharf eingesogen. Ich will keinen Tee.  
  
  
„Und was kommt jetzt?“ Sein Raunen ist kaum lauter als das Geraschel der Laken, in denen wir uns räkeln. Hände schleichen über Hüften, die weiche Innenseite von Oberschenkeln, nasse Penisspitzen. Mir schwindelt, als ich nur dran denke. Seinen wilden Geschmack schwer auf meiner Zunge. Das knochige Becken mir willig und bereit entgegengestreckt.  
  
„Tja, ich schätze, jetzt sind wir zusammen.“ Ich lache benommen gegen seine wohlriechende weiche Haut, sauge mich wie ein Betrunkener an ihr fest. Der schwere Duft von Sex und Freiheit strömt mir in die Nase. Freiheit endlich zu tun, was ich will, und mit wem ich es will.  
  
„Was heißt das?“ Zarte Worte gefaselt auf meine Finger. Die weiche Frühlingsluft strömt durch das hochgeschobene Fenster über unsere schlappen Körper.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, nuschele ich, atme die Worte benommen in seine Haare. Und ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich denke es bedeutet Pizzaabende, Jeans und T-Shirt. Kinderlachen. Manchmal was sagen. Manchmal nichts sagen. Abende vor dem Fernseher. „Und Sex“, lache ich heiser in sein Ohr. „Viel Sex.“  
  
„Nun“, sagt er. Er küsst die verschwitzte Innenfläche meiner Hand. Seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als feuchtwarmer Atem auf meiner Haut. „Ich denke es könnte ganz schön werden.“  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
  
Es ist mein Geburtstag. Der wievielte will ich gar nicht sagen. Wir feiern draußen im Garten. Nur ein paar Leute. Harry. Mrs. Hudson. Molly und Lestrade mit ihren Kindern, der kleinen Matilda und ihrem älteren Bruder George, der mit Henry über einem Nintendo DS kauert. Toby hüpft aufgeregt um Lestrades Beine herum. Mit übertriebener Ernsthaftigkeit gibt der DI an diesem Abend den Grillmeister, wendet Würstchen, Steaks und Champignons, die auf dem Rost vor sich hinbrutzeln und einen intensiven würzigen Geruch entfalten. Immer wieder wischt er sich mit dem nackten Oberarm über die schweißnasse Stirn, während ich alle Hände voll damit zu tun habe ihm den gierigen Hund vom Hals zu halten.  
  
„Ich befürchte wir werden ihm auch so ein Ding kaufen müssen“, seufze ich, nachdem Henry gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte von dem Nintendo DS zu plappern und sich schmollend in sein Zimmer verkrümelte. Die Gäste sind bereits gegangen, ich bin gerade dabei die Teller vom Tisch abzuräumen, die Abendsonne hängt tief über den Dächern von Hampstead, da spüre ich seine Arme um meine Hüfte schleichen. Weiche Lippen auf meiner Haut, das verräterische Kitzeln von Lockenspitzen. Ein launisches Detektivknurren im Nacken.  
  
„Hey“, sage ich überrascht und verrenke meinen Kopf, ein Kuss gerade noch so auf die Lippen. Immer noch Staunen, immer noch Herzklopfen und so tun, als sei das alles selbstverständlich.  
  
„Du hast dich gut geschlagen heute. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich“, sage ich und wühle grinsend in seinen Haaren. Er murrt in meinen Hals. Erleichtert das gesellschaftliche Ritual hinter sich gebracht zu haben und sich nun den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens widmen zu können. Nichtstun und mit den Zehen wackeln. Ich lege den Kopf nach hinten an seine Schulter und wir genießen den Moment, den wir nur für uns alleine haben.  
  
Der Johannisbeerstrauch raschelt leise im lauen Abendwind. Seine zartrosa Knospen sind vor einigen Tagen aufgeplatzt. Bald werden die schwarzblauen Früchte aus ihnen hervorquellen.  
  
„Du hast recht“, sage ich. „Es ist wirklich sehr schön geworden.“  
  



End file.
